Meant To Be
by jparke19
Summary: Bella's life has known great pain. But when her twin brother, Emmett comes home and brings his friends, how does Bella handle trying to let go of her tragic past and find love and trust in another? AH Lemons and mature themes, Cannon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be honest. I will also be using songs and poems as chapter titles so suggestions are always welcome. I am going to try and update every week. **

**This has some darker themes in it in places and will have lemons in later chapters. **

**Sorry to say I own nothing. No that is the great SM. Not the Characters, or Edward... sigh. **

**Just my sick need to play with them. lol! **

**Please review! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**MEANT TO BE**

**BPOV**

"Bella"

"I'm coming dad, five more minutes"

I sigh, going to pick up my brother and his girlfriend and his roommate from the airport in Seattle is more hassle than I first thought when I agreed to go with my dad. I really haven't been out in months not since I came back from the horror called college and holed myself up in my room, taking online classes instead. I loved college, well the classes anyway. I loved to learn and I would be done soon. I was sure I was going back for my masters but after everything that has happened…. well any more school done by me was going to happen between miles of optic cables and a wireless internet connection.

But of course I couldn't talk about it really, the nightmares were enough and well if everyone in this town knew who… it would be like adding gas to a forest fire. My dad and my friend Alice knew the whole story and helped me file the paper work and cleaned me up afterwards. But I still felt bogged down by it all, trapped by something that wasn't even my fault. But I knew I couldn't run away from either but, I was still trying too. But, when my dad asked me to go with him to pick up Emmett I agreed, thinking it would be good to get back out in the real world. I sigh again, maybe it's too soon.

"Bella honey we're going to be late and it's not just Emmett waiting on us" my dad called up from the staircase. I walked out of my room taking one last look at myself in the mirror. Plain. That's the best way to describe me, brown eyes that match my brown hair, pale skin, short, and skinny…. yeah, plain. I sigh; well let's get this nightmare over with.

"I'm here dad lets go"

The drive in the car is silent mostly, ever once in a while my dad would ask what is going on with school or work and how my friends were doing. But, mostly it was silent, just the way I like it. I could always count on dad not to pry and to give me my space. It made spending time with him something I really enjoyed. It also gave me time to reflect on seeing my twin brother again. Emmett, I loved him more than I thought possible but he loved me just a fiercely. Twins. yeah, he's the oldest by a couple of minutes and he takes that as a calling to be my guardian, that was until he decided to go to Chicago to college and I decided to stay in Washington and go to UW. No. guardian in Washington. Sigh. Then I began to think about all of Emmett's friends that he has made while he has been gone. He still called once a week at least to tell me everything that was going on. Like, how he had an awesome roommate named Edward that was in med school and just finished. The same roommate that was coming home with him. It seemed Edward had gotten into to resident program in Port Angeles and would be bunking with us till he could find a place of his own. I was frightened at how that was going to work. But, I couldn't tell Emmett everything even if I told him something. Although I felt like he had a feeling I was keeping something from him. And was I would tell him in time. yeah, In my time I would tell him the bare minimum and pray he didn't kill him and that the whole town didn't find out.

My thoughts traveled down that road for a while thinking of Emmett and his love Rose his call to tell me that he had found the one had been funny to say the least. Turned out Emmett's truck broke down and he had taken it to the body shop on campus to get it fixed for cheap when a girl turned around and asked him for the keys. He smarted off to her that "no girl" was going to fix his car. Well, instead of cry Rose through her wrench at him and snatched the keys right out of his hand and proceeded to fix his car. The rest was first date and four years of a hostile but very loving relationship. She beats him and he loves it and they make up… a lot. I laugh to myself. At least Emmett has found his happiness and he keeps telling me that I will find mine but, I'm not looking now or ever, it just wasn't suppose to be I was sure of that this Swan would stay single.

"Bella, we're here. lets go."

I take a deep breath as I walk into SeaTac airport. Of course it's packed with people mostly men. Great. I stop in the door way and my dad turns to look at me.

"oh, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't think honey, why don't you just wait in the car and I'll get them."

"No. he'll notice. Just give me a minute I'm ok." I take a deep breath and just pray I can get out of here without being touched. I steady myself as my dad hooks his arm in mine and we began to walk. I hoped that touching Emmett worked the same as touching dad. with no reaction. I just hope no one else tries to hug me. Screaming and cowering on the ground in a fetal position might make your house guest feel like there is crazy person sleeping next to you. We get to the gate and the plane is already unloading its passengers. I look up to hear the sweetest sound.

"Belly!"

"Em!" He comes running towards me and I brace myself for the inevitable as I am wrapped up in safe secure brotherly arms. Thank God. Nothing. Then I notice two beautiful people standing behind him. The girl, blond has to be Rose with flowing golden hair and a skinny yet full figure, she looks right off a runway in Milan or Paris. Stunning. But, she is not what catches my full attention, the boy, it must be Edward has bronze care free hair, tall, lean, but muscular like he might be a runner or something, with this crooked grin that makes my knees go weak. My knees NEVER go weak, over anything. But his eyes are what make me literally stumble, they are looking right at me and I feel like they can see into my very soul. I never felt like this. As I am thinking, of course I've stumbled over my own two feet and I'm falling… into the arms of this gorgeous man.

And straight into fetal position, crazy person trouble…. Or not. Again nothing. Wait, nothing? And then I hear a laugh. His laugh; and my brothers while I look at my father to see him staring at me with wide eyes. He can't believe it either we both thought for sure that I was going to freak like always but, I didn't. What could that mean ever other male had that horrible reaction but with Edward… I couldn't let myself think good things. This Swan is meant to be single and alone, to damaged for anyone else, too much pain felt. But, there was something more to Edward I couldn't quite place this electricity we had the safe peace I felt…

"Bells, I want you to meet Edward, that's the one putting you back on your feet" my brother chuckles "and my Rose" he says as I am placed back on my feet. Rose looks at me and smiles kindly. That's good I hated all his other girlfriends, I hope this one is different.

I turn towards my green eyed man. My? what?

"Hello, Bella I've heard a lot about you it's nice to finally meet you in person" He says with that crooked grin again. That is when I realize that he is still touching me, his hand is on the small of my back and I still don't feel anything but comfort, peace, and something else I can't quite put a name to almost like an electric hum or current it makes my blood boil with feelings I only thought I had once.

"It's nice to meet you Edward, Emmett has told me a lot about you too" I said smiling at him and stepping towards my brother. It felt the loss of his touch instantly and was ready the mourn the loss. How strange no man since…

"So Bells where's Jake?" My brother asks as I flinch and I see my dad out of the corner of my eye shakes his head at my brother. Who looks at him and then at me displaying a smile that says we would come back to that discussion later. That's when I notice Edward with an eyebrow raised to me looking like he can tell something is wrong with me. Maybe he can already tell from my flinch that I'm damaged and no good. I just prayed my nightmares stayed away while he was staying with us. He would be sleeping in the guest room which was right next door to me. Lovely, more to worry about. My dad coughs and brings me out of my macabre thoughts.

"Come on everyone lets get going it's a long ride back" My dad says dispersing the tension a little between me and my twin. It was a uncomfortable silence mostly. Emmett looking at me strangely and Rose trying to talk to my dad. All the while Edward is looking at me every once and while with a look of wonder in his eyes. And I spent the whole trip back to Forks thinking about Edward. Ever since Jacob I had not be able to be around male company that wasn't family and that was hard on my dad seeing as Billy and Jacob live in town and Billy and Dad are or rather were best friends. But, something was different about Edward and not in a bad way I felt safe with him like I belong. I have never belonged. I wasn't sure yet if this was a good thing. I am damaged and I wasn't even sure if he liked me but, something made me feel like he did. I felt like by just going to the airport today and meeting Edward I got a piece of my life back and a piece of my heart to it felt like. But could that be possible that I could have him? That he would want me? I'm sure he's already got someone and with that thought I sigh and watch the rain run down the windows as the car finally pulls into the drive way. This Swan was meant to be lonely, or so I thought. Who would want to take on me and my baggage. Only my best friend and my dad. It was time to call Alice only she would know what to do, she always did know how to fix my sorry life. But then for someone I felt like Edward had answers too. Alice first.

**EPOV**

"I can't wait for you to meet my family"

Emmett tells us and Rose and I smile. He was so happy to be going home and I was so happy to be running away from all the problems here. You would think that at 28 years old, college and med school passed with honors and I would have figured my life. Well that was wrong. I watched the way Emmett fell in love with Rose and although their relationship was weird at the best of times. I knew that Emmett was hopelessly devoted to Rose and her back ground had not been easy to say the least. But Em loved her in spite of it all he said it made her who she was.

I couldn't help but think about all my relationships. The only successful one was the first, Tanya, who knocked me over the head at twelve and informed me that I was taking her to the dance at school and I was her boyfriend, who was I to argue? Needless to say we didn't work as boyfriend and girlfriend but we were great as best friends and we were still that way to this day. She ended up falling in love with her now husband William her first year in college and got married. Right after she graduated she had my two god daughters Haley and Nichole. Those four people would be the only people I would miss besides my parents from this city.

Thinking about Tanya made me realize I should have listened to her more she knew me so well and could always tell when I was getting into trouble. Which brings me to my past girlfriends from hell. The first being, Victoria my high school girlfriend for all four years. Infatuation is a good word to use when discussing Victoria I thought I loved her and all she loved was my parent's trust fund for me. She stuck around for a free ride and I was too hyped up on getting some to know the difference. That was until I figured out that apparently I wasn't enough, I caught her two days before we were to move into the apartment on campus together with my then best friend Mike Newton. Douche. I simply walked away and never looked back.

Sure it hurt and that was the first time I had ever been deeply wounded. But, I should have known it wouldn't be the last. Of course she came crying to me saying it was a one time thing, a mistake, and to say my words to her were rude would be an understatement but, I wasn't stupid enough to believe her lies and I moved on with a lesson learned or so I thought.

Jessica was my next girlfriend sophomore year of college it didn't last long. Jessica was pretty but all she wanted was arm candy and a good time. After Victoria I had decided the next time I was giving myself to some it had to be real. I was going to save myself that kind of pain again. Emotional attachment always hurt worse but there were ways around that. But the physical attachment you carried that shit with you a memory you would never forget so I saved myself and Jessica just couldn't handle that. So that ended after only seven weeks of dating and going to more parties than I knew a college campus could hold. I knew the next girl I dated was going to have to be more than fluff.

Which brings me to my biggest mistake Lauren. I met Lauren in the library on campus my first year into med school. She was a biology major, pre med. We had a lot in common and at first her humor reminded me of Tanya. But the first time Tanya met her she told me to watch out that there was something off about her. If I had only listened. But I didn't Lauren and I dated for two years and she practically moved in with me I loved her and thought she would be the one. But I should of listened to my friends to say Emmett hated her was an understatement. Loath may be more apt and Rose didn't like her either but I was blind to what she was doing to me. In time I came to see how controlling Lauren was. Everything in our lives was schedule where we ate, who we saw, when we studied, when we had sex. It was emotionless, boring but she was safe. So I thought until she told me I had to quit visiting Tanya that she didn't trust her around me. That Emmett was a bad influence that Rose was a bitch and that my mother hated her and therefore I needed to talk to my parents less. That was the wake call I needed and I shoved her out the door telling her exactly where she could shove her demands. The second person I thought I loved out the window and gone. But it didn't hurt if I was being honest with myself I had keep my heart guarded and therefore mostly intact. I had never really given her a chance and now I was grateful for guarding myself like that but, I also knew it was unfair to her in some way but, I just couldn't bring myself to really care. I guess I had always guarded myself like but I prayed for the day that I would find the girl of my dreams. Like Emmett had found his Rose. Someone I could love and let my guard down someone who brought me peace and I could do the same, an equal. I just hoped I would know when I met her, that she was the one.

"Edward, Earth to Edward" Rose said.

I chuckled "Sorry, spaced out, are we ready to go?"

"YES!" Em screamed, "Were taking your and roses car to the transport right?"

"yes, they should be there a couple of days after we arrive" I stop the think if I really want to broach this subject again but decided it was for the best "Em are your sure your dad and sister don't care about me staying, I know Rose staying with you is no big deal but when your dad came for graduation he acted strange about me staying there"

"No, it's fine, dad did act a little weird but Charlie would have said no if he didn't want you there. I can't wait for you to meet my twin, Bella is the best, Although she has become a little distant lately, Dad says she's been having trouble in school, that is so unlike Bella she is the smartest person I know besides you Edward" Em nudged me then.

I laughed Em had done nothing but talk about Bella when we had first moved in together. His sister sounded awesome I couldn't wait to meet her but I could tell Em was scared something was wrong he could always tell when Bella was having a bad day, I think it had something to do with being twins. But he never pushed her saying she would come around and seek him out when she needed him it had worked so far but I could tell he was still worried.

We left our dorm for the last time and dropped my and Roses cars off at the highway transport system that would truck our cars to Washington in a few days time. Then we were off to the airport. Our flight was smooth and I was glad I had packed light not having to wait in line to long to get my bags when we landed.

I came back with my bags to see a man that must be Emmett's dad and a stunning brunette that must be Bella, who Emmett had in his arms swinging around a huge smile on both their faces. Which made me smile. I took a closer look at Bella dark chocolate hair that flowed in gorgeous long waves down her back that matched her shimmering brown eyes that were looking straight at me. Her body did not disappoint either she had graceful curves and was petite and delicate. Stunning, she took my breath away, but as I got back to her eyes I saw a sorrow there like she had been hurt in her past. I don't know how I knew but I just did and I felt the need to find out how this stunning woman could ever have eyes that looked so tired and sad.

I got the chance to do more quickly than I thought as she stumbled over her feet and I caught her. There's was this electric current between us and a desire to stay close to her and keep her safe that I had never felt before.

Was this it? Was this what I was missing? I had to admit I had never felt this way. I knew one thing above all else I had to know more. I had to be sure. More than anything I had to be careful with her.

As I we spoke and I watch her talk to her brother I realized that I was right about the sadness. I wasn't sure until I saw her eyes when Em brought up their family friends the Blacks and more specifically Jacob.

I knew more about Bella from her brother's stories and therefore knew quite a bit about her past. Almost like I had known Bella as long as I knew Emmett. Supposedly Bella had a long time boyfriend named Jacob whose family was best friends with Emmett's. Emmett had even dated Jacob's sister Rachel in high school. Jacob's dad Billy went fishing with Charlie every weekend and everyone knew Jacob loved Bella they had been high school sweethearts everyone had thought that they were going to get married.

Everyone but, Emmett, one night when he got off the phone with Bella he had told me something wasn't right about Jacob that he had a temper but his dad nor Bella would listen and he was worried. By the look in Bella's eyes something had happened but, she had never told Em and I could see the hurt in his eyes, like his fears were coming alive. If something happened to Bella while Emmett was at school I didn't know if he could forgive himself, he saw himself as Bella's protector, A feeling I was beginning to feel as well, although I couldn't understand it.

But the hurt in Em's eyes was nothing to the pain I saw in Bella's and all I wanted to do was grab this girl I only knew of five minutes that I had only heard stories about and make her safe and feel at peace. When she looked at me it felt like being born again. Like my world hadn't existed until I saw her.

As we drove back to the small town of Forks, Washington there were something's to which I was certain. Bella Swan had been hurt by someone and I was sure no matter what that I was going to find out and fight for her. That despite my past Washington felt like home and so did being near Bella, and that although I wasn't sure this girl even knew I was anything other than her twins roommate I was sure that I was going to find out more about her. I had a feeling that somewhere in this time I had found my home and maybe my new life, and I prayed that I had just found the girl of my dreams, that my prayers had been answered. But even if none of that was true I was going to find a way to be there for Bella… if she wanted me. I just prayed that she did.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. Look for the next update soon! and review please. Suggestions always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

**Ok here we go Chapter 2. **

**I'll let you get to it. notice the poem and song choice are the chapter title. the first covers Em & Bella's conversation. The song covers Edward and Bella's talk.**

**A couple of things.**

**Bella and Edward have always have this love at first sight thing. that is so important. This is not to fast. This is them and were the pain and explainations come they will be slower. ****There are some hints of darker things at foot. And it will get darker before it is all over. But don't mis judge Edward has his own demons and we will get there it is one of the many reasons they are so perfect for one another. **

******We get a closer view of Em and Bella's relationship here. There bond is strong. And don't freak at Em's reaction the real one is coming just remember he would do anything for his twin. **

******Ok now i'll stop stalling...**

******I own nothing but my sick need to play with Edward Bella and the gang! lol! **

******

* * *

**

Excerpt from:

Inner Child by Kate

It's been a long, long time.  
I hope that you still know me,  
I've been hiding quite awhile.  
I know that you know all things  
Still, I think I should explain,  
The reason I've been hiding  
Is because of all the shame.

Source: Inner Child, Abuse Poems .?poem=19034#ixzz1FCLyE9h2

Taking Chances by Celine Dion

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
On this planet they call Earth

You don't know about my past and  
I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is goin' too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last

But what do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?

I just wanna start again  
And maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin

What do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?

Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down  
But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah  
There's nothin' like love to pull you up  
When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe

So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do  
Like lovers do

What to you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Reason... For Taking Chances**

**BPOV**

"What am going to do Alice, he knows! I know he does he can sense everything! Always! Damn twin abilities!" I said as I stomped around my best friend's apartment, I had made some excuses and headed straight for Alice's after texting her to tell her I was on my way. She could tell like Emmett that there was a problem. Emmett just has no idea how big. Dad had taken it fine and nodded me on and told me to call if I decided to stay over. Emmett glared at me and I ignored him. But Edwards reaction shocked me the most he looked hurt. Like he was trying to fix all my problems but could tell that I was running. I guess I was but then I had always been a runner when things got bad, but my problem was I always ran when it was too late.

"Ok, calm down and think what does he know Bella? You haven't told him, your dad wouldn't breathe a word, and _he_ wants to keeps his balls this time around so nothing has been said Emmett just has a hunch"

"Em's not the only one" I mumble.

"Huh?" Alice turns to look at me "Who else?"

"Edward, his roommate"

"Oh Bella, you should of never told your dad it was ok for him to stay, how are you going to handle that?" Alice said with sad humble eyes. I knew she was truly my best friend a sister more really, but she had saved me from myself I don't know how many times. It's why I always run to her. She's tough and honest but always has my best interest at heart.

"It won't be a problem I have no reaction to him, actually I do but it's not bad" But if I was being honest I would have gone on to say how badly that frightened me. I had met him and known him all of 4 hours and I felt this attachment I couldn't describe a peace that was palpable like I could trust him I felt safe with him and though I felt those things I was still frightened, after all I had trusted Jake. I shivered when I remembered all the scars that trusting other people had gotten me in my life. Jake was just the tip of the ice berg.

Alice was staring at me like I had two heads, "what do you mean nothing, no reaction?"

"None" I said as a small smile pulled to my face.

"Bella, that's not what you said, you said there was a reaction but that it wasn't bad. What was it?" Alice said with a strange look on her face "I see hope, is it possible?"

"Alice I don't know, I JUST DON'T KNOW!" I snapped

"Your scared"

"Terrified, but there is this peace and electricity when he touches me I've never felt anything like it, like if he would let me, I could curl into to him and sleep for years and never have to worry. But, hope Alice, I don't know if I can hope, I haven't said more than ten words to him and I'm not the take home to mom type, I've got to much baggage for someone like him, he probably has some hot girlfriend any way." Alice let me ramble but, I saw the narrowing of her eyes and she wicked smile or her face. I knew what she said next was going to be more of a command than advice. I steeled myself but still wasn't prepared.

"You have to go home" She said with conviction, pulling me up and leading me to the door all while taking the glass of wine she poured me out of my hands.

"Excuse me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, and I think that is the problem, you need to go home and talk first to Emmett then to Edward you need to get your life on track. Think about this Bella Swan, if he is taken then fine, walk away but at least you know. But even if he is not and this ends up being nothing more than a rebound and a feel good for the past twenty-five years of hell you have been through, then is that really such a bad thing?" She stopped to take a deep breath and then continued with the advice that would change everything.

"But let me ask you, Bella, if you walk away from him and never try to find out what is going on between you two and if there is a remote possibility that you could find happiness with this person can you live with yourself? Could it be possible that this person could be your ticket back to love and happiness and the feeling of being whole? If he is any or all of those things can you really whole yourself up in your room and drown yourself in work and not wonder that maybe, just maybe this person was made for you and here for a reason? Can you really walk away from that?"

I gasped, and went completely rigid. Could I? Could I do that? No. I knew I had to know him somehow in some form I had to be a part of this man's life. Not because he could maybe free me from this hell and all the people who put me here. No, I knew deep down I was strong enough to do that myself. No, I had to know him because I had this draw to him like I would be doing myself and him a disservice not to at least know him. But, could he make me whole, was I even capable of love at this point? I didn't know but, I knew I had to do something I had wallowed in my hate and pity for to long. Alice was right I needed to go home and have some long hard discussions.

"What about Emmett? What do I say? How do I start?"

"With the WHOLE truth and at the beginning, you know this Bella you're an editor and a publisher you know this" she said ending with a giggle. I pushed her then grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Thank you for everything, I know this will be hard and terrifying but, I know your right. Thanks for knowing when you to push"

"Always, I love you too. Now go home"

* * *

I walked into the house and straight into the living room where I heard the game on and as a rounded the corner I could see everyone watching whatever sport Charlie deemed appropriate for the evening. Dad looked up at me then and smiled, it was a smile I knew all to well, it had sadness to it, knowing that I only ran to Alice's like that when it was really bad. I could tell he was worried and I was just plain scared but, as always Alice was right it was time to be brave to show my new scars. I just hope my brother would understand why I had been hiding from him after all these years. I smiled back at my dad to ease his pain and he turned back to the TV as Em and Edward both turned their heads towards me both having the most adorable smiles. But Em's had the same sadness and I knew it was time.

"Em will you take a drive with me?"

"Of course" He bounded up from the chair he was sitting in to plant a kiss on Rose and mumble that he didn't know when he'd be back. She nodded and then smiled at me and mouthed "thank you" I knew this must had been hard on Em then and I felt a pang of guilt at not telling him sooner. I nodded to Rose.

"We'll be back" I said looking at everyone. I noticed Edward then and could tell that he knew what I was doing so I decided to bite the rest of the bullet and commit myself to whatever destiny had in store. "Edward" I said as his eyes snapped up to look at me and the smile and yearning did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room. "When I get back would you mind helping me with supper?"

"I'd love to Bella" he said with a breath taking smile that made me smile and lit up the room.

"Ok then, we'll be back"

"Be careful Bells and you guys take your time"

I smiled again at the room and then walked out the front door to the jeep where Em was waiting patiently. I got in the jeep as Em made it roar to life. He looked at me but didn't say anything. I smiled at him.

"The park" I said with a grimace. Running through my mind and deciding that I was going to just stick with the Jake ordeal and not go any further back. Emmett knew all that, although he didn't experience it, he was there for it and the fallout. That actually gave me hope that he could handle the fall out again. I hated leaning on him like this but, I knew I could trust him with what I was going to ask him to promise me before I told him.

"That bad?" he said looking at me in the eyes trying to read the problems that he might find there.

"Yeah, we may never want to go back there after I tell you everything, but I need you to let me led and hold your emotions I can't process yours while I relive mine, promise me"

"Ok, I promise" he said to the windshield "Take all the time you need"

"Don't say that, I may loose my nerve" I mumbled under my breath

The park was lit by old wrought iron laterns and absolutely one of mine and Em's favorite places to play as kids. As we got older this was the safe place we would run to for escape: when he broke up with Rachel I had found him here. When conversions and things with mom got to bad we would come here to talk it out. Even the whole James thing. Everything bad was always discussed here. And always together. It seemed fitting to burden the park with this sad news because, well, it carried everything else that had brought us to our knees.

"Em I don't know where to start but Alice says the beginning and I'd go from there, but there are a lot of beginnings this time so I'll just start with Jake"

He nodded but was keeping his promise to not say anything. I sighed, it seemed like it had become a defense mechanism. Feel pain, sigh. Relive painful memories. Sigh. Feel discomfort or guilt. Sigh. This time it was all of it and I felt as if my heart would pound out of my chest. I was going to inflict pain here and I knew it but, I couldn't keep him in the dark anymore I couldn't protect him anymore than he could me. So I took a deep breath and began.

"Jake and I have been broken up for six months now, I guess you will get to tell me I told you so. His temper Em. It was worse… I knew it was bad but he… He went too far." I sobbed a little and then held my head up and started again.

"This is probably more information then you want to have on your twin sister but I was never imitate with Jake I wanted to wait and in the beginning he was fine with that, but I think when we moved to UW together and started talking marriage he thought I would give in. But that's not what I wanted and well we just didn't see eye to eye on the issue and he just kept… pushing"

"Bella I swear to God if he…"

"You promised" I sobbed and shook my head looking into frightened eyes.

"Sorry" he said and I took a deep breath and started again.

"Well, I held him off till this past summer and he kept pushing and kept pushing. Finally one day when dad wasn't home I lost it. We were in my room, I was packing up for a weekend trip with Alice when he pushed me on the bed and said that if I truly loved him then I could at least give him something"

Emmett grimaced and I knew he was fighting his own temper so I thought it best to just plow ahead.

"I pushed him off as best I could and told him that if he loved me then he could wait a couple more years. That I wanted it special not some roll in the hay on a summer afternoon. He got so angry he pushed me up against the door and started to feel all over me. My body reacted in convulsions and I started to get sick that's when he hit me square across the jaw" I took a deep breath and steeled myself

"He NEVER, NEVER Em, He never touched me again like that but, he came back after he cooled off and apologized and like an idiot I forgave him. The cycle continued like that for three months and I hide it from everyone for a while. Until around Christmas, I was at Jakes with his family and I already had several bruises on me but as you know it's cold here so I kept covered up but Alice was beginning to wonder about my sudden interest in spending the night at her apartment all the time and my increase in my ability to wear makeup, but anyway, we were at Jakes when I asked him to take me home in front of Billy he was upset that he had to leave his friends and by now his abuse just wasn't about sex anymore it was anything and everything so when he got me to Charlie's he was already pretty worked up and when dad wasn't there well he followed me to my room and when I turned around and saw him, I told him to go home, he got so angry that he pushed me out into the hall way and before I knew it I was falling down the stairs. Dad and Alice walked in, in enough time to see Jake push me. He tried to cover it up but neither dad nor Alice would let it go. I moved home after I got out of the hospital for my fractured ankle, arm and internal bleeding. Jake calls all the time and Alice says he drives by but I haven't talked to him since that night. Dad filed for a restraining order on him for me and they took pictures of all my bruises but we didn't file charges and I'm not going to. I'm tired of reliving this pain over and over again. Billy won't talk to dad anymore, Rachel and Jake spread vicious rumors about me being a tease and that I cheated on Jake. I never of course but people in this town with believe anything so between finishing my degree online, working at the house for the publishing company doing there editing, and pretty much staying out of sight I haven't been anywhere or really lived in the past six months. I wanted to tell you Em really but, I knew you would come straight home and you were so happy I couldn't let my hell, wreck your life too so I begged dad not to say anything and he agreed that until I was ready to tell you he wouldn't say anything. I'm so sorry that I have hurt you. I…"

"Shhh… Bella it's okay come here" He grabbed me and pulled me to his arms "We don't have to talk about it, But let me ask you was that why dad wasn't sure about Edward coming to stay?"

"Yes, if a man touches me Em besides family I loose it, big time" I sobbed into his shoulder.

He nodded, "Ok well, but Edward isn't…" At looked at him then and he had a wry smile on his face. He could tell already there was something between Edward and me. I shrugged and kept my head in his chest.

"I know and don't understand but Em I think something is there I don't know but he makes me feel safe and I know he's your best friend and you may not understand after all I've been through why I feel I may want to start something with him but I think I have to try"

He smiled a huge smile and nodded. "I'm not one of those brothers Bells you do whatever, I guess I should tell you some background on him though"

I stopped him with my hand over his mouth. "No I want him to tell me if he wants, but one question" I started to smile we were back to normal again the relief was wonderful and I was never more happy to have my twin than in this moment.

He smiled his huge smile and nodded his head up and down so hard I thought it might fall off. "Anything"

"Is he at least single?"

Em laughed so hard I thought he was going to dump me right out of his lap and fall to the floor

"Yes! He's single and you need to hear at least this" He said looking serious again, so I nodded "he has been hurt by woman Bells go easy on him I think with everything you have been through he will be good for you. I think your great for him, My best friend and sister I didn't think I'd ever see it!"

"And you may not" I said solemnly

"Whatever, I have feeling about this. Your perfect for each other" he said with a huge smile

"You and your feelings and Alice too no less, you sound like you're ready to plan a wedding before I have had a real conversion with him!"

"Oh boy Alice too! Now I know this is going to be good" I shook me head.

"How do you know I'll be good for him? That he'll be good for me? What if I don't know how to give anymore?" I whispered

Em looked at me sternly but gently "Because I like I said he has a past too Bells things that he needs to tell not me, and you do too. You won't understand until he can come clean but you too have some things in common when it comes to moms. That's all I am going to say. He'll go slow with you Bells and bring you out of your shell, and he's good, I trust him. I trust him with you."

"I love you Em. I'm sorry thank you" I said bringing us back to reality and Emmett walked us back from the park bench to the Jeep.

"I love you too sis, you know this all is going to work out I promise, now let's get you back to the house so you can have a talk!" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, Em always knew how to make me laugh and turn a situation around. This turned out better than expected I knew he had to process everything and I knew this wasn't the last conversation about this topic for us but he was in the loop now and as always on my side I knew I could face anything with him with me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat and continued to watch game after game waiting on my best friend and his sister to come back. I was glad Bella was finally getting whatever was going on off her shoulders but as I looked at Charlie he looked worried.

"Is everything ok?" I ask before I could stop myself

Charlie looked at me with knowing eyes "Yes, they'll be fine it's just so hard for Bella to tell him this, he's going to need time to cool off and process it." I nodded I couldn't imagine what Jake had done to Bella but I knew I was going to have to look out for Emmett's temper. I saw one of our brotherly talks in the near future. "maybe we should order pizza" Charlie said taking me away from my thoughts.

When the pizza arrived Charlie paid for it and brought the boxes into the kitchen. Rose had retreated hours ago saying she was going to take a bath and finish her book, and not to worry about calling her for dinner. So it was just Charlie and me at the table in a comfortable silence.

"Your different" Charlie stated

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed

"With Bella, your're different, good for…" he said and I couldn't help but cut in. I meant a lot to me that Charlie knew I meant Bella no harm.

"I hope so I would like to try to…" he looked at me then and smiled. I couldn't finish my sentence so I sat there for moment looking at him.

"I know, you have my blessing and Bella's to it looks like but go slow with her she been…"

"hurt" I finished for him. He looked at me them with wide eyes and nodded. "You have no idea" he whispered.

"Does Em know? I didn't think she had told him. I thought that was what she was doing tonight telling him about Jake, He really damaged her…" Charlie took a deep breath and I knew I needed to jump in or he was going to tell me things that I hoped Bella would trust to me in time.

"Charlie, that is what she is doing, or least I think so and no one knows, not even me and maybe it should stay that way until Bella deems it otherwise"

"Of course, sorry, when you said it like that I thought maybe she had already said something. For the record, she likes you already, you don't understand how big a deal that is but it's huge. Go slow with her listen to her"

"I will, I promise, I just never felt anything like this before" I whispered looking down at my now cold pizza.

Before he could say thing else Bella and Em walked through the door. Both looking so much better. Charlie lets out a huge sigh and smiles. "All better now?"

"Yeah dad we're better" They both said at the same time.

We all laughed to together as Bella and Em shook their heads at each other.

"You know they have always done that" Charlie said. Getting up and going to put his plate in the sink "Goodnight all, Bed time for me. Work comes early, make sure to lock up everything I'm glad you're all home and better" he said going up the stairs after giving Bella a hug and whispering in her ear.

"Well I think I'm going to go see what my Rosie is up to." Em said looking between Bella and me, we had locked eyes with each other since she entered the room and I couldn't stop looking at her and noticing how much better she looked after her talk with her brother. I dragged my eyes from Bella with a smile and looked at my best friend.

"She said she was going for a bath and finish her book but that was hours ago." I said smiling at him. He nodded and started to take the stairs two at a time when he stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned around.

"Hey, Ed. Tomorrow you wanna go for a jog around the park with me in the morning?" Bella groaned and I looked at her. She shook her head and I shrugged it off. I wasn't sure what that meant but, Em and I took runs back in Chicago all the time.

"Sure Em. What time?"

"The usual" I nodded and he turned around and continued up the stairs.

I turned to Bella then and smiled.

"I guess we didn't get back in time for supper" She said with a giggle. The sweetest sound I think I had ever heard. I wanted to drown myself in it.

"No, but I didn't really get to eat your dad and I were talking, would you like to join me?" I said looking at the floor.

"I'd loved to thank you" I pulled her chair out for her and she blushed the most lovely said of pink as I went to the cabinet and got her a plate and a bottle water out of the fridge. I sat across from her a we both stared at each other for what felt like forever. Until I couldn't wait I had to ask

"So Em seems ok now. Are you?"

"I will be I think, I'm going to have to watch Em for awhile he is still processing it will take some time but he is going to want to lash out. I know him too well" I nodded

"Your right, I was thinking about that earlier … I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked perplexed with me.

"That you have been hurt, you dad called it damaged, he made it sound like this wasn't the first time you've been hurt" I whispered to her she had flinched when I said damaged and now more than ever it seemed like that word fit almost too well.

"Thank you, I… I… I don't know what to say… Jake… he and I… It just…" she started to sobbed and I thought I had pushed her to hard I got up from the table and went to sit beside her and I couldn't stop myself, I pulled her in arms and held her as she cried.

"Shhh.. Bella it's okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed it none of my business I'm just Em's best friend but I'm worried about you"

She looked at me then "You mean your worried about Em." She stated I was shaking my head.

"No. you. I'm worried about you" I whispered into her hair.

"I don't understand." she breathed deep and turned in my lap. My stomach muscles tightened and I had to take a deep breath to suppress urges that I was coming to realize I had never truly felt. "You are so handsome, I'm plain, you are so good and I … I'm damaged beyond belief. You don't want me Edward there's no way I would be good for you. But, I feel this feeling around you … safe and peace, comfort and this desire…" She said blushing before she continued.

"I NEVER felt this ever and I don't even know if you want to be around me and I'm sure you'll run after you hear everything that has happened in my life. But, I can't live with myself if I don't try this if I didn't say anything to you. I know I'm being bold and only known you for less than a day but I just can't shake this … this thing between us. You probably don't even know what I'm talking about and think I'm crazy. So, I understand if you have a girlfriend or something, if your not interested in a plain damaged girl from Washington, who can't even leave her house because she is frightened about what she will hear when she goes to the grocery store about what people say about her. But, I know this, you're the only man in the last six months that has been able to touch me and I not end up terrified and cringing on the floor at their feet…"

I listened closely as she rambled on. She ws so scared that I couldn't be there for her? That i would run away from here. What she didn't know was i had my own demons. But, i felt like we would get there eventually, a thought that scared me and thrilled me. All i could think about now was taking care of this beautiful woman in my lap. Focusing on how fast this emotions had come through. I had never believed in true love or love at first sight until in knocked me on my ass. But was it possible, it had to be, she felt it too? I couldn't believe it, I felt this woman's hurt and pain and all I wanted to do was relieve it. I'd gladly take it on myself. I knew I needed to respond before she started berating herself for being so bold so I took a huge deep breath and steeled myself for her reaction and I pulled her back and gazed into those wonderful and hopeful, but sad chocolate eyes. And let my heart guide me.

**BPOV**

I was an idiot I was sitting in this mans lap the safest place I had ever been I was sure. Pouring my desires and emotions, my whole heart really out to him and I hadn't known him twelve hours yet. Yep, a complete screw up. I was waiting on him to say something when he pulled me back form his tear stained shirt. I knew then this was over and her would be running in a matter of moments.

"Bella… I have that same feeling too" he said and I gasped.

"I do, feel like I have known you my whole life, I have desires for you too. I have this need to relieve your pain, to fight for you. I want this too whatever it is. Your right I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try. But your wrong about some thing too. You're the most wonderful, beautiful, stunning woman I have ever seen. And I have my own scars but, I want nothing more than to figure this out, if you'll have me. Please, I'm sorry I'm being to forward but please know that I won't hurt you and you don't have to tell me anything just let me be around you in your presence that's all I ask. And if you want me then we will figure everything out, there's things I need to tell you but only when your ready we will go as slow as you want Bella I promise, that is if you want me at all"

"I do, I'm afraid that I may want to keep you" I whispered so low I thought he couldn't hear me until he answered

"I already know that I want to keep you" I looked up at him then, our noses touching, he reached a palm to my face and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips graze mine. I couldn't believe we had been so bold with each other that we had made a declaration to each other. And now I was going to receive the first kiss I had had in half a year. And I wasn't frightened but excited. That was until my phone went off in my pocket and Edward pulled his face back smiling.

"Perfect timing" He said, I laughed and looked at the screen and smiled.

"She always does, Hey Alice, I'm fixing to go to bed talk to you in the am?" I said getting off his lap and kissing his cheek. As my best friend hung up with me saying she would see me for breakfast and girl talk in the morning. Something I was looking forward to. "See you in the morning?" I asked as I turned to him asking hopefully he smiled a brilliant smile and nodded. As I headed up the stairs to what I knew would be a long night. I prayed to God that my dreams were of almost kisses and brillant green eyes.

* * *

**Ok there it is. **

**Song suggestions always welcome. **

**There is a declartions on the table. Chances are being taken.**

**Next Chapter: Bella's dreams, Alice and Bella time, and the jog around the park with the boys.**

**Review, scream shout, praise, whatever just give me something please. I was scared about posting this one and the next chapter too. Well,till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Like a Storm

**Ok Chapter 3! Two songs again. Lets' see how Bella's night went shall we?**

**More at the bottom.**

**I own nothing :(**

**

* * *

**

**Walk on by Kellie Coffey**

It came out of nowhere, dropped like a stone  
Careless betrayal, I could not believe it  
I feel abandoned, where did it all go wrong?  
Truth in my blind-spot, I could not see it  
I cry out to heaven to get me through hell  
In the meantime I just keep tellin' myself  
Walk On , Walk On  
Don't let this sad set-back break me  
Walk On, Walk On  
See where this detour will take me  
Well I've been beaten down hung aground  
But I'll pick myself up and dust-off  
and Walk On  
Sun sets behind me and all that's ahead  
Is a long stretch of road  
God knows where it's going  
Cryin' comes easy, out here in the dark  
'cause the hardest part is the fear of not knowin'  
I ain't got nothin' left that I could lose  
The only thing that I know I can do  
Walk On , Walk On  
Don't let this sad set-back break me  
Walk On, Walk On  
See where this detour will take me  
Well I've been beaten down hung aground  
But I'll pick myself up and dust-off  
and Walk On

Source(s):

/uploads/Walk_On.…

**I'll Stand by you by Rascal Flatts**

It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that

You think your lost  
But your not lost on your own  
Your not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go

It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
When we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight

And I wont let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I wont let you down  
It wont get you down  
Your gonna make it  
Yea I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I wont let go  
Wont let you go  
No I wont

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's like a storm…**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, baby I love you, I want you, don't you want ,me?" He pants in my ear. After tackling me to my bed. _

_Couldn't he see I was packing getting ready to go for my girl weekend with Alice? No of course not that would mean he would have to think about someone other than himself. So it was always the same thing over and over again. It was getting exhausting. _

_I loved him or I thought I did. He was the only boy I had ever dated but I thought I got lucky true love the first time out. Until about two years ago when he started pressuring me to be …. Closer to him. It wasn't what I wanted._

_I wasn't a tease or anything I tried my best not too be overtly sexy. But it seemed like the more I said no and tried to be chaste the more it spurred him on. It wasn't that Jake wasn't good looking he was and I had feelings for him, but I wanted it to be special and I always new that I would know when the time was right. I wasn't against having sex before marriage just sex before I felt like it was what I wanted. Jake just didn't get it. And he pushed_

"_Bella, please… if not something for you then at least something for me. Some relief from having to look at your beautiful self all the time. You know I love you. Bella just give me a little I would give you the world…" _

_I had had enough. "Jake get off me… that's all you think about. Is that all this relationship means to you now? If so why do you think I want to roll around with you if all I will be is a notch on your belt" To be honest that was harsh he didn't have a belt or rather it didn't have any notches on it. But he just pushed and like always I pushed back._

_I gasped as he grabbed me and slung me to the door knocking all of air out of me. He had never acted like this, never hurt me or forced me. All I could think about was that my mother said this type of thing would happen to me, because I was to pretty and to stupid to tell what the signs were. That I would end up broken and battered so I should just give in like she always did. Those thoughts made me sick along with what I felt were Jakes hot hands running roughly over my thighs and between my legs as his tongue tried to dip below my shirt toward my breast. Thank god I had worn jeans today and a long sleeve turtleneck sweater. I felt myself getting sick and Jake noticed me taking offence to what he was doing to me, telling from my eyes and the tears in them that he had finally gone too far. This was a betrayal I didn't see coming I'd been blindsided. As I began to get sick I heard him yell_

"_I disgust you do I? Well you're a fucking tease, I've had it Bella, I've been the patient, and caring boyfriend I am 23 years old in a steady relationship you should be putting out!" _

"_Not ever now, you do disgust me now… Why Jake why can't you just wait it's my choice I'm not ready. Please let me go you're scaring me and your grip on my wrist hurts"_

_I screamed through my tears. I was scared. Would he take be here? Would my first time be my rape by my boyfriend of seven years? What the fuck was wrong with my life? Where was my dad? I prayed someone would stop this before it went too far. _

"_Never! NEVER! I'll show you choice Bella this is enough it's always been you and I. It always will be…" _

"_Like hell" I snapped finding courage I didn't know I had. "Let me go Jake, Go home, and don't come back"_

"_Never, You're mine and it's time you learned respect and gratitude for me Bella. I'm going to show you that you'll always be mine, nobody will want you after me. But you'll enjoy it I promise" he said with a sneer and my world swayed from his hand connecting to my jaw and as I felt myself slumping towards the door I screamed as he started to unbuttoned his pants and my world went black._

"NO!" I woke up with a start, same as always, panting and in a cold sweat. That's when I heard it someone coming through my door and two other sets of foot falls down the hall.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward said opening my door "the screaming, I heard it. Are you alright?" He said getting closer to the bed as Emmett arrived right behind him. Both sitting down on my bed and looking at me as Edward dried the tears with his hand that I didn't know were falling down my face.

I nodded I couldn't speak yet.

"Bells… what did you dream?" Emmett said with sad eyes as I shook my head. If I said it out loud with Edward here he would run for sure and I wanted to keep him here as long as I could.

"Em… give us a minute?" Edward asked my twin

He nodded "I'm going back to bed, in the morning Bells you and I are to have another chat ok?" He asked but, not really I knew that tone, he was scared and in protective big brother mode. "See you for our run in a couple hours ok Ed?"

"Yeah"

"Em, dad will probably be in the hall tell him I'm ok just the usual" I grimaced and so did Em letting him know that this was common was hard for me and him. I knew that. But, he nodded and shut my door.

"I'm sorry I woke you" I whispered

"I wasn't sleeping, really, I had just woke up myself" he said as I scooted over so he could really sit on my bed.

"Lay with for awhile? Please" I whispered I just needed him close and I knew he was going to ask for details, I knew I needed to come clean with him but, I was so terrified he was going to run. But, I was trying out this trust thing and my heart was telling me that I was safe.

"Anything for you" he whispered back "Bella… I know I said I wouldn't push but will you tell me? Something, Anything? If you don't or can't I understand. But you looked so frightened when I came in I know that look I have felt it. Will you let me in, love?" he said the last word with such reverence

"Please Bella I swear I'm not going any where you can trust me, your not in this alone" Looking in his eyes I knew the truth he wasn't running he wanted me to let him in so we could get over this together. I just prayed that was possible.

And so I did, I told him everything that I had told Em and my dreams in detail and he just held me as I cried. I had never felt arms that felt so safe and secure. I told him my fears that he would run and that's when I realized what he had said earlier. I had to ask him. Could I hope? Could I love?

"You called me love earlier? You say that to all the girls?"

"No just you. Only you" I gasped and he put his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes to his peaceful and comforting touch. "You don't have to say it Bella, probably don't feel the same, slow remember, I won't push you just let me in ok?"

"Ok" I said and then before I knew it I realized my heart was talking not my brain because nothing was rational about this, him, me, us or this love that we both felt, but we were both just going with it, both of us knowing this was real and true and right. So my heart spoke for the first time, "I feel the same Edward, I do, Just give me time and don't stop saying it. I'll get to where you are. Just help me. I won't shut you out and it's ok to push a little"

"I love you Bella, Sleep my love I'll wait for you, fight for you, no-one will ever hurt you again I swear"

"Stay and hold me while I sleep?"

"Always"

"Edward" knowing I had to ask my questions before I lost my nerve.

"Yes, love?"

"Have you ever felt like this? Aren't you scared? This happened so sudden do you think we are misinterpreting our feelings?"

"Do you feel it Bella? This hum between us? This current that I have with you. That feeling that we could do anything as long as were together?"

"Yes, I feel it, I find comfort in your touch but, I have never felt this way. Everyone says to take your time in love, don't rush it. And well, think about it in less that twenty four hours we have admitted to each other that we love each other. I've never fallen so fast or so hard and I'm not your average girl, Edward I over think everything but, I can't help this feeling that we are doing the right thing for us, that we are the real thing…. I just wanted to make sure that you understand and feel the same way. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you because I can be close to you. I… I care very deeply about you. I'm scared to lose you"

"You want lose me unless you tell me to go, Bella. I've never felt like this either; I didn't even believe it was possible. It might seem fast to everyone else but I know that we're on the right track. I want to be you're everything, be here to help you through this and after. I'm glad that my touch comforts you and humbled to the fact that I'm the only man who can touch you like this. I know everything will come slower for you but, I'm patient I will wait forever if I need to as long as were together and talk things out we will be fine. I promise" He said looking into my eyes with such love and devotion.

I knew that although this was fast on some levels and slow on others, somewhere deep down I knew this was suppose to work this way, that we were meant to be. I just had to let it go and trust my heart something I had never done before.

When Jake and I got together it was the logical choice, my family and his family were fused together like glue to paper, or so I thought. My dad loved the idea of us being together and the Blacks and the Swans, one day being a real family. So I went with it, when Jake asked me out our freshman year I said yes, not because I liked him or loved him but, for my family, to make my dad happy. It was the logical thing to do and staying with him was just easy and so I realized that my brain was what fell in love with Jake, not my heart, no never my heart because I knew that it had always belonged to this beautiful man lying next to me, whispering words of love and devotion in my ear.

I sighed with those thoughts, a good sigh this time, a sigh of comfort and release. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep so deep that it felt like I hadn't slept for years. While the man I loved just held me in his arms to keep me grounded and safe.

* * *

**EPOV**

I held her all night long; her screams had scared me to the brink of panic when I had heard them. I had come running into her room before I knew I was on my feet. Grabbing her into my arms and squeezing her tightly to my chest. I wasn't sure at the time what Jacob had done to her but by the look on her face I was sure that it was in Jacob Blacks best interest to stay far away from me and Bella.

Once she confided in me what had happened and everything that was in her dreams I was never surer that Jacob better stay as far away as possible if he valued his limbs and his life. I could feel her shame and tried to take it away as best I could but I knew that someway, even if she had not loved him she had trusted him and he had shattered that trust. Which made her whole soul, heart, and body feel shattered and broken.

I didn't understand our connection but I was thankful for it. As she told me what she was thinking, what her mom had said to her I could tell that we had similar issues in that area of our lives. The only difference was that she still had contact with her mother from time to time and mine was long gone. I was thankful to my adoptive parents for everything they had done for me but that did not stop my biological mothers' abuse when I was younger. She didn't go very far into her relationship with her mother and asked that I never bring it up around Em or Charlie, saying that the reaction was not worth the pain. In the same respect I didn't give her a lot of background into my past with my mother only sharing that we had a similar past. It was unspoken but we both knew we would get to a place where we could talk about it, but not yet.

I had shared with her my past romantic relationships and how I hadn't realized what I was missing until I found it, till I found her. But also I had shared that I wasn't as pure as she was although I was far from promiscuous. When I was telling her this I had felt my own shame. If she every aloud me to be that close to her then she would be giving me the greatest of gifts and I couldn't return the gesture. A thought that both humbled me and made me feel disgust with myself. But, this time it was her that had soothed me saying that every road we had taken had gotten us to where we are, that we should just be thankful that we had found each other. I was thankful more than I could express. I let myself begin to relax as she began to wiggle in my arms. I leaned in and kissed her hair and her eyes fluttered open as the first rays on light filtered into the room.

"Good morning" I said into her strawberry scented hair.

"Morning" she said stretching in my arms. As her legs stretched out she brushed up against me and I moaned and her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry I…. I didn't… I" she stammered as her face flushed.

"Shhh… Bella no big deal. It happens every morning" I said with a chuckle as she made her way out of her bed quickly and towards the bathroom door where she turned around her face flushed with a beautiful pink and rosy blush.

"I'm going to…, meet me for breakfast downstairs? I'm sure Alice will be here soon and I want you to meet her." She said with a smile.

"I love to meet your best friend yeah, I'm going to get ready for my run with Em this morning see you downstairs ok?

"Ok" she said I waited for her to shut the door before I got up and made my way into the guest room and to a nice cold shower.

When I got out Em and Charlie were both sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Well, good morning to you, glad you could make it back to your room" Em said with a smile. I looked immediately to Charlie who had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I , um… that is… nothing…" I stammered. Finally Charlie jumped in to save me.

"Don't worry son, I'm not that kind of father and as long as Bells is happy that's all that matters. I know nothing happened, I looked in on you after you all quit talking and I had never seen her so peacefully asleep. She has always tossed and turned ever since her mother…"

"Yeah that's what she told me last night" I said as two sets of eyes got incredibly wide

"she told you" Em and Charlie said almost together.

"Not about Renee but, I got the whole story of Jacob and the nightmares" I said truthfully. "If I ever see him I swear to God…"

"Get in line buddy" Em said with a menacing look in his eyes.

"She says he still calls and texts her."

"I know but she won't let me file that restraining order, I understand her reason but the harassment is awful for her. She won't even go out of the house. Alice goes and gets our groceries for us mostly" Charlie said.

"Well I think I'm going to try to get her out over the next couple of days maybe with all of us with her she won't feel so vulnerable. My car comes in day after tomorrow so I think that could be our first outing you can drive us Em and we'll go get it and come back then we can go walk around town if she is up to it" I said Bella had told me I could push a little and this is one of the places I was going to push her. She couldn't let him win. By staying holed up in her father's house was exactly what she was letting happen.

"Dying to take your girlfriend out?" Em teased

"yes, I can't wait to show her off, but we're taking it slowly" I said honestly

They both smiled at me then and got up as we made our way to breakfast and my girl.

I made my way down the stairs before I was attacked by Bella and this short pixie looking girl with short black hair that had to be Bella best friend Alice. I liked her immediately.

"Good morning to you both what do I owe the pleasure of such a greeting?" I said as I heard Em, Rose and Charlie chuckling behind me.

Alice looked at me then with a huge smile "You brought Bells back to us and that deserves a hug and a thank you, so thank you" She was laughing but I could tell she was completely serious and she wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone one in the room looked thrill and giddy at the revelation that was Bella and I.

"Well, your welcome but, I should be thanking Bella she is the one who has changed me. I never knew I could love someone so deeply and thoroughly, I know that I do no matter what the time frame" Bella looked up then and beamed at me, along with everyone else in the room there was no argument to my declaration of love for this beautiful woman that I now had in my arms. I dragged Bella to the table and she fixed me and her both bowls of cereal and glasses of juice as everyone began to talk about what they were going to do today.

"What do you and Rose want to do today Bells? Girl time!" Alice squealed

"That's fine we can just stay here if you want" Bella said looking at Alice as I saw here face fall.

"Bella do you think we could go out, I need to scope around and see what's here and I'd like to see what auto shops are available that I could apply to" Rose said with a smile. "Also I'd like to get to know you better, we will be sisters one day you know?"

Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes I knew she didn't want to bring everyone down but I knew she was scared to get out. "Well… I guess so but can we not go around town can we go to the city, Port Angeles maybe?" she said shying away from telling Rose and Alice no on a girl day.

"Yes of course, I can scope things out around town later"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Alice smiled at her best friend knowing she was making an effort.

"Maybe we could do some shopping Alice I think I'm lacking in some areas and I'd like some more shorts and maybe a new bathing suit" Bella said.

Alice squealed again as she hugged Bella tightly. "Well eat up lets get going!"

"Ok, ok," she said finishing her breakfast and kissing me on the cheek as her as Rose both went up the stairs.

"I'll see you when you get back ok, love? Have fun" I called as she got to the top of the stairs

"Ok, have fun on your run and Em?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"To the park and back don't start anything"

"Damn it" he mumbled "Ok"

"Promise me"

"Promise" he grumbled and she smiled and then looked at me

"You too Edward, Promise"

"Anything sweetheart I promise to the park and back, have a good time see you later"

she smiled then a brilliant heartwarming smile and turned towards her room to get ready.

Em looked at me then. "Come on we need to chat"

"Have a good day boys see you this evening" Charlie called out as we went out the front and hopped into Emmetts Jeep.

* * *

The park was nice and we ran in silence but once we had done our usual fifteen laps we stopped on a park bench and I began to stretch.

"She loves you" he stated.

"I know" I said smiling but finding a crazy amount of interest in my shoes suddenly. "I love her too"

"I know I'm glad, you have my blessing, dad's too"

"Thank you, I should have said something I know but I just didn't… I just wasn't sure yet you know. And I thought you'd be pissed" I told him honestly looking up for the first time since we started this conversation, to find him grinning ear to ear at me.

"No man it's all good, you make Bells happy and she was like a new person this morning dad said he had never seen her so up beat and just plain giddy"

"I see a life with her Em" I said seriously, it was important for him to know how far gone I truly was.

"I know, I'm happy for both of you, I've seen you as a brother for a while now, it looks like it will be true one day"

I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded my head I knew I wanted a life with Bella, I wanted everything with her. But it was important to take things slowly.

"I'm going to kill him Ed, he wrecked her. I didn't see it coming like that I just thought he was a jerk to stay with her because I could tell she didn't love him" Em said

"I know, but you have to calm down and take it for right now, anything we do to lash out at him will only end up hurting her, I can't have that and I know you don't want that either" I said to him.

"I know and your right but, we have to do something about the calling and driving by"

"yeah but we need to see that first and I think it might be in order to get her a knew phone"

Just then Em's phone went text and he smiled and showed me the text he had gotten and a smile appeared on my face as well.

**Will you come to PA please? –R**

**What's wrong? -Em**

**were ok now, rough at first, B needs a new phone- R**

**he call?- Em**

**yeah it was bad, but she handled it- R**

**on our way- Em**

**Thanks c u soon b careful- R**

**B wants supper in the city- R**

**tell her anything b there soon- Em**

**B says change first- R**

**she knows me 2 well, tell her k- Em**

I was glad Em was reading my mind we were already in the car on the way back to the house to get changed and go see the girls. How dare Jacob call her and harass her. I was going to talk to her again about that restraining order and I was buying her a new phone before I left the mall tonight. But, even with hearing Bella was having a rough time earlier and I couldn't wait to get to her I was still so proud of her for getting out and staying out after the mess. My girl was learning to walk on from the problems and kept her head up. I had never been filled with that much pride.

* * *

**BPOV**

I made it to the mall with no problem. I was proud of myself not freaking out with all the people around. Nobody touched me the girls made sure of it.

Rose confided in me over an early lunch about how she had been abused by her stepfather when she was growing up. She said that's why Em was probably so calm with Em he knew not to over react and let me have the control. I was thankful to her for talking to me about what she had been through and because of that I confided in her with my ordeal. She told me to take my time.

She also said to hold onto Edward, that our relationship start reminded her a lot of Em and hers and not to be frightened by it to just go with. I felt like I had two sisters now. Alice listened the whole time giving her usual sage advice where necessary the three of us bonded and I knew everything was going to be better and I was getting back to normal, whatever that was.

We were doing fine until my phone rang while we were shopping for bathing suits. It wasn't a number I knew so I answered it thinking it might be someone from the office calling about a new edit job or something.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, I miss you and I like that color suit red always suited you" I heard a deep rough voice that I knew was the only one person in my life I never wanted to hear from again.

"Jake, what do you want" I breathed into the phone as Rose began to text who I was sure was Em I shook my head at her I had to handle this, I had to be strong. She put her phone down. And I began to look around. As long as he doesn't come near me I thought I would be ok. "Where are you that you know what I am holding" I said so the girls would know. I had to put my hand on Roses the keep her from calling Emmett and Alice began to look around too.

"No worries lover, I'm not there but, remember I have eyes everywhere" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not your lover, never was and never will be"

"Still stingy with it I see, I miss you Bella we were good together let me take you out" he rasped

"Never Jake I'm over it, moved on" I said with a smile thinking of Edward made me so happy I wished he was here with me.

"Impossible Bella who would want you? Plain and a tease" he sneered through the phone. I was losing my patience with him one more comment about Edward and I was going to snap. He could dog me all he wanted I was use to the remarks and surprisingly this time they were rolling off my back. But the attacks at the man I loved were warring on my last damn nerve I was not standing for that at all.

"Come on Bella be serious your only good for me. My dad misses Charlie and I miss you give in and we'll start over. Dump the loser and go back where you belong to someone who can take care of you"

That was it "Fuck you Jake, Edward loves me. I feel the same. I wouldn't go back to you and your selfish ass ways if the human race depended on it. I've said it a million times we're done. Don't ever come around me or I will file those charges I swear to God!" I screamed into the phone snapping in shut. I was about to tell him that I loved Edward but I was going to reserve that for Edward himself I refused for my first time saying about Edward to be wasted on this idiot. I had put all my energy into that rant and I felt myself spiraling towards the ground till I felt two sets of arms leading me to a bench.

"Stay with us Bells, you were awesome I'm calling Em. We'll go home now ok?" I heard Rose and I felt my senses coming back around. I couldn't let her make a big deal out of this or Em and Edward would fly into the rescue or worse make a ride to La Push to Jacob's house. I couldn't have either so I caught Rose after sent had sent a couple of text messages to Em.

"Tell them to come up we'll go to dinner I don't want to go home yet, but I miss Edward" Rose and Alice smiled and nodded as Rose texted my instructions to the guys to change and come see us they texted back saying they would see us soon and I couldn't wait.

We met the guys at a Italian restaurant not to far from the mall and the look on Edwards face said it all he was proud of me but scared for me too.

"You ok love?"

"Yes, but better now"

"What the hell happened" Em growled

"Jake called from a number I didn't recognize to ask me back and harass me with more bullshit and…"

"Bella told him to 'Fuck off'" Alice said with delight as Rose smiled from Em's lap.

"Really boys she was awesome and brave, I was glad I got to hear her tell him off, he sounds awful" Rose said with glee and disgust all in the same tone

"And I spilled the beans on us, telling him you love me and I feel the same, he was anything but happy about it, I could take him talking demeaning to me but when he said things about you I just.. I couldn't handle it I went off" I said looking into Edwards eyes.

"I'm so proud of you love and glad you are ok, I want to reward you… will you let me buy you a new phone please?" I understood why he wanted to do this and I was happy he wanted to give me things but I still didn't know a lot about him and I didn't want him spending money on me that he may not have. Em must have known what I was thinking and shook his head

"Let him Bella it's fine"

"Ok… but nothing to crazy ok, simple, I like simple" I said

"What else do you like" Edward asked as we ordered our meals. We went through the rest of the evening talking about me. Something I wasn't use it, The Alice and Em helped with countess stories from childhood to high school and even college, while Rose would intervene once in awhile to take the spot light off of me, I think she could tell when I would need it and differ with a question to Em about something he did in school. I could tell Edward was soaking it all up. I was glad, I knew we needed this time to just be normal to learn about each other without the need to talk about the heavy stuff. As the night wore on and we went back to mall and Edward got me a new iphone, I argued but, he wouldn't listen he said "Only the best for my girl" I sighed and let him have his fun. I would have to find away to give him something in return.

When it was time to go home I decided it was time to learn a little about Edward like he had learned about split up from the group taking Em's Jeep back so we could talk. He was open about his childhood although we stayed off the topic of his biological mother. I knew we would get to our mother issues sooner or later. Probably sooner if I know my luck. But we would get there.

We kept it light as he regaled how he got his scars on his hip from getting knocked into a wall in football practice in high school. He told me about his best friend Tanya and her family and he told me how he wanted me to come to Chicago with him to meet them, since he was going back for a visit before the summer was out and he had to start he residency. He told me how we needed to come back to Port Angeles and look for him an apartment to live in so e ould be close to the hospital. That scared me knowing he would be moving out of town but I knew we would find a way to make it work and there was time a couple months were ahead of us, we had time. He told me about his years in med school how he always knew he wanted to be a doctor, but his secret hobby was playing the piano. That information helped me in how I was going to pay him back for my phone. Something I became quite giddy about. By the time we made it home he walked me to my room and I smiled at him.

"Coming in?" I asked hopefully

"Only if you want"

"I want you, always, please." I said honestly.

"Ok, let me get ready and I'll be right back"

He left and I got ready for bed. And I thought about how I was never more happy for where all the storms in my life had brought me, because I finally felt like for once I was in a safe harbor.

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**Confessions of love. Trust me Bella will get there. A better picture of the Jake issue, with even a look at Jake. He will come back into the picture as you can tell he is not going to let go. And Bella standing up for herself. We even got to see E &B finally be a little normal and bond more. **

**We will have a very small time jump next chapter and we finally get to see Jasper and Alice together. And a look at the mom issues. But really we will see more of the day to day for E & B as things will settle a little and they began to go more romantic. **

**So review and let me know. I'm having a hard time finding the song title I want for the next chapter so take what I said above and holla back with suggestions if you think of something.**

**Review and let me know. To fast for love confession? Like that love at first sight works so well for them? What do you think about Jake? Or Rose? Just let me know.**

**(It may be a day or so before you see the next chapter but I'm shooting for Friday)**

**Till next time. J**


	4. Chapter 4: Sometimes the Truth ain

_**First I want to say thank you so much for the following! You humble me really you do. Also please feel free to send me suggestion on things you want to see. It will help both of us. **_

_**Ok so we cover a lot this chapter. E & B may give you a little whiplash in this chapter but this is how they said write it, lol!, so who am I to argue? We get some back grounds on the moms, meet Jasper finally, and see some trio couple interaction, plus a brief look at Rachel Black. So hold on tight and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to crank this one out but it's worth it I think.**_

**Steve Holy "Love Don't Run" Lyrics**

_This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt like hell,_

_This is gonna damn near kill me,_

_Sometimes the truth ain't easy_

_I know that you're scared of telling me something_

_I don't wanna hear, baby, believe that I'm not leaving,_

_You couldn't give me one good reason_

_Love don't run, love don't hide,_

_It won't turn away or back down from a fight_

_Baby, I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere_

_Love's too tough, won't give up, no not on us_

_Baby, love don't run_

_Let's lay it on the line, I don't care if it takes all night,_

_This is gonna make us stronger,_

_It's gonna make forever longer,_

_I know it'd be easier walking away but,_

_What we got is real, and I wanna save us,_

_Baby, we can do it, baby, we'll get through it_

_Cause love don't run, love don't hide,_

_It won't turn away or back down from a fight,_

_Baby, I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere,_

_Love's too tough, it won't give up, no not on us_

_Baby, love don't run_

_Baby, love don't run_

_So come over here and lay down in my arms,_

_Baby, tell me everything that's on your heart,_

_Cause I won't run, I won't hide,_

_I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right_

_Baby, I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere,_

_Love's too tough, it won't give up, no not on us_

_Baby, love don't run_

_Baby, love don't run_

_Baby, love don't run_

**Chapter 4: Sometimes the Truth ain't Easy **

**BPOV**

The next couple of days flew by. Edward and I spent our time wrapped up in each other and our friends just let us be, for the most part. I felt like I really knew about him now. I knew there were a couple of things we still needed to disclose to one another, but the past forty-eight hours, with just him and me, had been heaven and I just wasn't ready to mar it with more drama and sadness, it looked like Edward felt the same way because he never brought it up either. So we stayed in our little bubble of bliss sharing our lives until it was time to go to Seattle to get Edwards car from transport. Edward had also mentioned he wanted to try and go see our small town of Forks today if I was up to it. I knew he was trying to push me a little and I had decided that I was going to let him. I needed to quit hiding, Jake be damned. I also knew this would be a great time to give him my surprise. So, I made a couple of calls and headed down stairs where I met a smiling Edward dressed and ready to go.

Going to pick up Edward's car went smoothly, that was until I saw his car. That was when I realized that my new phone was nothing compared to the buying power Edward had. Because when the transport guy asked for the pickup slip and Edward's car was brought around my jaw dropped. Now, I don't know cars but I know James Bond movies and there was the most stunning looking car on the planet in sleek silver was none other but an Aston Martin. After I picked my jaw off the floor, Edward chuckled and opens my car door for me, always the gentlemen; he acted unfazed by the car so, I realized this was just a way of life for him. Something that scared me a little but, I would just have to watch what I a loud him to spend on me. I wasn't one of those girls who needed to be spoiled and had always been a low maintenance kind of girl. Em took his Jeep back to Forks -he had volunteered to take us to the transport place- and said that he would meet us in town later while Edward and I made our way back we began to talk about what he wanted to see in town, although I told him there wasn't much to see.

Edward had said he wanted to see everything about the place I had grown up so I promised to give him the tour. I just didn't realize we would end up at La Push later that day. That encounter had been… interesting.

We had decided that we would go to the beach and I was sure they would pick one of the beaches outside and far away from La Push which was where Jake lived. But Alice said that she really wanted to show Jasper First Beach. Jasper was Alice's long time boyfriend he had come to live with Alice after graduating college and selling his place in Texas. Being a new history grad he was looking for a teaching position in the area. Alice had picked him up from the airport that morning and was meeting us at the beach. Jasper was kind of quite to begin with and a man of little words. But I liked him a lot and he made Alice so happy.

Em whined saying he hadn't seen the beach in forever, and showing Rose some of the old stomping ground wasn't a bad idea. So I just kept my mouth shut and prayed we would get lucky and not see anyone who would say anything to me or see any of Jake's family or him. I should have known I didn't carry that kind of luck with me. We had been there for several hours having a great time laughing and playing in the water, when I saw her appear on the beach, I turned around after I heard Emmett curse.

"Shit" Em said "Let's go, now I don't want to do this today, I'll say something bad if she starts something… Let's go. Ed get Bells in the car now" Em almost screamed as everybody started to move not questioning Em's instructions.

But, this day was about pushing my limits, my boundaries and not letting people like Rachel and Jacob Black control my life anymore. So when Edward started to pull me to the car I stood firm and waited for Rachel to make her way to me. She actually looked a little stunned when I didn't turn from her like I had countless times before. That made me smile and gave me confidence that I knew what I was doing.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked and I began to nod before he even finished the sentence. "Ok, but I'm right here you squeeze my hand when your ready to go ok" He put his hand in mine and I nodded.

He was being my rock. He knew this was going to be hell for me but he was letting me do this my way. And I knew no matter what this shrew had to say to me that Edward wasn't going anywhere, we weren't that breakable. I smiled again as Rachel finally came about three feet away from me.

She looked around and her eyes narrowed looking over all six of us. She skimmed quickly over Em who had a grimace on his face, Rose who growled at her when she looked at Em, Jasper was passive looking, protective but not completing understanding the situation. Alice looked like she was going to take Rachel by the hair and drag her to the ground. Rachel and the pixie never got along, they had hated one another from even before hello and with how Rachel had spurred Jake on, and Alice was hard knocked not to cold cock her right square in the jaw. But, I knew she was holding back for me and I was grateful this was my fight after all. But I about lost it when she looked over at Edward and licked her lips.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Black, and you are?"

"Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen"

"Really?" She said with a coy smile "Well I guess we all can't have perfection now can we? If you change your mind…"

"I promise you Bella is my perfection, no mind changing necessary" Edward said interrupting her, he had a scowl on his face and I was relieved to see he looked disgusted by the sight of Rachel. I was beyond pissed off when she had cornered him but he stood up to her well and squeezed my hand tightly letting me know he meant what he said. I sighed and that's when Rachel turned and glowered at me.

"Bella, its good to see you, like the blue swim suit, but red looks better on you I think" she said with a quirk to her mouth. I felt Edward tense up and Em curse again. Boy this was going to be fun.

"So I guess you enjoyed your time at the mall the other day then?" I asked and her face paled. I really think she thought I wouldn't put it together; she actually had to think I was stupid.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh, Rach sure you do. Just tell me why you're here and get this over with. Your wasting my time, time I could be spending with my boyfriend" I said squeezing Edward's hand letting him know I was over this and ready to move on.

"I just wanted to say hey and meet your knew friend and of course say hello to Emmie" Oh boy this was going to end badly if I didn't step in now. I could hear and feel movement in the background. I saw out of the corner of my eye Emmett move with his arms tight around Rose. But, just because Rose was restrained didn't mean that she wasn't going to say something.

"So you're the Rachel that Emmett told me about?" Rose said sweetly, although I may not know Rose as well as some of the others in our group I could tell that something was brewing under that sweet exterior. But Rachel was either too stupid or to blind to see it coming. I decided to let Rose have her fun.

"Yes, he and I dated for years, quite serious mind you, he always was the best to me" I cringed I didn't not miss her meaning and neither did Rose but, still hearing that about your brother, well, gross.

"Yes well he is the best to me" Rose said staking her claim. Em smiled at her and grabbed her and swung her around while kissing her senseless. I watched Rachel's face fall and laughed. Knowing it was best to end this little party before Rose could regain her anger I turned from looking one more time at my brother and his girlfriend and back to the shrew in front of me.

"Well, Rachel I could lie and say it was good to see you but I won't, but do me a favor. Remind your brother I

meant what I said stay the hell away from me, it's over and the Swans and the Blacks have no more ties to one another just, let the dog lie and find a new hobby" I said in a flat tone and serious face. She stood there speechless still watching Em and Rose. Alice had a shit eating grin on her face and well I could help but start to laugh as Edward put are on my back and lead me back to the car.

"I'm so proud of you, love" Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said pulling him to me with my hands around his neck and threaded through his hair. "Edward"

"Yes love?"

I made sure I was looking right in his eyes and he was looking at me as though I was a glass of water and he was a man dying of thirst. I smile and pulled one of my hands from his hair to his cheek caressing his cheek softly.

"I love you Edward"

Everything happened quickly he picked me up and spun me and then quickly put me back done all while wearing the most gorgeous smile. I wanted to always be able to put that smile on his face. Then he moved his hands from my waist to my neck with his thumbs stroking my cheek bones. He looked at me with the brightest green eyes.

"I love you too Bella" he said as he bent down and pressed his lips to my in a chaste kiss. I had never felt anything like it. The kiss didn't stay chaste for long as I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth at suckled it and he did the same to my top, he ran his tongue along my lip and I moaned as I opened my mouth to allow him entrance and did the same to him. My body was reacting to him in ways that I had never felt for any one and this time I wasn't frightened I was at complete peace and completely devoted to and hopelessly in love with this man. I knew right away this was right, this was perfect, this was meant to be. I had completely forgotten everyone around us and I felt like Edward had to because when I heard my twin laughing and my best friend coughing; we both spun apart.

"Sorry to interrupt, truly I am, but it's your night to cook sis and we have to still go to the grocery store." Em said with a delightful smile.

"It's always my night in the kitchen, dumbass. Oh, alright lets go" I turned go and Edward pulled me back in for one more heart throbbing kiss and leaned down to my ear and whispered "I'll help you in the kitchen love, I help you with anything" I felt my girly bits tingle and I shivered as he grabbed my hand and we proceeded to the grocery store.

Once we got back to the house, I started dinner. The kitchen at my dads house was big enough for everyone to sit at the big island in the center of the room. I sat on the end with my glass of wine and began wrapping potatoes in foil to put in the oven. I put Edward to work marinating the steaks, while everyone else sat down at the island with me and began to discuss what our summer was going to be like.

"I definitely want to see more of Forks, Em tells me there are some nice trails and some waterfalls around this area?" Rose said looking at me

"Yes, there is also a hot springs not to far from one of the trails, some friends of my dads owns a couple of cabins up there, it is a long hike but I could call and see if we couldn't come and stay a couple of days and enjoy the springs"

"Ohhh! Bells we have to! I want to show Jazz the springs and we haven't been up there in so long I forgot all about them when do you think we can go?" Alice said jumping up and down on her stool, everyone chuckled at her.

"Ok ok, Allie calm down I'll call tomorrow but, I need to get the manuscript I'm working on done and I also need to look at classes I only have a couple more I need and I will be taking them online but, I was going to do that this summer, so I can graduate before the fall. I also need to go after I go to Port Angeles and turn the script in, once it's done, that's all for me. so next week sometime unless there are other conflicts?" I said looking at Edward

"No conflicts here love, although when you go to PA maybe we could look at apartments for me while we are there, I want to go ahead and look just in case the place I want has a waiting list." Edward said, I knew this would come up but it scared me, He would be leaving, not really only an hour or so away but still only three days and I was so use to him in my bed and me in his arms. I had never slept so soundly and I just couldn't let go of this feeling that I never wanted to be away from him. I would have to give that idea some thought, maybe I could get my own apartment in PA or something he wouldn't be in my bed but he would be closer. But it was way to soon to be thinking about things like that so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind to revisit later.

"I don't think the rest of us have any conflicts either Bells so do what you need to do and call dad's friend and I will go by Crowley's Sporting good store and get the things we need, cause I know how much you love going in there" Em snickered and I rolled my eyes. Tyler Crowley had tried to date me my freshman year of high school before Jake and me. Jake has scared him away and Tyler had stayed far away from me. But, months ago when Tyler found out about me and Jake splitting up, he started asking me out again, he would do this over and over again anytime he would see me. It had gotten so bad that I refused to go into Tyler's parents store because Tyler was always there working.

"Shut it Em"

"You will hike but not go to a sporting goods store? Do you hate shopping Bella? I didn't think girls hated shopping" Edward said looking amused

"No, she doesn't really hate shopping, only long shopping days with me, I wear her out" Alice giggled "No, she doesn't go in there because she doesn't want to have to tell Tyler, the bosses son, again, that she doesn't want to go out with him" Alice burst into laughter as I saw Edward scowl.

"It's fine baby, he's harmless just persistent" I said grabbing his face and giving him a quick chaste kiss, his face brightened then and he nodded.

"Ok, but I'm going with you Em, scope out the competition and all." Edward said looking at me.

I smiled and kissed him again deepening the kiss this time, taking in his tongue until he moaned and I pulled away with a slight smile on my face. I kept my lips barely touching his as I whispered to him "There's no competition, it took you less then a day to steal my heart and make it yours, I'm sure that I want no other, you're the only man I'll ever need" I said honestly, I never thought it would be so easy to tell him how I felt, to pour my heart out to anyone, but it was with Edward that everything seemed to be as easy as breathing. I sighed and let him go coming back to the realization that there were four pairs of eyes and ears staring and listening to us. I pulled away from him, with a deep blush staining my cheeks and we went back to getting supper finished and chatting about all the things we might find to do over the next two months.

It was during dinner that I heard my phone ring, it was laying on the counter and Alice offered to get it for me I was wondering who could be calling me because no-one had my new number but, then I remembered that Alice had used my phone after downloading all my contacts and sent a "all send" text to my contacts letting them know my new number, I made sure that none of the Blacks were in my contacts before I let her do that. So I surprised at the look on her face when she handed me the phone. "Bella you don't have to…"

I looked at the phone and gave a long sigh and set it down. "I'll handle it after dinner" I said to the table. Em gave me the look I had grown accustomed to, the one that said that I didn't have to handle her if I didn't want to. He must of known who it was, but Em could always read me so very well, I often wondered if that was a twin thing or just a brother thing.

Edward looked at me with questions in his eyes and I just slid my phone to him. He touched the screen and looked at the name of the person on the now missed call and his eyes went wide, yeah, I knew my luck would run out on that one. "Later" I whispered and he nodded his head and slid the phone back to me about the time my phone chimed saying that I had a new voicemail.

After dinner was finished and the dishes were put away I grabbed Edward off the couch and into my room putting my phone between us. I knew it was time to see what my mom's phone call was about but I wanted to explain Edward my resistance to my mother first. I wouldn't make him listen to it and I would make him stay to hear what she had to say when I called her back but I knew it was time to reveal the last bit of my past and just pray that he didn't run from me. I took a deep breath and went for it.

"My mother, Renee, she is well flighty at best, I think my mother tries to be a good mother, she really does but Renee got married and pregnant with Em and I very young so she never really got a chance to be a young college girl. She married my dad right out of high school and he started working long nights, as you can tell there marriage didn't make it. She was out of our lives and lefts us with our dad when Em and I were only two. She moved to Seattle were she got a business degree and a full time job at one of the IT companies there. She would travel on the weekends to spend a couple hours with us growing up but as she got further along in school and then in her company that started to slow down, that was until she asked me and Em if we would like to start spending summers with her when we were fifteen. It was something I wanted to do but Em didn't so he stayed with dad for the summer and I went to live with mom for a couple of months until school started back. I basically ended up taking care of her. Don't get me wrong she is a great friend but just not mom material. Mom preached and preached about how bad dad was and how he never paid her any attention. I ignored it for the most part but it was still hard to hear. So from fifteen to twenty years old I spent summers with my mom and it was fine until I asked her if I could spend some time with Jake one year, like him come up and spend the day with us. She went crazy, after she met him, saying that I was going to end up like she did and that I was crazy for wanting a life with a man, any man. That I should want a career and independent life; that relying on a man for anything other than my physical needs was going to get me beaten and bruised. In a way I guess she was right, about Jake anyway, but I had argued with her and the words said were not nice. She had said that if I was just going to waste my life like she had almost wasted hers that I could do it without her. So I went from no mom to a best friend to a mom and best friends that wanted nothing to do with me because I am not what she pictured as a daughter. I thought she would realize that he was just a boyfriend and come around but, she didn't she didn't really call she would send "her love" through texts on holidays and when she thought about it. But I was so hurt that I would always wait to call her back. When she heard from dad that I had broken up with Jake and what had happened well… She didn't waste anytime telling me how she felt and that she was right all long. I just listened. But, now that I was doing what she wanted for me she has started calling again and wanting to see me. So needless to say when I tell her about you and if she ever sees how much I love you and care about you she is going to in a word …. Lose her shit! I'm sorry to burden you with this and you don't have to stay to hear but, I refuse to hide you just because she has never been able to accept the person I am. I love you and want to shout it from the roof tops"

He sat there for a minute and then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him so that my bottom was in his lap and my back was against his chest. "Bella there is nothing that would make me run from you I hope you know that. We have mother issues it looks like and no matter what your mother thinks or says about me as long as you want this… want us then I'm all in all I want is to make you feel safe and happy. The day I stop doing that is the day I walk away."

"You could never…"

"I hope that's the case, I feel that it is, but time will tell ok? Now that you have shared your mother story it is only fair that you hear mine I just pray you don't run" He said kissing my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"My biological mother was a drug addict and a runaway she was only fifteen when she had me and with no where to go. The Cullen's, my adopted parents were really my foster parents to begin with, see the courts took me away from my mother right after I was born and Carisle was the attending in the ER that night she came in to have me, so when my mother came in three sheets to the wind on coke and alcohol he called child services. The Cullen's had been on a waiting list for a long time and Carisle talked child services into allowing them to be my foster parents because his wife Esme didn't work and could take care of me full time they agreed. I lived with them as my foster parents until I was five, I had known no other life, they were my parents, I love them so much. My mom filed for custody, the court deigned her custody and took her rights as a parent away. Esme and I were in a shopping mall one day when I ran away from her and towards the ice rink in the middle of the mall. I was only about five feet in front of her when a lady came out of no where and snatched me up. Esme saw it and we were both screaming. It turned out that the lady who grabbed me was my mom. She took me to her apartment; I remember her saying we were going to have a great life together that I didn't need all that money could buy and that she would be taking care of me from now on. All I can remember saying and thinking was that I wanted my mommy, that I wanted Esme, I had never met this lady and didn't know who she was. Later, I found out that I had been there for three days. She never hurt me and police said that the apartment was clean and she was too. But that she was so upset that the courts had taken me away from her that she thought she could take me back. After I returned home to my parents they adopted me as soon as possible but, they didn't file charges on my mom and Esme took sympathy on her and even allowed my mom monthly supervised visits. That went on until I was ten, until my mom was suppose to show up for a visit and never came. I remember Esme being so mad and upset but, I remember me being hurt and confused. Later I found out when I got older that she had died from an overdose. I remember being sad for her and me."

I sat there and soaked it all in. He had bared his soul to me. I turned in his lap and looked into his eyes; they showed nothing but love for me and concern. I knew I had to take his doubt from him. "Edward, I'm so sorry, that happened to you, that is so awful, I can't imagine how that effected your childhood, but no matter what has happened in your life and in mine it has made us who we are and what will be for each other." He was still quite I knew what he needed so I lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. "I'm not running Edward, not after the crazy girlfriends, the mothers, as scared as I am that in two months we will be apart from each other, and you and I will both work and not be living in the same city, even through all that I know we will find a way. I'm not running are you?" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back at me then "No, love I'm not running and don't worry about the future Bella, I can't leave you, you are my life now." I sighed and snuggled into his chest. He lifted his head and placed to sweetest of kisses on my lips.

"Do you want to call your mom before it gets to late?"

"I guess I need to, or she will start calling the house phone and that upsets dad, you don't have to stay I can do this by myself" I said pulling myself from his arms, but he grabbed me and pulled me back to him, he leaned over and grabbed my phone handing it to me.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want to be alone. Call her I'll be right here with you ok?"

I nodded and scrolled down the contacts page to my mom's number and hit call. Laying the phone in my lap, I put it on speaker so we could both hear.

It rang twice before I heard the line pick up

"Hello"

"Hey mom, it's me you called"

"Oh, hey baby, yeah I did wanted to know what you were going to do after school. I have some connections with publishing firms all across the US and wanted you to send me your resume so I can send it out with some recommendations."

"Oh that's nice of you, but I already work for a publishing firm in PA, remember?"

"yes, Bella I remember but, do you really want to be stuck in small town Washington all your life, you need to see the world baby, there's more out there"

"Mom, we've talked about this I'm happy with my life, I can travel later after I decide what I really want, maybe if I decide to write a book and become and author like I've always wanted then I'll travel that way. But there's plenty of time" I said knowing what was coming, I steeled myself for the reaction

"Honey, I'm sure that's al well ad good but your single now and free to go anywhere no ties no nothing don't you think you need to live a little?"

I looked at Edward, so that he knew I was going to burst her bubble he squeezed me closer into his chest and nodded. I took a deep breath and said the words I knew we're going to send my mother over the edge

"Really mom, the recommendations and everything are great but that's just not what I want right now, and as far as single well I can't say that either. I met a wonderful guy, mom, he's really something, I believe it's the real thing. I think I might have found my match, he's good for me and I love him" I said with a smile and I could Edwards smile creep along my neck as his kissed me all the way to under my ear. I shivered again. "Mom he's here with me would you like to meet him?"

silence.

Nothing.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, No Bella I don't want to meet him, Love him, really? Didn't you learn from Jake what love does?"

She asked I could hear the distain in her voice. I was scared this was going to get ugly but, Edward hadn't tensed, hadn't moved a muscle other than to continue to kiss my neck and hold me. it was like he knew the kind of support I needed and he wasn't freaking out on me. I was so happy. But, if she kept going I knew it was only a matter of time.

"No, mom, I learned that lesson better than I can ever tell you. But Edward is different, Dad and Em both really like him, he just graduated medical school and is doing his residency in PA starting in the fall. He is a really great guy and he loves me."

"Yeah, he loves you right now Bella, you haven't given him anything yet I'm sure, men are all about the game baby you must know that, just have a little fun and let him go. At least you have high standards, medical school it must me nice" I sat there shocked and frozen, what she was saying had surprised me only because I thought she might at least be nice knowing that Edward was right here with me, of course I should have known better I guess. Edward was stirring at her last words and I could tell that he was getting upset.

"Bella, I don't like the way she treats you, I had know idea…" he whispered in my ear until I cut him off I knew I had to end this or his introduction to my mother was not going to pleasant. Not that she cared, she already disliked him on principle.

"Shhh… it's ok, I'm fine I'm use to it."

"No one should talk to you that way" he said kissing me and moving his lips to my neck I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"Bella?" Oh I had forgotten about her.

"Yes, mom, I'm still here" I said as I felt my cheek and neck began to warm "Look mom, I know you mean well and I don't want to fight with you so I'm just gonna go. I wish you could just…." I couldn't finish my thought to her I never could I wanted to tell her that I wished she would just Love me for me but, I knew no matter what I said she would just turn it around on me or tune me out so I sighed "Good night mom"

"Goodnight Bella, We will discuss this more later" Mom said knowing that we both didn't want to push the other any further. I hung up the phone and sat there in Edward's lap as the tears began to fall.

_**Ok so it was all Bella this time a we met Jasper a little we will get much more trio interaction next time as we will see Edward's life and Bella's began to tangle, there are physical aspects of their relationship to discuss, apartment hunting, Bella's school and Job to work through and we maybe even get to the hot springs but we will see. **_

_**Again I'm sorry it took so long but, you got there first guess, and I thought it was a hell of a guess. Things are beginning to heat up. So let me know what you think. I WILL post a week from today I promise!**_

_**Let me know what you think! I'm running low on songs. Suggestions are welcome, as always, am I missing something that needs to happen? Going to slow? To fast? Lets here it, if your suggestion can fit in the story line I will try to fit it in. So help is always welcome. **_

_**See you next week. Review! -J **_

_**Oh one last thing I wanted to Rec something to you guys:**_

_**Blood and Glory by: Drotuno, Freaking awesome:**_

_**Summary: The definition of a mercenary is a soldier for hire. Secret  
identities, smart and strong women, a fight to keep loved ones safe, and maybe  
love and friendship along the way. Canon couples. AH/AU/ Rated M for lots of  
reasons, including violence and lemons**___

_**It's graphic and only into chapter 5 so far but she updates like crazy and I'm addicted to all her stories. Check it out! **_


	5. Chapter 5: You Found Me

**Okay, So your getting this a little early. Early present, feel free to reward me. (I'll take rec's and reviews! or alerts too! lol)**

**I was so scared about this chapter. So let me remind you so somethings.**

**Edward and Bella have known each other for very little time, but remember love like theirs is fast and wild and passionate. **

**We get a little citrus here. But trust me we are working up to some really good times! Lol! **

**We find a little more about a couple characters and officially meet some other characters that have merely been mentioned. **

**(We get to hear from our favorite mom in this chapter!)**

**This is not what I had planned for this chapter but, I don't argue with my muse. So I went with it. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Really important things at the bottom!**

**As always I own zilch, nothing notta, I know sad right? Lol!**

**Ok so here we go….**

**

* * *

**

**You Found Me lyrics by: Kelly Clarkson  
Songwriters: Shanks, John; Dioguardi, Kara**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is please, don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe_

You found me when no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me

So, here we are and that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe

You found me when no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me

And I was hiding 'til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me when no one else was looking'  
How did you know? How did you know?

You found me when no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me

You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me, you found me

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Found Me  
**

**Edward**

Bella cried in my arms for most of the night till I finally got her to let us both up and change clothes, only to lie back down again and her fall asleep in my arms. It was hard for me to lay with her like this and yet there was nowhere else I rather be. I longed to be close to her but had decided that I was going to let her run the show where our physical limits were concerned. I wanted her so badly but, I knew she was not where I was as far as physical relationships were concerned. I wasn't sure if she had pushed that boundary at all, a thought that made me both ecstatic and frightened at the same time. I had never been someone first and had never had to walk someone through to steps. While I was not overly experienced I was definitely more versed than Bella. But I wasn't going to push I could see her fighting it sometimes, she would snuggle into me in bed, rub up against me and when my reaction to her body was felt by her she would blush and pull away. I knew we needed to take this at her pace and I always let her know that we were in no hurry, I would wait forever for her, if that's what she needed, we hadn't really talked about our relationship as far as that was concerned, not as far as are boundaries and what to expect. I knew we would get there, and that it needed to discussed in detail, but, we were taking our time. I was perfectly secure with that. I pushed all the images I had of Bella lying naked and under me out of my head and tried to calm myself. So as I watched her sleep in my arms as I thought about the past couple of days with her.

She had been so open with me, so honest and I had done the same and we were still here, together. We weren't running from our love, from our past, or each other anymore. We had found on another and we dealing and healing from our past, from our mothers, Jake, Rachel, my past girlfriends, all of it, Bella had brought new life and hope into my once dark world. I kissed her temple as I thought over the conversation that she had had with her mother.

I had never heard anyone talk so demeaning to someone, I had been floored that a mother could treat her child that way, especially someone like, Bella who was sweet and innocent and kind. It took all I had to not say anything but I knew that was not what she needed right then. Renee came off as petty and spiteful to me, someone so other worldy compared to Bella, a strange a awful opposite, with the way she had made my Bella cry I didn't know if I could sit quietly through the next encounter with Renee.

When Bella had got off the phone I had made sure that she knew none of it mattered to me, that she was all I cared about and that nothing her mother said or did would ever drive me away. That seemed to soothe her and allowed her to fall into a dreamy sleep. Over the past days I had gotten into a habit of watching Bella sleep and waiting for her to talk in her sleep. Her nightmares had stopped but had now been replaced with new dreams, dreams of me. I knew they were of me because she would call my name in them and tell me she loved me. I felt my eyes to begin to droop and flutter shut when Bella squirmed against me causing me to moan into her hair. I wondered what she could possibly be dreaming of to make her move like that. I didn't have to what long for my answer.

"Edward" She moaned and scooted closer into me. I think if she could have crawled inside of me she would have. I tried to still her movements against me but when I finally stilled her movements hear words hit me to the core.

"Edward, please… touch me"

I gasped and pulled her closer I wasn't sure what her dream looked like but it had me and her in positions I was sure that I wanted to explore. But we couldn't start this part of our relationship this way. I laid there for another moment while she moaned and hummed against me. I regretful unwrapped my arms around her and slipped from the bed. I tucked the covers around her and went to the en suite bathroom in my room to relieve to pressure building in my groin from her dreams. After I had taken a shower, I crawled into bed and had my own dreams of Bella and me.

* * *

I woke the next morning to sun filtering in through the window. I got ready for the day and made my way down stairs to the kitchen. Bella, Rose, and Emmett were all down stairs eating breakfast. Bella looked up from her cereal bowl, when she saw me her face broke into a heartbreaking smile. My face couldn't help but do the same.

"Good morning"

"Morning" I said smiling down at her.

"Sleep well?" she asked, I bent down to her ear and whispered into it. "No, not really, I missed you but, your dreams were driving me crazy"

She turned around to look at me then and I saw the blush creeping across her features I stood back up and headed to get me a bowl of cereal.

"Damn, Bells what did he say to you to make a blush like that, Even I can't do that" Emmett said laughing.

"Ease up on her Ed" Rose said passing by me. "She has done nothing but talk about you all morning and she has a surprise for you today, I would be nice to her, if I were you" Rose went to get her a glass of juice and she turned to smile at me. "I'm so glad you're happy, I've never seen you so… blissful. You're perfect for each other."

I stood there a little stunned, Rose and I had always gotten along but I figured that because we stayed out of each other's way. Rose was raised as a socialite and ran in a big circle back in Chicago, I knew her before she started dating Emmett but, I always thought she was a snob. Our families ran in similar circles, although my parents didn't really care about all of that as much as her parents did. When Emmett brought Rose home I didn't think it would last and I knew for sure she would drive me crazy. But, Rose had surprised me; she loved to work on cars and was the best mechanic I ever knew. I trusted her fully even with my car, which I think she liked to drive more than me. But, when it came to Emmett he calmed her high strung tendencies' down and she was known to just barge in and grab a beer, sit down and watch sports with us, something she never would have done before. In Rose's time dating Emmett, Rose and I had grown close, she always gave her advice whether I wanted it or not and she never approved of anyone I dated. She was like an extremely opinionated, stubborn, and loyal friend, someone I thought of as a sister. Over the years I had grown to recognize Rose as someone who would do anything for her family and she considered me that, and Bella would be her family one day I was sure of that. So when Rose had basically given her approval to Bella and my relationship I knew that not only had I found something precious and slightly fragile but this further instilled that Bella and I were on the right path.

I smiled back at Rose and nodded to her my thanks. Knowing she would take the gesture as I meant it without drawing Bella's attention to our covert conversation. Thinking about Roses comments I knew I needed to place a couple of calls today back to Chicago. I wanted to check in on my parents and Tanya and the girls. I missed them but I was going very fond of Forks and Washington. I think that had a lot to do with the beautiful brown eyed girl looking at me from the stool she was sitting in, with a look of complete love on her face.

I went to sit beside her with my breakfast in hand. "So, what are we doing today?" I said looking at her.

"Well, I need to get some work done, but I thought I would finish the chapter I'm working on editing in the manuscript I'm working on and then I was wondering if you would be up for my sightseeing?"

"I would love that" I said leaning over to kiss her temple.

"Hey Ed, why don't you spend the day with Bells, but let's all got out tonight the six of us ok? Hit the bar in Port Angeles? That ok with you Bells?"

"Yeah that's fine with me; we really haven't all gone out together. I need to call Levi and check to make sure we can go next weekend to the hot springs, make sure the cabins are available."

"I can't wait, I hope there available I really want to do that" Rose said, looking at Emmett with a gooey look on her face.

Bella and I both tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but lean over and whispered in her ear. "I'm looking forward to you showing me the places you love so much" I said taking her ear lobe into my mouth. I heard a slight moan escape her lip as I heard Emmett and Rose leave the kitchen but, I didn't look up from Bella's eyes to confirm it. Bella must have heard then leave to because she was off her stool and standing between my legs in a flash.

She was worrying her bottom lip when she stopped and took my face in both her hands. "Why did you leave last night? What did you mean about my dreams?" She asked with a slight pink hue to her cheeks.

"Do you remember your dream Bella?" I asked wondering if I could find out what she was thinking and dreaming about. "Would you tell me your dreams?" I hoped she would tell me everything like she had already begun to over the past several days.

"I was dreaming about us" she whispered so quietly that if she hadn't been standing right in front of me I would have never heard her.

"I know love, what about us?"

"Us, together… Edward I never felt something like this. I always thought I would know when it was right and just go with it. I thought that Jacob would be my first… but… I have to admit that if this is the feeling, if my every thought is consumed by you, if this is love, which all those things are true, then I never loved Jacob. I want to give you everything, all of me… completely… I've never been able to talk to someone like this to… be this open. There's a freedom with it, my dream was of us… together… intimately… you were touching me…"

I was in awe of this woman her thoughts and feelings were my own and I understood her I thought I had loved Victoria and Lauren but, after feeling this connection, after finding this breathtakingly stunning woman and know knowing it was my arms she wanted, my touch she craved when she couldn't even stand to have any other man touch her. I was struck dumb and humbled. She had literally stumbled into my arms days before and I knew I wanted to shout from the world that she was my girl, my love, my life. I would do anything for her and wanted her so badly.

Bella and I must have been thinking the same thing because at that moment she jumped on the counter top in front of me and I stood she wrapped her legs around my waist and tugged me closer. Her hands finding their way into my hair and massaging my scalp. I wrapped a hand around her hip and scooted her closer to me so our bodies were completely touching she molded to me perfectly, like we were made for each other, my perfect match. I took my other hand to her cheek and lightly rubbed my cheek across her cheek bone. We both moaned at the contact as our lips touched in the most passionate kiss.

She pulled my top lip in as I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, after a moment she released her hold on my lip and ran her tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission, to which I happily granted, when out tongues touched we moaned again and I pulled her closer to me, we were pressed so firmly against each other that I could feel her curves and the panting in her chest. I released her mouth so we could both breathe and made my way done her neck with sweet open mouthed kisses.

"I love you" I said my own panting breath giving away to my passion for this woman. Bella moaned at this statement and rolled her hips into me causing the sweetest of friction to occur as she grazed up against my erection. Her movements stilled when she felt how hard I was for her and she pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you too" She panted "I'm sorry Edward… I…"

I looked into my loves eyes and saw embarrassment and love. Had I pushed her too far? What had caused this look in her eyes? I should have stopped this before it got to this point. I should know to take things slow with her. But she had looked like she had wanted this too. Had wanted me.

"Bella… what's wrong love?"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, to make you…" her blush began to deepen as I realized what was going on in her head. Before I could confirm my thoughts Bella spoke in a whisper "Is that why you got out of my bed last night? Because I couldn't control my dreams… I'm so sorry… I made you…"

"Yes I got out of bed last night to give you privacy for your dreams and to find some… re… release of my own. You dream quite vivid, but Bella I shouldn't have gotten carried away your not ready for this yet, I should have stopped it I'm so sorry"

She pulled my face to her and kissed me again. When she pulled back from the kiss she had a smile on her face that light up the room "I'm glad I can do that to you, I want to explore this with you, for us, I'm ready, you have broke down all of my defenses and ever since you have found me I can't get the thoughts out of my head I want to know everything about be complete with you… be a part of you. Your right, maybe we need to take this slow, gradually, but, next time stay with me, I want to know what I do to make you feel the way you do. I love you and want to be with you… in every way, don't doubt that never doubt that... I just don't know how you're going to have to show me" she said the last words looking down at her hands. Then she looked back to me, with a question in her eyes. "Do you want me that way?"

I laughed at that. "Love, I think it's obvious that I want you, but slow is key." I said, taking a deep breath I thought it best to change the subject. "Now what do you have planned for us today?"

"I want to show you some things and I have a surprise for you. I need to call my dad's friend Levi about the springs and all Alice about tonight and get dressed. I will meet you back down here in an hour or so ok?" She said scampering off only to turn around and come back to face me. Leaned up on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. "I love you, go get ready ok?"

"Ok love, I meet you down here when I'm done"

* * *

Picking up my phone and heading downstairs to the front porch I sat in the swing and scroll down on the screen to find my parents house number. As the dial tone turned to a ring I took a deep breath I never thought I would have this much to share with my parents on days into being here. I was worried how they would take to the fact that in just a matter of a week I had fallen in love with an amazing woman who loved me just as much as I did her.

"Hello" my mom answered knowing it was almost lunch time back in Chicago.

"Hey mom it's me" I said smiling

"Oh honey, how is it? How Em and Rose? Is his family still putting you up or did you find a place yet? How are Port Angeles and the hospital? Tell me everything"

"Geez mom one question at a time" I took a deep breath and answered her questions. "It's wonderful here the climates nice, the people are wonderful we are getting out today seeing more of the little town that Em's dad lives in. Em and Rose are great head over heels as always. I'm still at Charlie's I really love it there. I haven't gone to the hospital next week that and finding an apartment are on the list next week." I went on and on about Alice and Jasper, how great Charlie was the places in the town I had already that I really enjoyed. I talked and she listened. I hadn't mentioned Bella yet. But my mom knew me better than almost anyone else could tell I was withholding information.

"You're leaving something out Edward, I can tell. Everything sounds wonderful we will have to come for a visit. But what aren't you telling me?"

"Well… I met someone, someone very special to me." It felt better to say it out loud. In reality I wanted to shout to the world that Bella was mine and that she loved me. But, I wasn't sure how mom was going to take that news. She was an even tempered, gentle, and kind woman but she like all the other women in my life absolutely despised my past girlfriends.

"Edward… you didn't take Lauren back did you? I mean she called here looking for you the other day but I didn't tell her anything."

That shocked me Lauren had called my parents house looking for me? Why?

"No, mom it's not Lauren, you all were right about her I want nothing to do with her. But why would she call your house and not my cell?"

"I don't know honey she just said that she tried to call you to apologize and the line would never connect she figured you blocked her number or something. But I didn't tell her anything. Tell me about this new special person in your life Edward."

"Bella" I said breathing her name and feeling complete peace "She is Emmett's twin sister I know you've heard him talk about her. She is amazing and wonderful and absolutely stunning mom. She is coming home with me when I visit at the end of the summer before I start at the hospital. I think you will really like her mom. I can't wait for you and dad to meet her, Tanya and the girls too." I said in a rush hoping that if I got it all out she wouldn't sidetrack me in my thoughts.

My mom was silent for a minute. I was worried. Did I throw too much on her? Would she discredit Bella before even meeting her? Surely not, Esme Cullen didn't have a bad bone in her body as long as you didn't hurt her children, if you made that mistake well... you were on your own she could be vicious. The silence was killing me I had to say something.

"mom?"

"I'm hear honey, I just never heard you talk about a woman like that Edward are you in love with this girl? After only a week?"

"I was in love with her after only a day, maybe even the moment I laid eyes on her. I can't stay away from her mom, and I don't want to and she doesn't want me to either, our connection is equally potent on both sides we both love each other."

"Oh Edward, I am so happy for you! I was waiting for the day that you would get sweep up in the love of someone that deserves you. I have heard Emmett talk about her before, she sounds like a lovely girl. I can't wait to meet her I'm sure your father and I will love her too. And if she loves you like you do her than Tanya is going to be so happy for you. You know that's all we have ever wanted for you"

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I like a two ton elephant was finally out of the room and I could breathe again. I talked to my mother a little longer about Bella, some of what she had been through. My mom's heart went out to my girl immediately, she felt for her and told me to be careful with her not to push too hard. To enjoy being in love. I told her that I planned on savoring every minute. We talked about dad and the hospital some more till I finally said goodbye telling her I would call her next week. I knew now that I had one more call to make, I just hoped it went as smoothly.

"Hello" I heard my best friend pick up the line while I heard two little girls playing in the background.

"Heya, long time no hear, how's my girls?"

"Edward, hey, we're all fine. How are you? What's going on in the state of Washington?"

I knew this was my opening when it comes to Tanya it was best to just get it out there so I took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Well, for me being in love works. I don't start the hospital for another two months and well I get off the plane and fall in love with the first girl I see, which happens to be Emmett's sister Bella," I said in a hurried rush.

"Edward, in love are you sure?" This was new; I just knew she was going to give me shit and start saying how we would see. But I had never told my best friend or my mother for that matter that I was in love with a girl.

"Very sure, and she loves me in return, is real Tanya, I've never fallen so hard, so fast, or been so sure of anything in my life, Bella is it for me."

Tanya was silent for a moment then I heard her speak to the girls and heard the car door shut. I could only assume that she had put the girls in the car and was standing outside of the car talking to me, so she wouldn't be overheard with whatever she had to say.

"I'm happy for you Edward, have you called your mom yet and told her?" Tanya said I could hear the smile on her face.

"Yes, she can't wait to meet Bella. We will be back at the end of summer. I want you and the family to meet her too" I said smiling hoping that my best friend would love my Bella as much as my mom already did because she makes me happy.

"She makes you happy, I can tell. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I can't wait to meet her. Send a picture will you? Let me know how things are going, the girls miss you and can't wait to see you."

"I miss them too and I will" I said, telling Tanya everything that we had been doing and about going out his evening, she told me the girls had started piano lessons but missed hearing me play. If I was being honest I missed playing too. I talked to my best friend for another twenty minutes as we caught up on what the other was missing by being so far apart. Everything seemed to fall into to place. Like where everything that concerned Bella and was just seemed so easy like I had found my home and I belonged here with her, with my Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I got in the driver side on my rusty old pickup as Edward went around to the passenger side after opening my door for me. This morning had been hard to wrap my head around. Last night I had been so upset and hurt with what my mother had said to me, that I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms. But my dreams well… they were different and wonderful. I felt all kinds of attraction the Edward but, I couldn't seem to slow down, keep my head out of the clouds, I guess you could say. But, what was even more strange and wonderful was that Edward felt the same. He loved me unconditionally and with a passion just like I did and I just didn't know how long slow was going to work for us. Nothing had been slow for us.

Edward and I were quite in the truck. It was the good, comfortable quite. We were both lost in our thoughts it looked like.

I cranked to truck up and made my way out to the little house on the outskirts of town. I was excited to give this to him and I just hoped that it was going to be ok that he would be alright with it. I hadn't been to grandma Swan's in weeks. My grandmother had died six years ago, mine and Emmett's junior year of high school but she had left the estate to me and Emmett. She had always been a saver and well when she passed and the will was read. She had left Emmett and I a small fortune, enough to pay for college and if we invested well –which we did- then we would never really have to work we could travel and do whatever we wanted. The house was left to the two of us but, I had bought out Emmett's half in the place so I could have a place of my own when I got older. Emmett liked newer style things and I had always admired and loved this home. I had spent so many hours in that house playing and singing. I just couldn't part with it. So I paid someone to keep the lawn mowed and the inside clean while I was away at college. When I moved home I thought of giving my dad privacy from my craziness and my nightmares. But, my dad wouldn't hear of it and it seemed like a good idea to stay with my dad. But, I still came by here every couple of days to play on the piano, dust and make sure the place was in its usual form. This place was my sanctuary; I had never really shared it with anyone. But I wanted to share it with Edward. I pulled into the drive and saw the little white house with its wraparound porch, rocking chairs and swings.

"Bella?" Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" I smiled

"I am bringing you to a place that holds great comfort to me. Do you remember what I told you about my Grandma Swan and her leaving me and Emmett a house and the rest of her estate after she died?"

He nodded and I took that as a cue to continue.

"Well, I brought the other half of the rights to the house from Emmett after we found out about it and I have used it as my safe place ever since"

"This is your grandma Swan's house? Your house?"

"Yes, and I have something I'd like to share with you will you let me?"

"You can share anything with me Bella, everything with me" He said with a sincere look in his eyes, eyes that I just wanted to fall into, arms that I wanted around me forever.

I shook my thoughts and grabbed his hand. I led him to the door grabbing my keys out of my pocket. The front door was one of my favorite features of this old home because the huge glass door that let in the morning light and it would always glisten off the mahogany stair case that led up to three bedrooms upstairs. I opened the door and Edward's jaw dropped I walked him around showing him the house. The kitchen was spacious but not as big as my dads; the master bedroom and bath were on the main floor and were right of the stairs to the left. I showed him the back yard and the garden that my grandmother was so fond of, that I had made sure someone attended too. It was time for my surprise and I was a little nervous when we got back into the house to the kitchen I made Edward close his eyes as I lead him into the parlor which was right off of the living room.

"You can open them now" I said as I sat down on the piano bench. The piano had been a wedding gift to my grandmother from my grandfather. It was a cherry baby grand piano that I made sure always stayed in tune. Emmett had never wanted to learn to play but, I had and so I had spent most of my childhood and youth sitting in this very spot playing classical, rock, really anything I could get my hands on.

"Oh my god" Edward said stuck almost speechless.

"You said the other night that you played. I acted like I didn't because I wanted to surprise you. Now you have a pace to play anytime you want." I said with a smile so glad I could give him so much joy. "Will you play for me?"

"Yes, of course." He said coming to sit beside me. "What would like to hear?"

"I'm up for anything, surprise me" I said with a smile.

I gasped as I recognized my favorite tune as it crossed my ears. Edward stopped and looked at me. "Bella? You alright?"

"Yes, more than alright, that is one of my favorite songs, one of the first ones I truly learned to play, please don't stop"

He smiled and turned back to keys, Edward played for hours and there was very few songs I did not recognize and one point he asked me to play for him and I did he seemed as entrapped by my playing as I was his.

After a while we moved to a lounge chair that was in the corner of the room just enjoying being in each other's arms away from everything, in our own little bubble.

"Why don't you live here?" Edward asked breaking the silence

"Oh, I don't know I thought about it once, you know, to get out of my dad's hair, so he wouldn't have to see the pain that Jacob had put me through, so he wouldn't have to hear my nightmares. But, he begged me to stay so I did. Now I'm glad that I did" I said smiling up at him.

"What do you think he would say if you decided to leave now?" He said with a look I didn't understand.

"I think he would be ok with it, you've made me like a new woman, I use to not be able to talk about anything, and you've made me open up. We're going out to a bar tonight I have done that in almost a year. You make me feel safe, I feel like I could do anything as long as I have you"

"I feel the same, I love you Bella"

"I love you too"

"Do you ever see yourself living here?"

"Yes, but I don't think I would want to live here alone. It's not too far from Port Angeles only twenty minutes; I love this place, could you see yourself here?" I knew my life was his life, if he was to be a part of it, wouldn't make him live somewhere he didn't want to be."

"It's wonderful here, I love it here, but what makes it so wonderful is that you're here. Where ever you are so I will be." My heart swelled with his words and it gave my confidence. I turned in his arms and brought my lips to his, he meet my kiss with immeasurable love and abandoned passion. We wrapped ourselves around one another simply taking in the others taste and reveling in the new found closeness. Neither pushing for anything more than what we had already explored, just content to be caught up in one another. I pulled away first there was something that had had to ask.

"So do you really need to look for an apartment? You could live here. I could stay at my dad's if you're not comfortable; I don't want to push us too far. But you could stay here, you would need anything and it would help me with the up keep."

"Bella, I… "

Too soon I should have not said anything but the thought just popped into my head and I couldn't help it the idea of having him here close to me. Maybe even with me. Well, it was too much not to press the issue.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have…" Two fingers ghosted over my lips effectively shutting me up.

"Let me finish Bella, I would love that but, don't you think that's taking too much from you, and to soon. It wouldn't be right to live here and you not be here."

"I want to be here but, I don't want to push, I just… am scared about Port Angeles and work and the hospital, there all really big steps and I think if I can keep you with me close to me, then that might make things easier. But, then I feel like I'm smothering you, I don't want that either, so I'm sorry just forget that I said anything" I said looking at my hands and trying to will the red out of my cheeks

"Bella look at me" I snapped my eyes to his and saw nothing but blinding love. Love that was meant for me.

"I don't want you to be scared of me moving. But this house brings up good possibilities I would like to think about it ok. We have time." He said taking a deep breath but his eyes never left mine. "Bella, love, I know we have some big things coming, but I want nothing more than to share everything with you. We will be fine I promise as long as we love each other and continue to confide in one another everything will work out. Bella, you could never smother me, baby, I can't get enough of you. I want you and need you close I just don't want you to regret moving too quickly ok?"

I nodded. I could never regret anything when it came to me and Edward and our love for one another. But he needs me to be sure and because of that I would make sure to take the time for him to know that anything we ever did or are going to do would never be regret.

"I love you, but we need to get going, so we can get ready the pixie is going to have a fit if they get there and were not ready to go"

"Ok love lets go, and thank you for my surprise it means more to me than you will ever know"

**AN:**

**Whewww! Are we an emotionally wreck yet? And Lauren calling Esme WTF? Bella jumping in and asking Edward to live with her? (Like he isn't already?) That kiss! I mean hot damn! Edward got his surprise and Bella plays too! Bella has her own home and wants Edward to live with her? (Tell me what you think about the new developments!)**

**So I know I promised two things that didn't show here but like I said you don't argue with the muse. So I PROMISE! We will see the bar and the week plus the springs ( maybe not all but at least the first day)**

****** If you review for me, tell me what you really feel I will send you a **_teaser of the next chapter _**that will post sometime next week shooting for Saturday***** **

**Your not telling me what you want to see, I take request of all kinds. I'm thinking we might be moving to fast and am thinking of pushing the lemon back! Tell me your thoughts. This is your story as much as mine! **

******Anonymous reviews are open too so feel free to do that as well*******

**Thanks for those few who have reviewed and all the alerts, you humble me and spur me on to write want to you. **

**See you soon, Let me know what you think so I can give you what you want!**

**Love - J**


	6. Chapter 6: Ready to Feel Now

__

__

**Okay so. Please read! (Sorry it was a day late but this is the size of two chapter instead of one a lot had to be covered here)**

**Me & my muse felt like I have neglected some key elements in the story so far. So we are taking this chapter to rectify the situation. **

**In This Chapter: ****No worries the Club scene is here. We agree that we need girl time! We haven't really had that yet. We need to see some more of the wise and smart Jasper (I love how he has developed as a character) and how about some guy bonding? Emmett and the guys giving Edward advice on moving in. **

**We get to see Bella's true reaction to her asking Edward to move in. She's over thinking it! (Keep that in mind) but, lets see how this works for our fast pace couple. I tried not to give you whiplash. This is fluffy and citrusy goodness! This chapter is all about rounded and the characters that we know and love before we get back into the heavy stuff.**

**OH! I don't want you to think I have forgotten about their past it's coming back trust me. **

**But, let's chill in the easy for a while. Well as easy as it can be for them. Bella still has some scars where her abuse and abandonment issues are concerned. But emotionally, well her recovery is kind of like it was in New Moon after Edward comes back, immediate for the most part. Bella still has her issues, but when Edward walked into her life, accepted her for who she is and loves her unconditionally, well that was a MAJOR healing for her. (I tell you that because their citrus goodness abounds and big steps are taken!) **

**The song is for the conversations for both the girls and boys as we get some inside info. And then our favorite couple. See if you can pick out which verse goes with which conversation. So read it! If you get it right I'll send a teaser for the next chapter!**

**Ok. Now that I and my muse got the disclaimers off our chest…. Shall we?**

**See you at the bottom for the usual. (but it's short cause I was long winded up here!)**

_NOT MINE! …. Damn!_

_

* * *

_

_**Ready to Love Again by: Lady Antebellum **_

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognized my own reflection, no  
Scared of love, but scared of life alone  
Seems I've been playing' on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go._

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

Just when you think that love will never find you  
You run away but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that we can't control

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready, ready to love again.

**Chapter 6: Ready to Feel Now**

**Bella**

"I'm an idiot" I said to my best friends. As I slump down in my vanity chair in my room, after a nice long shower, as they began to attack me with makeover like tortures. First up were Alice and the blow dryer. While Alice dried my hair, I looked up to see that, she looked like she had something to say but was holding it for when I could actually hear her. So I sat back and waited as I heard the dryer cut on and closed my eyes as my brain started to review how stupid I was.

I. Am. An. Idiot. I have known Edward a week… A WEEK! And all I can think about is leaving my dad's house and moving in with him. Yeah no wonder he looked like I was crazy! Well, really he didn't, he looked happy to begin with, like he was going to except, then shocked and lastly worried.

But, I couldn't let it go. I wanted to be with him. I needed him here with me. It wasn't really about him moving, not really, I just wanted him with me, and I didn't want to grow a relationship, no matter how strong with him not with me. So I wanted him here, not in Port Angeles and hour away. No wanted him with me, (always, if I was being honest with myself, but I also knew I was being selfish) I needed to have him close and I knew I wasn't ready to leave my sleepy town of Forks yet. Although for the life of me, I don't know why.

I wasn't scared to move out of my father's house and Charlie would understand (him and Alice, more than anyone had seen the changes in me). If I could have done it in high school I would have. But I didn't, then college came and I moved there to live in the dorms and try to have a normal college experience. Yeah, that one worked out, I never made it to the dorms, instead I moved in with Jake and my life went to shit.

I thought on that for a moment. A little over a week ago, just eight days ago, my life was hell, I didn't leave the house to go anywhere, Alice got the groceries for the house, Dad did everything else. I stayed in my bedroom finishing my spring courses online and emailed my editing to my work from my laptop. I was pathetic, now that was eights days ago. In seven days my life had changed completely, altered, rearranged, and in the best way possible, I had found my soul mate. I was sure, Edward brought me out of my shell, made me feel complete, stood up for me but, let me fight my own battles, all while standing beside me. He made me feel sexy, loved, strong, and passionate (about him anyway). And he said I did all those things for him too. He was my match that once in a lifetime love. I looked around the room and realized I wasn't the only lucky one. Rose had Emmett, although it was debatable on who was lucky, depending on the day and how annoying Em was being.

Rose had become like a sister to me, I figured that one day, probably soon, she would be. She had strong feelings, fiercely loyal, and never was afraid to speak her mind, to anyone. Emmett needed that, someone to guide him. He was more like a child in some ways but he always made me laugh and smile. I was glad that he could do that for Rose too and that he had someone who loved him as much as he loved her.

The same could be said for Alice and Jasper. Their match was unique to put it mildly; they found each other while traveling. Alice was visiting friends in New York over Christmas Holiday several years ago. When she was on her way home she got a call from some family in Texas, who had asked her to fly down and see them while she was out of school, so instead of boarding a flight to Washington she changed her flight to Austin, Texas. When she boarded the plane there was Jasper in the seat next to hers.

They spent the entire flight talking, getting to know one another. Jasper was a junior at the University of Texas, majoring in history. He wanted to be a teacher; Alice had told him that she wanted to be a designer. He lived in Austin with his family commuting back and forth to school from his family's ranch. They talked about everything and anything. By the time the plane landed, they had had their first kiss with one another. She didn't want to leave him but, he had to get home and see his parents and she was visiting her cousins for the next four days. But they traded numbers and texted and talked the entire time. Alice said she couldn't get him out of her mind the entire time she was there and it was obvious Jasper felt the same. When it was time for Alice to head back to Washington she was greeted at her gate with Jasper. He told her that he didn't want to lose her and prayed that she would keep in touch. It has been hard on both of them but they made it work. Skype became their best friend and they took turns visiting each other on holidays. They're love had be instant, fast, hard and unstoppable. And they wouldn't have it any other way. Not that much different than Edward's and mine. It had been Jasper's choice to move up here. Alice had said she would go but, Jasper had said that he wanted to see more that "Just Texas" and Alice wasn't finished with school yet.

So about the time my miracle walked into my life in the form of Edward. Alice had finally got her miracle back, full time and living with her, no wonder we hadn't spent anytime together. I didn't realize till just then, how much I had missed them, all of them. I perked up as the blow dryer finally went off. I looked up to see my best friends looking at me.

Great! I was going to get an ear full, I could feel it.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side. What the hell kind of question was that?

"You know the answer to that, you both do" I breathed "Yes, I love him more than I can explain, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything" Rose said with a smirk on her face "Do you think you can control love, Bella? Control how you feel? Control how fast things go?"

"I…" I answer that how?

"No I didn't think so" Rose said her smirk growing to a toothy grin.

"He loves you too" Rose continued. Obviously Alice was siding with Rose on this line of questioning because she had plopped herself on my bed and sat there smug, like she was waiting on me to learn my lesson or something.

"I know he does" I said "What is your point? I stilled screwed up, he looked at me like I was a little crazy today I asked him to move in with me, I showed him Grandma Swans, played for him and he played for me! It was the best day of my life and I screwed it up by moving too fast" I rambled, both my girls were silent for a moment, but, still had smiles on their faces although their eyes were wide. Especially Alice's because she understood how big of a leap I had just taking.

Sky diving off into the Atlantic Ocean big! ….. Idiot!

But it was Rose's face that was the interesting one. She had this look of bliss and knowledge on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her and pointed to her. She was hiding something "SPILL IT" I practically bellowed at her "Your hiding something from me, what do you know?"

She waited for me to calm down, her grin never leaving her face as she began to speak "I know a lot of things Bella but, first, you aren't the only one that jumped off the cliff a little heavy, Edward did too. Heavy for him anyway… You said he played for you?"

I nodded hoping if I stayed quite she would continue

"Do you know he hasn't played in years, only with his god daughters and that was just to teach them how to play? He never plays for recreation or himself, for no one really, the fact that he played for you… well, that's a testament to his love and commitment for you. He wouldn't do that for Lauren no matter how much the bitch begged. He wouldn't play for Esme either."

I couldn't believe it. His playing was amazing, I never questioned that he played once he said he knew how. I just assumed that he wouldn't mind playing for me. He loved me more that I realized and it humbled me. He broke down a wall for me after I asked him to play for me. It made me wonder if there was anything he would not do for me. I knew there wasn't anything I would not do for him. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Rose clear her throat and I looked up as she continued.

"Secondly, do you know he called his mother and Tanya? He has planned for you to meet them when we fly back to Chicago at the end of the summer. He has never done that for anyone either Bella, both of those women mean the world to him; he has never brought a girlfriend to them willingly, Tanya and Esme would have to beg to meet them and they were always, ALWAYS, disappointed. He couldn't wait to call them this morning, I overheard him talking to them both, Bella, and I have never seen him so blissful, so happy as he told them about you, that he loved you, that this was the real thing. So in my opinion who gives a shit about anyone else as long as you are both comfortable living to together? Who gives a flying fuck about how soon it happens? Why are you so scared, he won't regret it Bella, you can't regret this kind of love. Is that what you're so scared of?"

Typical Rose, she hit the nail on the head. As always, she saw the real problem. He had talked to his mom and best friend about me. He was making leaps too, trusting me, trusting us both. I wanted to meet his family, we had talked about and agreed that I would go back to Chicago with him at the end of summer and I figured I would meet his family then I just didn't know that he had already called them; I thought he would wait till closer to time. Obviously I had underestimated his love for me. A grave error on my part. I promised myself not to do that again. But that didn't push aside my biggest fear.

"I don't want him to think we're moving too fast and I am pushing him too far."

"Did you say that to him?"

I nodded, and she narrowed her eyes at me. Oh, this can't be good.

"Maybe you are an idiot, you know that makes him think that you are just jumping head first and not thinking, so let me guess, he didn't say no – of course not, I'm sure he would love to say yes to that idea, because he loves you and wants you- no, I bet he didn't say no, but he didn't say yes either, right?

I nodded again. Scared to open my big fat mouth.

"Quit over thinking shit! Quit thinking you're not good enough for him, for whatever, sick demented reason you have in that silly head of yours. Just love him, and let him love you, you over think ever thing. I swear to God I don't know how you and Emmett lived together in the same womb for nine months you are total opposites, sometimes" She said smiling at me as she threw her hands in the air. Finally falling onto the bed with Alice as we all begin to laugh. She was right Emmett and I were total opposites, it hard always been hard for people to think of us as twins.

I breathed deep, settling down from my laugh, she was right. I had to learn to push my thoughts back and just love him. The few times I had done that, things had been easier, lighter. I vowed to myself that I would do that from now on; just let my love for him lead us in the right direction, no more second guessing.

If I thought I was done with this conversion than I was wrong, my pixie best friend had moved from fixing my hair to my makeup my while Rose had talked since into me, but, she hadn't said her piece yet and Alice always has something to say. The woman could read me like a book, so I wasn't surprised when she handed the makeup over to Rose to finish and then sat down on the floor in front of me. Her eyes were happy and peacefully but also serious somehow.

"You took him to grandma Swan's?" She asked quietly

"Yes, I wanted him to see every part of me, I wanted him to see my safe place and that also just happen to be where the piano was" I said in a whisper. I wasn't sure where she was going with this but; I knew she would get around to it eventually.

She nodded and paused thoughtfully before she began to speak again. "What are you so frightened of? Do you think he'll leave you?"

"No, I think we both know we are in this together for the long haul. It's not a fear really, but I want him with me, beside me, always. I just hope he wants that too"

"I think he does Bella, men don't act the way Edward does if they aren't head over heels in love with you. He would have walked away by now if he didn't plan on staying, what else?"

"I feel so out of control around him, ever since Jacob I have spent all my time being in control I have to have it. But, when I'm with Edward I find I don't want it, that I feel free and safe with him. But that leaves me vulnerable, open to get hurt, -though I know he never would do that- So I find myself jerked around by my emotions one minute I know what I want, the next all I can think of is him, I want to be what he needs, I care more for him than I do myself, but he makes me feel the same way. It's so strong, I can't help but go with it, it's only when I fight it…. And that just feels so wrong, I want to give into it I just am scared" I said finally facing my fears. I felt better just putting it out there, like that was most of the battle anyway.

"I know you love him Bella, and I agree with Rose, let your heart guide you. You have seen through my relationship that, that works well, for those in relationships that come on suddenly and deeply. Your love is similar to both Rose and mines relationships. I hope you know how blessed you are" She said still talking quietly, gently to me. But she was right I knew how blessed I was, I said thanks every day, several times a day to the creator above for this man that loved me so much, that has changed me so much.

"Trust me, I know, I have never felt this much love… this much…. Passion." I said. She smiled at me as I said the last word like I had said what she was getting to.

"Your new at this" It was a statement, but it was Alice's way of getting me to talk. She knew that I was scared of the physical aspects of any relationship and that I am a private person, but somehow she knew that I needed to get this off my chest, she was giving me an opening. I was taking it.

"Yes, I am, but the feelings are so strong" I said and Rose and Alice both smiled and nodded waiting on me to continue.

"I want him. I have never wanted any one like I want him. I want to wrap myself around him and never let go. I always said that I would know when I was ready to start anything physical I just didn't think the feeling would be this strong or overwhelming. Every time I touch him my knees go weak, he kisses me and it's like I've been plugged into a electrical socket… and my dreams… they have turned from nightmares to… erotic thoughts personified" I said rambling, knowing that only these two women in this room would understand what I was feeling. That they would be able to help me, guide me, but, not judge me. I looked up at them and saw all of that in their faces as they were nodding at me. I looked back down to my hands as I continued.

"I want to explore it, I just don't know how. I don't want him to question it, question us, I realize now that every time he has questioned where we stand it's because he is worried about me and how I feel, because I keep pushing us forward and then pulling back. I don't want to do that anymore, I just want forward… but, I have never just wanted to feel… he makes me feel sexy, complete, empowered. I want to fit at his side so no one will doubt I belong there. I'm tired of feeling weak; I won't to be strong for him, for us." I rambled, letting all my feelings and fears fall out of my mouth knowing that airing it here in this safe place was as good as any, better really.

Alice and Rose giggled lightening the mood instantly.

"Oh! Honey! That's just the begging wait till you actually have sex! You want to able to keep you hands off each other. What have you done, so far? Maybe we can help" Rose said and Alice nodded as she got up and went to her bag grabbing a red box with a big white bow on it, sitting it in my lap.

"I know you're scared but there's nothing to be scared of. You love him and he loves you just go with it but I bet you have questions?" Alice said giggling. I nodded. I wasn't so much scared as worried about not pleasing him, I was glad to have waited but, I was new and inexperienced what if I did something and it was really bad. They were right I needed their help. "We will give you advice and you will wear this tonight and knock his socks off. But you'll need to let me pack an overnight bag, I think you both need alone time with each other, before we go to the hot springs next weekend. So you can just simply take your time. You can go back to grandma Swan's and fix your verbal diarrhea." She giggled at me as I opened the box, I gasped.

I had never worn anything like this before; it was a deep blue corset, which had thin straps that were made of delicate black and blue lace. It tied in the back and the laces were black. Also in the box was a pair of black leather pants. When I looked up with what I knew had to be wide eyes there was the cutest pair of peep toes black and blue pumps in my best friend's hands they matched my corset perfectly.

"Alice… I can't… I've never… "

"Shhh… Bella" She cooed. "I tell you what lets get it on, finish getting ready and then you can look in the mirror, if you don't like it or think it's too much we will go with another option I have. Ok?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure about this but I had just vowed no moments ago to try harder and not second guess anymore, Alice had never lead me wrong so far, there had to be a reason she thought I would need these things.

"You have questions" Rose prompted, getting us back on track from Alice's surprise. I nodded again, collecting my breath and my thoughts.

"I don't know how to be sexy… how to do anything… I mean I know the technical gist of everything but I never really thought about it… not it until now" I said looking at my hands and feeling my cheeks redden.

Rose smiled down at me putting the last touches on my makeup and then setting it back on the vanity. She sat down in the floor so she could look up at me. She had the kindest smile on her face.

"You do, you just don't know how to use it" I looked at her funny and she laughed. "Bella, when it comes to being sexy, it's easy, playing hard to get works, bat you eyelashes at him, flirt, and most of all just having fun and showing confidence in yourself and him go a long way." She said smiling and giggling. I couldn't help but giggle with her. They were right about everything. I was just going to have to go with it, and find what I was comfortable with.

"Just be yourself, the post Edward Bella and you'll be fine! He won't know what hit him! As for everything else, you may have to let him guide you the first time around, Jasper had to that for me, it was perfect, better than anything I could have done on my own" Alice said as she turned me around.

I gasped as I looked at myself. The outfit was perfect; it curved and fit in all the right places. Alice got on her tip toes and added black chandelier earrings and a black and blue lace choker around my throat. My hair was wavy and sprawling down my back long and gracious, my makeup was natural with just a pop of color to bring out my eyes. I looked like me but, I didn't, I looked refined, delicate, and honestly, sexy. I felt better than I had in years and I felt like I would fit at Edwards's side. I suddenly couldn't wait to see him.

"Wow! I look…. Hot! I feel sexy! Thank you so much. I love you guys" I said hugging my best friends "Thank you for everything I didn't know how much I needed to talk, to have girl time"

"I know us too" Alice said, as Rose nodded in agreement.

"You're going to knock him dead! Come on Alice let's get ready so we can meet up with the guys at the bar"

The girls hurried to get ready both of them ending up looking stunning, Alice in a simply yet stylish LBD with black crystals hanging off the hem at the bottom, wearing the diamond earrings that Jasper had given her for her birthday this past year and black sling backs. Rose always looked gorgeous in her skin tight red dress and red pumps with black accent jewelry. We all look like we were dressed to kill. I couldn't wait to see the looks on the guys faces when we walked into bar. But, more than that I couldn't wait to show off my new post Edward Bella self; to show Edward that I had truly let go and was ready to just love again to love him and only him.

__

* * *

**Edward**

As soon as we got back to Charlie's. I was dragged to my room by my girlfriend's best friend and told to get everything I would need for tonight together and drive with Emmett over to her place. That pixie! Alice was a force to be reckoned with and I wasn't pushing her buttons, no not today. So I got my things together and met Emmett at my car. He said Alice and Rose had told him to take my car and they would be bringing Rose's BMW and Jasper was to drive Alice's Porsche to the bar so that each couple would have a car to ride home in. I didn't really care. I missed Bella already and I couldn't get this afternoon out of my head. Emmett could tell something was bothering me and Emmett being Emmett he was just blunt about it.

"Are you and Bella ok? Did you have a fight?" He asked looking at me concerned as I turned onto the highway.

"No! Not at all it was a great day. She took me to Grandma Swan's she played for me and I for her" I said smiling and remembering the day. It had been perfect all of it.

"She did what!" He looked at me wide eyed and if I hadn't been paying attention to the road the volume of his voice would have made me go into the other lane. I think he realized this and before he spoke again his voice was calmer. "She has never taken anyone there Ed. That's her…"

"Safe place, yeah I know that's what she said. I was humbled trust me" And I was, if truth be told her offer to have me move with her there was so tempting it was ridiculous how bad I wanted it. I had learned after the first twenty four hours in the presence of Bella Swan that she had my heart and I knew that I would never get it back, and I didn't want it back as long as she had it. I wanted her that was it. So when she said that she wanted me to move with her, I wanted to jump for joy and tell her to go pack her stuff and let's stay there tonight & every night. But, I held myself back for her. I wanted her to be sure. I didn't want it to be because she was scared of what would happen if I went to Port Angeles to live. I wanted her to make sure this is what she wanted. That she was ready for all the steps that went with moving in and I knew she wasn't ready yet. So I held back for her,

She had been confused and a little hurt and embarrassed to begin with but, I made sure she understood that I was NOT saying no to her offer. I was really saying to wait and let me answer it later. I was hoping by the time the summer was done we would know what was better for us. When I had explained that to her she seemed like she understood but there was doubt in her eyes I could see it. But, I knew only time would take that away. Emmett brought me out of my thoughts quickly as he coughed and then spoke.

"You played for her"

I nodded, knowing he was looking at me. But I kept my eyes on the road. He knew what this meant and Rose did too, if Bella told the girls that I played for her, I knew Rose would open up and tell the truth on why I didn't play, or rather that I didn't play for anyone, not even myself. After my biological mother passed away I started drifting from playing. But Esme loved it so much that I continued and in time I found solace in the music, even writing my own compositions, playing came as easy as breathing. But the more I played the more lonely I felt because I knew that there was only really one or two people I had to play for and that made my music turn sad and morose. I had always played because I loved it but, it had turned into a sign of loneliness, never finding someone or something that made me truly happy so I walked away from it and only played with my goddaughters Haley and Nichole because Tanya had begged me to teach them and they loved it so much that I couldn't deign them anything, I loved those two little girls so much. So I taught them and taught them well but, I never let myself get back into it not really, not until today. I felt lighter when I sat at the piano today like the world was off my chest.

I was happy and at peace because Bella had been there she had become my star in the darkest sky. I was finally truly happy and loved. When I sat down to the keys, the music followed from me. The music was even better from Bella, but the sound of us playing together in harmony I was struck dumb by the sheer sound of it and I couldn't wait to have that experience with her again.

"She played for you?" Emmett said bringing once again from my thoughts. "Yes, she's amazing" I said remembering her fingers splayed across the keys. The dip of head, the smell of her hair, – like fresh strawberries- The glisten of her skin as the sun light drifted in from the bay windows, the way the rocked with the music. It was erotic. Emmett's voice stopped those thoughts cold.

"She is, it's been along time she since played for anyone. She played for Gramma Swan and me and dad of course. She played for Jake in the earlier years but, he didn't have much patience for it. She stopped after Gramma died; she would only play for herself in that house so no one could hear. When she would some back home from being over there for whatever reason, is the only time I think I ever saw her be truly happy."

I didn't know what to say to that, other than to think that Bella and I seemed similar in a lot of ways and very different in others.

"She asked me to move in with her there" I said looking at him as he pointed to the apartment complex that was Jasper and Alice's. I pulled into a parking spot and waited for an explosion but, it never came.

"It's about time she got out from dad's roof, she's always wanted to live there, and there's no way she leaving you. She loves you. Her love reminds me a lot of the way I feel for Rose" He said smiling at me. "When are you moving?"

"We're not, not yet anyway?"

"Why? Don't you want that? You could have privacy and you could both have your own space, you are so similar in most ways, and she's perfect for you, why are you second guessing?" Emmett purged

"I'm not second guessing I'm making sure that she really wants this, it's a huge step and I don't want her to regret it, regret me." I said honestly as we got out of the car and grabbed our things moving up the steps to the second floor flat. I rang the door bell as I heard Jasper get up and come to the door.

"Look man she won't, Bells doesn't do anything without over thinking it, I would think about reconsidering" He said as Jasper opened the door.

"Come in, Alice said you were to get ready here, I'm sorry he tossed you out of your own house" He said looking at Em and laughing

"It's cool I'm used to it by now"

"Yeah they've been best friends a while, It's good to see you again Edward"

"You too Jasper, have you found a job for the fall yet?" I asked. I liked Jasper, he said very little, but what he said what always thought through and wise. He had a since of humor that I had seen some over the past week. I knew that with us all living here we would become good friends. I had fallen so easy into life here in Washington, in Forks, I knew that was because of Bella, I loved Bella and that was enough for everyone to accept me fully. I was grateful and humbled, but, I knew it would be that way for Bella when I took her home, or at least I had strong hopes that it would.

"Yes, actually, Forks High needs a baseball coach and a history teacher, I played some college baseball and so they hired me for both positions. I start when school starts." He said smiling "How are you a Bella? Alice says she is absolutely smitten"

"We're great. And trust me she's not the only one" Both the guys laughed at that.

"I know what you mean, Alice swept me off my feet in a matter of moments as soon as she sat down in her seat on that airplane" He smiled remembering. Bella had told me their story and I had been floored but it also gave me and Bella great hope for us. It a lot of ways our stories were similar.

"She asked him to move into Grandma Swan's place, you know the one Bella got from our grandmother, that she remodeled after she died." Emmett said. I smiled but said nothing.

"So when are you moving in?" Jasper said with a toothy grin. But when I shook my head his face wrinkled together. "Why not?"

"Don't you think it's too soon? And Bella keeps pushing and pulling. One minute she is all go and then she pulls back. She gives me whiplash" I said honestly. "I can wait till she's sure"

Jasper didn't say anything but, Em was just shaking his head, going out of the room to get ready. Finally, Jasper looked at me.

"Do you feel it's too soon? Too soon for any of it?" I knew what he meant he wasn't just talking about the house he was talking about getting more attached and maybe even moving forward with Bella, I was grateful he had waited for Emmett to leave. There we things I wanted to ask that I couldn't do with my girlfriends twin brother in the room. I just couldn't do that to either of them.

"No, not really I would just feel better if she wouldn't pull back from me"

"Have you thought about the changes she has gone through in a week?" he asked quietly

I stopped to think. I was a fool. How could I not think about that. She wasn't pulling from me she was trying to figure out where we fit and we worked she was adjusting to us and I was being an ass by not just giving her what she needed someone to guide her and help her. Jasper looked into my eyes and he could tell that I got it. He nodded, and then sat back down.

"She loves you Ed" he said and I smiled at my nickname that Jasper had pickup from Emmett. "She has changed so much, she never acted this way with Jacob, and she was always on egg shells even before… you know. Every time, I meet her it would take days to get her to loosen up. Something you managed to do in a matter of minutes. After her abuse… well no one could touch her but Charlie and Alice, she shied away from all contact really, do you know that she hugged me the other day at the beach? She hasn't done that in a while. You're good for her. Just guide her a little and let her lead when she needs to and everything will be fine"

I knew she had changed but, I didn't realize how much. I promised myself to talk to Bella again about the house and everything. Hoping that we could move forward.

Jasper looked at the door and then back to me. "I don't mean to pry, truly I don't but, how far…" he let his words drag off and I looked at the door that Em had walked into.

"Not far, but I can tell we both want it, but she is so new and I want her to take her time if that's what she wants"

He nodded. "Alice figured it was something like that, that's good, but remember that you may need to guide her, I had to do that for Alice, she was… like Bella. Don't underestimate what she will give you Edward it is the greatest of gifts, trust me, I had had others before Allie but, none compared, because I had never truly loved them, Allie has always had my heart I just had to find her first." He said quietly

"I know, I will… I feel the same about Bella, I just want it to be on her time" He nodded and the conversation ceased as my phone vibrated in my pocket and Em came back in the room. As I pulled my phone out I saw Jasper head done the hall to get ready.

__

**I miss you, I have a surprise for you when I see you, love you – B**

I texted her back quickly and I felt the smile spread on my face.

**Mmm… I miss you too. Can I get a hint? –E**

**Nope. Would you be ok staying at GS's tonight with me- B**

I smiled. I would stay anywhere with her.

**It that the surprise? All of us staying?-E **

**Nope and no just us- B**

**-Sounds good love, gtg get ready. See you soon- E**

**Can't wait love you- b**

**Love 2-E**

I put my phone in my pocket and went to change. Within an hour we were leaving our house and on our way to the bar in Port Angeles. Em rode with Jasper to show him the way while I followed them. We pulled into a bar call Eclipse and got out.

The music in the bar had a good feel to it and there were pool tables on one side of the place and dance floor on the other, giving to option to dance or play. We walked up to the bar, all the guys order beers. We sat there for another twenty minutes before I saw every man's head turn towards the door and I heard some girls start to fuss at their boyfriends for looking. I didn't realize who had come in the door or why there was so much fuss until I say Alice and Rose. They looked beautiful and I heard Em cuss under his breath and Jasper suck in a deep breath. But when I saw Bella I had to grab the bar to keep myself upright.

She was in a deep blue corset that lifted her breasts and showed them off. While the color made her skin glisten. The top hugged her curves but so did the black leather pants that clung to her hips and made her legs look a mile long as they flowed to her feet to end were a black and blue pair of high heel shoes. I got hard just looking at her. She was a goddess, temptation personified and I couldn't get to her fast enough. I wasn't sure I had enough control to keep my hands to myself and prayed that she didn't want me too. I waited for her to join the rest of us. I couldn't tell what anyone else was doing or saying my eyes were only for her and she stepped in front of me with the cutest and sexiest look on her face.

"Surprise" she said turning around in circle in front of me.

I bent to kiss her. Trying to keep it chaste but, failing. I released her lips after a moment then nuzzled my face into her neck, running my nose up her neck and to her ear where I sucked to lobe into my mouth a lightly bit down. She gasped but, didn't pull back, instead she hugged me closer and I knew she could feel all of me. I felt her face warm in a blush.

"Hello, love, Thank you I love my surprise, but I hope you know that I won't be able to keep my hands off you tonight you look stunning" I said into her ear and I felt her shiver. "Cold, love?" She shook her head. I heard people laughing behind me and then I noticed our position we were wrapped around on another. She had one leg between mine, knowing she could feel how very hard she was making me. I had my hands around her back and hers were on my chest as well as her head she was burrowed into me. I couldn't find it in me to complain, the very opposite I only wanted her closer. I was ready to leave this bar now. I wasn't sure how long we would be able to stay but suddenly, I was glad that we had our own way home.

"Come on, let's get you a drink. What would you like?" I said to her.

"Just a beer is fine with me" she said smiling "I'm a simple girl a heart." She let go of me but not before kissing my cheek and turning around to head off towards the bar.

We turned around to find our friends already getting their drinks and watching us. I walk up next to Jasper who was wearing a smile as her had his arms wrapped around Alice and she was wearing a knowing grin.

"What are you smiling at pixie" I said after placing my order for mine and Bella's beers.

"Nothing, just watching my best friend be content and happy" she said with a smile as she looked over to Bella who was currently joking with her twin and his girlfriend. She was bent over laughing at something, doubt Emmett had said, I couldn't help but smile at her. I would find a way to always make sure she was this happy, everyday, no matter what I had to do. "It's been a long time since I've seen her just relax"

"I know Alice, I… well she does that for me too"

"I know" She smiled "You're going to her work with her this week?"

"Yeah she wants me to meet her bosses"

Alice chuckled, "You'll like them, and I hope they can talk her into working in the office, and she would be close to you, and it would be good for her"

"She thinks they will ask her, but she isn't sure what she wants yet, I think she is focusing on her last set of classes"

Alice nodded, she was quite for a minute then, she looked up from her glass. "She asked you to move with her to Grandma Swan's" I was a statement not a question.

I looked at her for a moment, of course Bella would tell her best friend, I didn't really care but it took me a moment to form my words.

"Yeah" Not wanting to give her too much information.

"Something about Bella you should know, she doesn't say it unless she means it" Alice said getting off her stool and grabbing Jasper's hand pulling him to the dance floor. She stopped and turned around smiling back at me "Just hear her out, loves not suppose to have a time table, you both need to learn that" She said turning back around.

She was right and that was basically what Jasper had said too. But, I didn't want to think on that right now, all I wanted was to dance with my girl. I walked over to where she was standing with her brother, I came up from behind wrapping my arms around her waist. She started to jump until she recognized my touch and leaned into my chest.

"I missed you" she whispered looking up at me. I couldn't resist I planted a kiss on her lips, but pulled away too quickly and smiled at her.

"Me too. Dance with me?"

She nodded, but her cheeks flushed, "I am known to be a bad dancer, but I love to dance, so I'm just warning you, that you may not have any toes left after you dance with me" She said with a smile

I smiled back, a bent down to whisper in her ear, "Let me be the judge of that, I'll take my chances, besides I can't stand to have you so far away from me" I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor where the DJ was playing Nice and Slow by Usher, Bella turned her back to me as her bottom brushed up against me and I grazed my hands down her sides, pulling her arms around my neck as the chorus hit.

Let me take you to a place nice and quiet  
There ain't no one there to interrupt  
Ain't gotta rush

Bella swayed her hips and I felt her brush my cock several times with her movements, making it hard to focus on anything other than wanting to take her back to her house and make her mine, but instead, I bent over and took her ear lobe into my mouth nibbling on it. As she continue to tease me. As I moved from her ear to her neck I heard her moan and she pushed her body up against my cock harder, causing me to moan into her neck. As the music continued I felt my need for her growing.

I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(now baby tell me what you wanna do with me)  
See I've been waiting for this for so long  
We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up  
Baby  
I just wanna take it nice and slow  
(now baby tell me what you wanna do with me)

She song ended and Bella turned around to me. I pulled her into a passionate kiss only letting go of her soft lips when I heard my best friend speaking behind me.

"Come on Ed, let's play some pool, Boys against girls" Bella looked up at me, her chest still heaving from our kiss. She nodded and led me over to the pool table, where she put both hands on her hips. She had a look that could kill, pointed directly at her twin "No Cheating Em, I mean it!" she said, Em started laughing.

"All is fair game you know that" Bella looked like she was going to argue, and I couldn't help but chuckle, then she turned to look at me wearing at mischievous gleam in her eyes, that scared me a little. "Do you feel the same way Mr. Cullen?" she said sweetly

"Well that how we usually play" Bella looked back to her brother and then to the girls. Alice and Rose had looks that looked like Bella's and I knew right then they were planning something and I would probably regret stating an opinion on the matter.

"Ok well, then all's fair, it goes both ways, just remember that when we beat your asses" she said with a smirk pointing at Emmett and then me.

"Hell Yeah! Let's go! Toss for the break?" Bella nodded for her team as she seemed to be leading on her side as Em seemed to be doing the same for ours. We all grabbed pools sticks as Jasper went to the bar to get the balls for the table.

"Got a quarter?" Bella asked me under her lashes.

"Yeah, here" I said digging out a quarter from my pocket. "Ready? Call it love"

"Heads" Bella said. I flip the coin in the air only for it to land back in my hand a moment later. With the tails side up.

"Sorry love, Our shot first" I leaned down to kiss her, before moving over to the pool table.

"I'll break" Jasper said. Jasper leaned over the table breaking the triangle of solids and strips in the middle of the table. Landing a solid in the right corner pocket.

"SOLIDS! For the men!" Emmett bellowed and I saw Bella shake her head out of the corner of my eye.

Jasper got two more balls in before he scratched the cue ball. Then it was the girls turn. Alice went first only getting one ball in, followed by Emmett who scratched and Bella roared with laughter and Rose did too. When it was Rose's turn Em decided playing fair was no longer in the cards.

Rose bent down to line up her shot and Emmett took her aim, sliding his pool stick up between her legs just as she slid her pool stick towards the cue, making it scratch clear off the table only to be caught by Bella, who was scowling at her brother..

"That's it, Em. It's on!"

I took the cue ball from Bella, but instead of staying where she was perched on her stool she followed me to the table.

"Better view love?" I asked teasing her.

"mmmhmmm, more than you know" She said licking her lips, I felt myself get hard and knew immediately that I was in trouble. I looked up at the guys and saw Jasper and Alice both laughing, when I looked at Emmett he almost had a sad look on his face, but more resolved than anything. When I looked back at Bella I noticed her chest heaving from the corset and how the blue form the fabric showed off her creamy skin, I couldn't help my need to want to just lay my cheek against her breast.

I tried to focus on the game but it was impossible so I took at shot at the closest solid I could find on the table, but missed it b a mile because as I got ready to shoot Bella, slipped her hand into my back pocket of my jeans and grabbed my ass, squeezing it firming in her hands, I jerked in surprise and turned around only to find Bella with a smile on her face.

"My turn" she said going to the other side of the table. But I wasn't letting her get away that easy, it was my turn now. Bella lined up her shot and I watched as she took down three strips with precision and grace. I decided as she made her next shot that I would wait until she was shooting for the eight ball to make my move. Two balls later, I leaned in behind her, covering her body with mine, I could feel every curve of her as the corset and leather left little to imagine. I bent over her back as the pulled her pool stick back to make her shot, she paused "Eight ball, right side pocket" she said breathily, I took her earlobe in my mouth as she shot but, she didn't flinch as I thought she would, she made her shot and as I heard a roar from the girls, Bella turned to face me taking my face in her hands and drawing me into a searing kiss. I don't know how long we stayed like that each giving and taking in a kiss that blindsided us both with, lust and passion. I was hard as stone, and I could feel Bella's heat up against my leg as she begin to need to find some kind of friction.

I pulled back from her and we both groaned at the loss. "You ready to leave, love?"

She nodded and turned to say goodnight everyone. I followed her out car, opening her door for her.

"Grandma Swan's house?" she said in more of a question than a statement.

"You're sure Bella?" I looked at her so she knew I was asking about more than just a staying at her home. But she was already nodding her head.

"I've never been more sure about anything, I'm sure about you Edward"

I nodded back at her, I sent a silent prayer to the man upstairs for whatever I had dine to be given this beautiful woman, who for some reason loved me unconditionally, irrevocably, passionately and I knew that I loved her just as fiercely.

I couldn't wait to be alone with her but, I knew we still needed to take our time, I had resolved myself that I would let her lead, but I would not allow her t pressure herself into doing anything we might regret.

But as we got closer to the house, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, Bella had been quite the whole way and that made me think that maybe I wasn't the only own who was nervous. I parked the car in the drive and got out running to get Bella's door.

As I touched her hand the tension released and she visibly relaxed, I grabbed my and her overnight bags out of the trunk as she led us inside after unlocking the door.

"I'm beginning to really like it here" I said quietly breaking the silence.

"It's one of my favorite places" Bella said leading us to the master bedroom. I laid our bags down in a chair as I saw Bella crawl into the middle of the bed.

She crooked her finger at me beckoning me too her, there was nowhere I rather be and I went fast and willingly. When I reached her side I wrapped my arms around her waist I pulled her into a kiss, we had kiss while she was in my arms in her room back at her father's plenty of times over the past week, but this was differently, more passionate, more love felt like it was here and I couldn't bring myself to break the kiss. I rolled myself over her and she moaned as my knee found its way in between her legs.

"Edward…"

Her moan combined with my name sounded like heaven and I pulled my lips from her to let her breath only to give open mouthed kisses and nips to her neck.

"Edward… wait" I stopped immediately pulling back from her looking into her eyes expecting to find fear, but I saw none, no instead I saw the same look her eyes that must have been in mine, undying love and adoration.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing…. I just don't know what I'm doing…"

"Bella, we don't have to do anything, laying her with you holding you as you sleep is more than enough, we can wait, take your time" I said honestly, her gaze softened as she leaned slowly into me. Her eyes burned with a look of desire from my words.

"It means everything for you to say that… you don't know how much, but that is why I know this is right, but, I have never… I want this… to be… to be good for you too" She looked at me and through the moonlight windows I saw her cheeks were red, my Bella wasn't telling me know she was telling me yes, but was worried, I thought back to my discussion with Jasper to 'you made need to guide her' he had said.

I smiled at her, letting her tensions calm down in her body. I wanted to help her, with whatever she wanted and this seemed to be what she wanted most right now.

"Will you let me show you love?" I asked looking straight into her eyes "We'll go slowly, take steps… is that what you want?"

"Yes" she said crashing her lips to mine.

I meet her kiss with the same passion she was giving me, but instead of wrapping my hands around her waist or on her cheeks I guided one hand around her back, to the laces of her corset, while sliding the other to her side stroking sides. She moaned into my mouth. I brought my hand that was stroking her side down further finding the zipper of her pants, her breath hitched as she thought I might take them off.

"Not yet my love, slowly remember?" She nodded against my lips as I ran my hand down her waist to her thighs. "Bella, I'm going to touch her over your clothes, is that ok love?"

"Yes… Please" she said spurring me on. I removed my hand that was around her back to around neck tailing across the soft skin until I reached her soft but firm perky breast, I ran made fingers under the bottom of them and moan. I further explored her breast taking my time rubbing my thumb across her nipples only to find that she responded with more breathy moans of my name as her back arched into me.

"God… Edward… I never felt like this… ever… please don't stop" she said, scooting around until I felt her hands on my chest. She looked at me, our eyes locking as her hot little hands began to drag south across my stomach finally reaching the waistband of my pants.

"Bella?" I asked, not really questioning her but rather making sure she was okay with where this could be going

"I want to" she said sliding her hands over my pants to my now firmly hard erection. As she began to stroke me above my clothes, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Bella…. That feels… so good.." I said barely able to control myself.

"Edward please" she begged as my hand they had been resting on her thigh moved inward towards her womanhood, I felt the heat there and could almost feel the moisture through her pants. I began to rub her right where I knew her clit should be.

"OH GOD!... that feels.. god don't stop" she said as she began to pick up the pace of her stroking on the outside of my jeans.

I allowed myself to put a little more pressure on her as she writhed under me. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and hope that Bella would come at the same time I did. I rubbed her harder still quickening my pace as her eyes snapped shut and my name crossed her lips.

"Edward… I'm… oh god… I love you...Edward.. ughh" she said as she stilled and the bliss took her over. Watching my Bella come was as close to a religious experience as one may get. She was beautiful… no stunning… but then she always was… but this was different… being able to give her release hearing her scream my name made me fall over the edge right her.

I lay down beside her and pulled her to me. As we laid there for some time just relishing in our bliss together.

"That was… amazing" she said as she turned to face me peppering my face with kisses.

I chuckled "yes, it was… are you ok?"

"Better than ok" she sighed. "So baby steps?"

"Yeah baby steps" I said finally feeling a little discomfort. I rolled off the bed and went to grab my bag as I saw her looking at me with a confused expression.

"I'm going to change, it's a little uncomfortable… " I said, I saw the moment she understood what I meant because her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of rose pink.

"I guess we should get ready for bed?" she said getting up herself "You take this bath room I'll change down the hall.

I went to bathroom, cleaned myself up and changed quickly returning to the bedroom only to find her already under the sheets and her eyes fluttering. I climbed into bed behind her wrapping my arms around her. She sank into me with a sigh.

"I love you Edward" she mumbled as I saw her eyes finally close fully.

"As I love you Bella, sweet dreams my gorgeous girl." I said into her temple kisses her there. Finding myself equally as tired as Bella, I drifted into a peaceful sated sleep with my love at my side.

__

* * *

**OMG! What do we think? Let me know! Oh and we will have more together scenes like the club I need better songs so please drop suggestions. Where does our citrus fun take us next give me your opinion!**

**So Let me know. **

**Next is **_**The next morning(yum!)(that's you teaser for a review!) **_

_**The week (Tyler, Bella's publishing firm, and the hospital, confirmation of the hot springs)**_

_**The hike to the hot springs, and the spring's vacation. **_

**Whoa that's a lot.**

**So looking at next update being the weekend may be next Monday. But if I get it perfected before that you'll have it sooner. REVIEWS make me faster!**

**See you soon- J**


	7. Chapter 7:When the Ground Starts Shaking

**Here we go, Chapter 7! Just a few IMPORTANT! Things please read! **

**Ok so I have gotten some really good questions from reviews that I want to go ahead and answer, because if I don't do it now I'm afraid you will explode once you get to the end.**

**-First, Bella has not filed charges on Jacob, and I agree that's dumb but she has her reasons, you'll see them in this chapter as a matter of fact, but that doesn't mean that everyone agrees with her decision and Edward nor Emmett have really had there say in the matter, so let's just say that discussion is not over.**

**-Jake is a threat to Bella, definitely! But, you have to remember she has been well protected so far, most of that has been her doing, by holing herself up in her dad's house, but things are changing so… well, see.**

**-Quite a few of you have worried that they won't make it, your worried about the bumps. Let me just assure you with the fact that I was not really a fan of Edward leaving in New Moon, I agreed with SM that it needed to be done to make sense down the road, but that was that Edward, mine is stronger more confident and HUMAN! My Bella will not back down so easily either. There WILL be angst coming but trust me when I tell you it will all work out and make sense to the characters! There are surprises in store so enjoy the ride!**

**-Finally, you may want to read this one twice, this is a transitional chapter and kind of pivotal to some things that are coming soon, A LOT is happening this chapter so hold on tight!**

**Oh yeah! NOT MINE! Damn**

**Ok enough of the reassurances and disclaimers! Lol! **

**Have at it…. See you at the bottom I'm sure you'll have some thoughts after this one! **

_

* * *

_

_When You Got A Good Thing  
Lady Antebellum_

(Guy Part)  
Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man,  
Looking at you standing there I know I am.  
Barefooted beauty with eyes that brown,  
Sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear.

(Girl part)  
Oh I can't believe I finally found ya baby,  
Happy ever afte,r after all this time.  
Oh, there's gonna be some ups and downs,  
But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine.

So baby hold on tight, and don't let go.  
Hold on to the love we're making  
Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know,  
When you got a good thing.

(Guy Part)  
You know you keep on bringing out the best in me,  
And I need you now even more than the air I breathe.

(Girl part)  
You can make me laugh when I wanna cry,  
This will last forever I just know. I know.

So baby hold on tight, and don't let go.  
Hold on to the love we're making,  
Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know,  
When you got a good thing.

We got a good thing baby,

So hold on tight, baby don't let go.  
Hold on to the love we're making,  
Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know,  
Oh you gotta know, oh you gotta know, you gotta know,  
When you got a good thing.

We got a good thing, baby,

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: When the Ground Starts Shaking **

BELLA

I woke the next morning to the sun filtering in through the windows and heating up my side of the bed.

…My side….

If you had told me a month ago that I would have a side of the bed, with a man that I was head over heels in love with and that had completely stolen my heart and I his. That could touch me freely and I not start to panic. I would a have laughed, not grinned, giggled, or scoffed, but full out bent over, grab my side, laugh till my lungs hurt, guffawed. But this was my reality as of late, and although things were fast and a little scary I realized that I wouldn't want them any other way.

I hadn't been completely sure until last night that Edward wanted me the way I wanted him. But I had taken my girls advice and it had paid off and I had finally let go of some of my need to control everything.

The feel of his hands and body on mine, the way my body responded to his kisses, his touch, the feelings of my release in his arms, the look on his face as we both felt apart and then feel asleep with whispered I love you's. Yeah, if you had told me that I would fall hopelessly in love and want to give my self to this gorgeous man that I was snuggled up against. I knew I had to be in heaven now but I would gladly take death if I could have Edward, but, back then, I would have laughed.

As I sighed in contentment when I felt Edward's breathing change as I felt all of his body stretch against mine, I felt his erection against my bottom and whimpered as I felt his lips graze against my neck.

"Good morning, Love" he said as his hot breath moved from my neck to my ear as he sucked the lobe into his hot mouth, I moaned. Could every morning be like this with him? Was I that lucky? I sent another quick prayer to heaven and the man upstairs hoping that I got to stay right here in this heaven for just a little bit longer.

This man was going to be the death of me, I swear, he could leave me speechless with words of utter devotion and love and then in the next moment want to attack him with passionate kisses till he had me screaming his name. And God! How I wanted him to make me over and over and over again. It was all my thoughts and my dreams were consumed with it, I was officially sex crazed and I hadn't even had sex yet!

Between his current ministrations and my thoughts I felt the apex between my thighs wet and my stomach tighten and I gladly welcomed it.

"Morning, you sure a happy this morning" I said looking between us, he followed my gaze and then rolled me on my back, only to press himself into me, I couldn't hold back the need I was feeling, I wrapped my arms around his neck allowing my fingers to thread through his tousled morning hair, and scrape his scalp with my finger nails, my movements were meet with a moan of his own and as his hips thrust into the most perfect place. He kissed me then, it was passionate and everything I needed at the moment, never ceasing his other movements, until the kiss eased and he moved his lips from mine to let me breathe, only to place then on my neck.

"I've never been happier in my life, god Bella… you smell so good…" he whispered. Inhaling deeply as his lips ghosted around my throat. I knew if he kept going I would not be able to say what I needed to so I steeled myself and pushed on his chest lightly, he stopped and looked at me then with a confused look in his eye.

"Your fine, I just… have something I wanted to say first" I said pecking his cheek then his lips so he would know that everything was fine.

"What is it love, what on your mind?" I took one more deep breath and spoke in a whisper.

"I wanted to ask you about this place, if you meant what you said last night, that you could get use to being here. I was really hoping I could clarify my craziness from yesterday and apologize for being pushy and clingy" I said looking at my feet. I felt his fingers on my chin as they lifted them to look at him in those beautiful blazing green eyes, I felt like he could see into my very soul. His gaze was soft and sweet and his fingers stroked my face until I felt his fingers cross my lips and halt there.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too Bella. I think you were wrong in what you said yesterday" he said looking into my eyes and then his gaze traveled to the window and then back to me. "I think we have been going about this all wrong"

My heart clinched, I felt as if it would rip completely out of my chest. I grabbed his hand to move his fingers from my lips as I felt the tears start to well in my eyes.

"I thought….I didn't mean too, I'm sorry" Edward looked at me confused for a moment and then his face brightened and he looked at me wrapping his hands around my cheeks and urgently pressing his lips to mine. After a moment he pulled back still, lightly dragging his lips against mine.

"Silly girl, I'm not going anywhere, I love you. What I meant was that we have been trying to find normal when there is none Bella, we have been holding ourselves back because we have only known each other for a short period of time. I think that is just so wrong… for us anyway. I need you Bella, more than I have ever needed anyone. You make me better, even if you don't see it. So I don't want to fight this anymore, fight against this connection we have I want us to embrace it and just be… us, together. I want to make you stronger and stand by you, help you through all this stuff that that idiot has put you through and the pain that your mother inflicts. I want so much with you… it's scary… it maybe to soon… but I've never been more sure, it's you Bella, it's always been you. So I guess what I'm saying is, I just wanted to know was your offer still up for grabs, are you sure you want to be around me all the time, living with me? Will you still have me?"

I sucked in gasp and my cheeks flushed not from embarrassment but from excitement, he wanted me, really wanted me, I knew he did and the he showed it in his every touch his every thought, he felt like I did and he was right it was scary but he was right about something else too, it was us, just us and what was normal anyway? I thought from his actions the past week that he might feel this way but, to hear it to have words to his actions I couldn't help the next words that followed out of my mouth, and I was grateful that my heart was finally doing the talking for me.

"Yes, I want you here, with me…. always" I said kissing him deeply. The room felt like it was on fire or maybe that was just me. The current running through the room felt like it was strong enough to light up Las Vegas and all it glory for eternity. I couldn't stop the feeling rolling in waves and neither could he as I felt his tongue rolled across my bottom lip and I sighed as his tongue finally entered my mouth. But this wasn't enough I needed more, I need him as much as I could get in the privacy that we had, and that we would continue to have once we moved in.

I suddenly knew when I wanted my first true experience with Edward to happen, when I wanted him to make me his. We would have to wait a little longer for that pleasure but I couldn't help but feel the need to push him farther, be closer to him, I needed him, and I needed him now!

As if he could read my mind his hands moved from my face and neck to my back and hip. His hand on my back rubbing tight soothing circles there as they lifted my shirt slowly exposing my back and stomach. I moaned and Edward moved his lips from mine to nuzzle my neck. His hand that was on my hip moved to my inner thigh, lightly grazing his fingers under the opening in my sleep shorts again.

"Edward please, don't stop"

His head lifted so that he could look me in my eyes, asking silently if I was sure, as if to prove my point I moved my hands from where they lay on his back and gripped my own shirt as I began to lift it over my breast, his hands stopped my movement and I thought he was going to stop me, instead, his hands took my place and slowly but gracefully removed my shirt.

He stopped and gazed at me then, "So beautiful, God Bella, your just stunning, love" he breathed as his lips crashed to mine I moaned. I pulled him to me trying to crash ourselves into one another; neither of us could seem to get close enough.  
I dragged my hands along his back seemingly taking his shirt with my hands as I ripped it off his head and threw it to the floor.

Our movements were passionate and quick but not panicked, our touches were firm but graceful in a way as he made me feel things I never thought I could feel, that I had never even known were possible.

As we stood there me in my sleep shorts – never wearing a bar to sleep- and he in his. I felt the current in the room spark again.

"I love you" I said looking into his eyes and finding nothing but love and passion there.

"I love you too, Bella… God I want you so badly" he groaned and as if to prove a point he gently moved both his hands to my breasts and began to need them with his hands as I felt his thumbs graze over both exposed nipples at the same time. I felt my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I heard my wanton moan escape my mouth. As if I thought it couldn't get any better Edward leaned his head down to my neck tracing his tongue from the column of my neck down my collarbone and finally to my peaked nipples until he traced his tongue around the peak two times until he sucked it into his hot, wet mouth.

"ughh… please… never felt this way… love you" I spoke in broken sentences.

"Bella…" he said as his hands continued to ghost under my shorts and up my thighs, until he reached the bottom bands of my boy short underwear. His hands moved from my inner thighs to my ass where he lifted my hips off the bed and then stopped looking at me, with a quite question. I couldn't deign him and I didn't want too.

"Please" I moaned. As I tried to touch him, putting my hands on his waistband of his pajama pants and started to pull them down. He stopped my movements by pulling away and I groaned at the loss.

"No love, just you, just let me show you how much I love you… ok?" he whispered in my ear. I whimpered, he was still guiding me, showing me, and I would let him, so I just nodded. "you'll get your chance Bella, I'm too selfish not to want that, but this time is all about you." he said as I felt him press back against me and his hands moved back to my hips as he pulled my sleep shorts down. I heard my phone in the distance and then I heard what sounded like his vibrating on the night stand but neither one of us could find it in us to care.

He looked at me then, and kissed me as his face lowered to mine, only to graze my cheek and lips to lower further to my chest, he sucked on my breast again giving me great pleasure. I whimpered when he stopped, only to moan when I felt his tousled bronze hair against my thighs, I sucked in a deep breath and moaned again as I felt his nose rub against my sensitive bundle of nerves and I suddenly was in need of more… more of him… more of us… just more… but I couldn't speak he had me breathless and panting so the only words I could get out came out that way as I begged.

"Please, Please Edward…."  
"What do you want baby?" he asked huskily, his voice taking on a breathy tone and I could feel him up against my stomach as he pressed him into me. I welcomed the fact that at least he would let my body try to give him some release. But, I couldn't focus on that long as I felt his nose make another pass on my clit and his fingers dipped into the sides of my underwear.

"I want you to touch me… see me…" I said growling as I was dying for the friction, the release. I had never felt like this for anyone, I was completely innocent, never having let a man see me so… exposed. I thought I would feel uncomfortable, and I probably would have if it had been anyone else, but this was Edward, my Edward, and I knew I was safe. I couldn't help the feeling on completeness as he pulled my underwear off and gently tossed it to the floor. His eyes never left me as he checked my face to make sure I was ok. But, I needed him, badly, my hormones driving my lust to the need for release a release that I only wanted Edward to give me.

"God! Bella… you are so beautiful, everywhere love… I can't describe how gorgeous you are to me… I love you so much"

"I love you to Edward, but please, I can't stand it!" I heard him growl and he locked eyes with me making sure I nodded and his head ducked down to my most intimate region, I felt nothing for a long moment until I felt his eyes on me, I raised my head at the exact moment that his tongue dip around my swollen nub and I felt a finger slip inside my entrance as he began to pump me… in and out.

I could control my breath, my thoughts, nothing, I simply gave in as his tongue worked me thoroughly and his finger pumped me, I felt him add a second finger and my back arched and felt the coil in my stomach tighten and I couldn't hold my screams.

"Oh… G..od… yes, faster Edward, harder please… so close…."

"Come for love, I can feel you, so tight…. So wet, Come for me… My Bella, I can't wait to wake up to you like this every day…"he said as he filled my requests, at his words and the images that flooded my mind at the possibilities of being able to wake up to him.. like this everyday.. the coil in my stomach snapped and I felt apart in his arms as his name came across my lips, in reverence.  
He laid me back down and peppered my face with kisses as he whisper words of love in my ears as I came down from my high. Once my body was calmer I could still feel him, rock hard against my hip, but when I moved my hands to try and help him, he grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"Why" I asked and I felt my lips pull out into a pout.

He chuckled, "That was all for you love, lets take baby steps ok?" I sighed but, I had a feeling this is what he needed so I conceded to his request. He went to get up then after kissing my temple. As he strolled into the bathroom I hopped up and went to check my phone. I smiled when I saw who it was from, my dad. I hit my voicemail.

_"Hey Bells your brother told me that you and Edward spent the night at Grandma Swans last night, I just wanted to tell you that Levi called yesterday to say that the cabins are reserved for you from Thursday evening to Sunday morning, your welcome to them, he said he'll meet you up there around five on Thursday evening, Love you sweetie have a good day today, see you at home and tell Edward I said Hello"  
_  
I giggled and went to my bag to grab my clothes and go down the hall to take my own shower. It felt like I had everything, like everything was falling into place and I just couldn't keep the smile off my face, I was actually looking forward to going into Port Angeles and seeing my bosses at the publishing firm and Edward was taking me to see the hospital he would be working at in just two short months. I took my shower quickly still reveling in my high and good thoughts. I was still giddy when I walked into my bedroom to see a half naked Edward –in only his jeans with his shirt laying on the bed beside him- I was lost in the sight before me until I looked at his face and saw a scowl on his face as he was looking at something on his phone. I crossed the room quickly coming to sit beside him. He looked up at me and his face soften, but now it looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, He took a deep sigh and what he said next would have made me lose my breakfast if we had eaten yet.

* * *

**EDWARD**

I walked into the bathroom turning on the hot water and thinking about what Bella had just let me do. I was humbled, she wanted to reciprocate but, I didn't think she was ready for that yet and I didn't want to push her. I wasn't kidding with her when I told her that I couldn't wait to wake up to her like this every day, that image spurred me to my own bliss only moments after I had wrapped my hand around myself. I finished my shower in a blissful state and walked out of the bathroom only to find the bedroom deserted, but I heard the water running from down the hall and knew that Bella must be taking her own shower.

I grabbed my boxers and jeans putting them on swiftly. I turned to get my shirt when I heard my phone go off with a text message, taking my shirt with me in my hands I grabbed my phone, but almost threw it across the room when I read the message in my inbox.

**I miss you baby, Edward I was wrong, your mom won't tell me where you are, or I would come to you, forgive me I miss you, let's work this out please… call me. Lauren  
**  
You would think I would be feeling a bunch of emotions at getting a text like that but all I was feeling was pissed off. Yes, I was pissed, who the hell did she think she was interrupting my life, I wasn't sad she was gone and sure as hell didn't want her back. I sat down on the bed, looking at the text just as I felt Bella enter the room. She paused at the door for a moment until I heard her feet practically run to me and the bed dipped slightly as she sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a text message while I was getting dressed when I went to check it thinking it could be your brother or something, when I read it I was surprised to see this" I said honestly handing her my phone. She took it look at the screen, I could tell when she reached the end because she eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. She looked at my phone for a moment until I heard her breathing, which had picked up after reading the message, began to slow. When she finally looked back to me, her gaze soft and… sad.

"I need to ask you a question Edward, it is imperative that you are completely honest with me" I didn't know why she had turned so serious but I nodded.

"Do you want her back? I know you to had… something… I would understand… I just need to know before… I get in any deeper" she said as her face turned more sad and I saw tears well in her eyes. I waited before I answered, not because I was unsure, I knew what I wanted, it was this stunning woman in front of me, no, what made me pause was her words, did she really doubt me? And any deeper… how deep was she in, cause it felt like she was in just as deep as I was… which was all in.

"No, I want you love, all of you. I want nothing to do with her… NOTHING Bella! She made my life worthless and miserable, I'm just so mad that she has involved my mom in this mess. I don't want her back, I have all I could ever want here" I said grabbing her hand and looking straight in her tear stained eyes. I kissed her tears away but, looked back into her eyes, to make sure she could see the honesty in them when I spoke.

"Your all I want, all I need, did you really think that my love for you is that fickle? Does it feel that way?" I asked seriously, because if it did I would try harder, prove to her.

"No its just… I just don't want you to regret me… is all" she said quietly. I grabbed her and put her in my lap.

"I could never regret you Bella, I love you so much…"

She sighed then "I love you too" she said looking straight in my eyes. She mashed a couple of button on my phone and then handed it back to me. I looked at the screen and the message was gone.

"Don't worry about your mom, Edward, I'm sure she can handle herself, as for what Lauren wants, that bitch can't have you, your mine! I'd like to see her try!" She said with a fiery look in her eye that showed she was just plain… pissed off. But it was so hot that it took everything I had not to push her back on the bed and take her. But I knew there was a lot we needed to do today one of them being telling her dad we were moving together to Grandma Swan's I knew the chief liked me but I just wasn't sure it was that much and although he had been really easy going I wasn't sure that this wouldn't be pushing things.

"Ok, tiger, if she tries she's all yours, I promise, I don't want to be any where near her." I said with a chuckle and then pecked her cheek. "You ready to go love we need to get back, don't we?"

She laughed, "Ok, I hold you too that Cullen!" then her eyes softened, "Yeah we need to go talk to dad he called and said that Levi will meet us there Thursday to get us settled and we have to be out Sunday morning but that we are welcome to the four cabins they have there, although we only need three it looks like, and we need to tell dad about moving, I'm nervous but I think he will understand" She said in a hurry, a true sign that her nerves were getting to her.

"Well come on lets go" I said getting up and putting our stuff back in our bags.

* * *

```  
I sat in the kitchen watching Bella cook dinner while, me, her, Emmett and Rose talked strategy on what and how to tell Charlie that me and his daughter would be living in sin. Well, we would at one point although we hadn't made it there yet.

"Dude! You're so dead!" Emmett said laughing in the chair next to Rose. I felt my face pale.

"Yeah, my dad would never allow such a thing!" Rose said seriously, and I knew she was right she still kept her apartment when we were in Chicago just so if her parents came to visit she could go back there to stay while they were down.

"Oh shut it you too! He lets you stay in the same bedroom under his roof ! For Christ sakes! He's always known I would move into Grandma house, the only thing that kept me from it was Jacob's stupid ass, when I came back. He will be fine" She said saying the last sentence while she looked straight into my eyes.

We sat in silence after that, until we heard the door open and close. "Hey I'm home"  
"In here dad" Bella yelled. I heard Charlie hang his gun on the rack by the door and I took a deep breath when I saw him come through the door way.

"Smells good Bells, Trout. potatoes. and homemade bread? What happened? What's wrong?" Charlie asked looking at everyone in turn.

Bella sighed, "Nothing's wrong dad, actually we have good news" Charlie was still looking around the room but every head but mine was nodding fervently, I was staying quite and next to the door. Not that I was really going to run or anything but if Charlie lost his shit with our news I wanted to make sure I could grab Bella and make for an exit quickly.

"Oh!" Charlie said with wide eyes, sorry I'm just use to my favorite meal to be accompanied with bad news.

"It's good news dad, Bells and Edward are…" Emmett started I turned with wide eyes to shut him up but didn't have to as Rose slapped him on the back on the head right before the real news left his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"I think we will wait for dinner, right Em… I want to watch this car show coming on in a couple minutes. Coming?" Rose said gently looking at Charlie and then Emmett who you could tell did not want to be out of the room when to conversation of a lifetime was going to take place any moment. But, Rose's glare was one you did not argue with so when Rose got off Emmett's lap and walked into the living room Emmett followed without a sound.

Charlie had watched this exchange with wide eyes and a smirk on his face. But when he turned his look back to Bella and I his face grew serious. But, Charlie stayed calm, giving us a moment as Bella put glasses of water on the table for her and I and a beer in Charlie's hand. We fixed our plates and for a moment I thought we were going to have a silent dinner when Bella looked up at me and nodded, silently telling me that she was going to burst the quite bubble we were in.

"Dad" Bella said quietly, Charlie placed his fork down on his plate and looked at his daughter who was wearing a nervous smile. He waited for her to continue.

"Dad, you know how I have always wanted to move into Grandma Swans place?" She said and Charlie nodded, never taking his eyes off her. "Well, I was thinking that I would like to really do that now… as long as it's ok with you of course…."

Charlie let out a loud gush of breath, a smiled. "Of course, sweetheart I was scared you were going to tell me you were moving to Port Angeles with Edward or something"

I couldn't help the tension in my body as he said the last words. Did that mean that he would disapprove of us moving in together, I knew that we were adults who could do as we please, but I knew deep down that it meant a lot to Bella to have her dad's blessing and if I was being honest it meant a lot to me too. This man had let me into his home, gave me permission to court his daughter and I didn't want him to think that Bella and I were taking this relationship lightly because lord knows we weren't. I just couldn't see myself without Bella and my happiness was hanging in balance.

Bella must have sensed my tension because she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder and her right hand grabbed my left that was under the table and began making soothing circles on my skin.

"Well, dad that's only, half" She said looking back at her father and then to me. "I love Edward very much dad, and he will be coming with me… moving in with me"

Charlie looked at me then as her news sunk in and I felt Bella stiffen, it was my turn to comfort her as, at that moment I didn't care what Charlie thought, I could see the tears forming in Bella's eyes at the look Charlie was giving us –I couldn't really read his expression, but he didn't looked thrilled at the idea- so a pulled Bella into my lap and held her as we waited on Charlie to calm down. When he saw Bella relax in my arms, his facial expression changed and softened into a smile.

"I never seen anything like the connection you to have, and while I can't say I'm thrilled with this development I can't say that I didn't see this coming, I know how much my blessing means to you Bella so, you have it." He said smiling at his daughter.

Then he looked at me and I knew it was my turn, I just hoped he was as nice as he was to Bella, somehow I doubted it. "Edward, you have brought my daughter back to me, to her family, I will forever be grateful, you too have something special and I know that you cherish it just as much as she does. I've heard Emmett and Rose talk about your past and know that things weren't always easy for you. Maybe that is one of the reason you two work so well together and for each other, I have learned not to question love, so I won't. So I give you my blessing as well, but know if you fuck this up I'm coming after you harder than I have Jacob Black do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir crystal clear"

"Good, now go get you two something to eat because I know how much you hate trout Bells" He said chuckling as he dove into his dinner.

* * *

Monday morning came too quickly, and we still had things to prepare for to go to the hot springs on Thursday, so, me and guys took the short trip in town to Crowley's Sporting Goods store first thing that morning, to get the supplies we needed for our hike. When we entered to store we were greeted to a boy about Bella's age with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a weary smile.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" said the guy that just had to be who Emmett had been teasing about. what was his name again?

"Hey Tyler, man what's up? Been a long time."

Tyler, looked at Em then and his eyes grew wide and smiled in recognition.

"Hey Em, yeah man it has, how's it going. Heard you were living in Chicago, going to school there."

"Yeah, just graduated I'm back and brought my girl and best friends with me. This is Jasper Alice's beau he's going to be teaching at the high school in the fall and coaching baseball." Em said, then he turned to me with a smirk on his face that told me he was going to start some trouble. And this… this is Edward my roommate from college and best mate he is a Doctor starting his residency in Port Angeles in a couple months, he has also completely stolen Bella's heart, they are moving in to Grandma Swans old place, after we get back from our trip to the springs." he said completely happy that he had probably just told half of Forks that I was dating Bella and moving in, and had completely threw poor Tyler up under the bus. But, I couldn't find it in me to care. I knew that what Bella and I had was special but that didn't make it easier to know that someone else wanted my girl. So I was not really surprised when Tyler started to sputter when he read the expressions off my face.

"A…. Doctor… that must be nice… Bella, is a sweet girl… I'm glad your home, Em and Welcome to Forks" He said looking at Jasper and I. "Well, let me know what you need and we'll get you set up" he said looking back at Em.

Then rest of the shopping trip went without harm until Em noticed that when we were putting the equipment in the car, that there was a note on the windshield.

**She's mine, you'll fair well to remember that my girlfriend is off limits, Stay away from Bella, Cullen, this is your only warning-Jacob  
**  
"What the Fuck" Em yelled.

As we saw a shiny silver car squeal out of the parking lot "Rachel… that Bitch!" Em continued. Sure enough I got a look into the car before the driver drove off and it was a girl with long black hair.

I closed my eyes to ease my temper, it seemed like it was raining ex's as of late for Bella and I. I wasn't worried about Lauren what could she do from this far away, other than bug the shit out of my mother, and Bella had been right mom could most defiantly handle herself. But, that was not my concern at the moment, my greatest concern was Bella, she was at the house by herself at the moment, Rose had taken the day to drive to PA for some shopping which Bella had adamantly refused, saying that Alice's was dragging her later on in the week and there was no way in hell she was going shopping with Alice twice in one week. So my love, my life, was at home all alone.

"Let's go, now" I growled. Em, nodded "We need to get to your dad's Bella is by herself" When he realized what I meant we all jumped in the car and raced back to the house.

**

* * *

**

**BELLA**  
I was reading my favorite book, out of Austen's collection when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door not thinking about looking out the peep hole. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a delivery man in my doorway carrying a dozen red roses.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes"

"Delivery from Martin's Florist, will you sign for them please"

"Yes of course" I said smiling, I knew Edward had been hesitant to leave me today, but this was too much. I smiled all the way to the kitchen table and lifted the card from the vase, I dropped it as soon as I saw the hand writing.

_**To the love of my life, I hope she knows that there will never be another for her or me! – Love Jacob  
**_  
I was just about to take the roses to the garbage can as I heard three very loud voices come through the garage.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward scream.

I was about to tell him where I was at when he came rushing through the doorway followed by Jasper and my brother. Edward's eyes were frantic as I watched him scan the room like he was looking for someone to come out of the shadows. It was silent once his eyes found mine and he rushed to me. Scooping me up in his arms, he kissed me all over my face and neck until he stopped and put me down, I followed he gaze which was on the roses that were still on the table.

"What the hell are those? Where did they come from?" He growled and although I didn't really want to, I handed him the card. I heard him growl and saw his eyes narrow but he all he did was hand me a note. When I read it I gasped. Fear flooded my body and began to tremble as Edward only squeezed me tighter and whispered in my ears.

"It's okay love, nothing will happen to you I swear, he will never touch you again Bella" He fervently whispered in my ears.

"Bella, we need to call dad, you need that restraining order Bella, Jacob Black is obviously more than pissed about your break up he is obsessed and delusional" I heard Emmett say from somewhere behind me.

I had noble reasons and selfish reasons… my reasons… for not doing that but the look on the three men before me and the look I knew my dad would be wearing when I told him, let me know that I couldn't fight my reasons anymore, this wasn't just about me, I needed to live my life, and Jacob was hindering me from that again, so who cared what the towns people would think of me and maybe my family, who cared that I would have to relive my abuse, I would do it for this gorgeous man standing in front of me, the man who was threatened by a beast that had kept me locked up and scared in my own house for months, I was not going to be locked up any longer, I had finally found my strength in a set of bright shining green eyes, I would not let him see me be small and weak any longer, I had already made myself that promise. So I steeled myself and decided that I _would_ and _could_ overcome anything for this man, the man that I love the man I would soon completely give myself too. And suddenly the severity of the situation crashed down on me and I was no longer fearful I was PISSED.

When I spoke it was conviction and pride in myself, and I think a slight growl.

"You're right we need to call dad, I want to file for a restraining order" I said and I saw my love, my life, grin as he pulled my deeper into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"I'm proud of you Bells, I really am, here's the paperwork sweetie" my dad said handing Edward –who had been by my side through everything on this crazy Tuesday morning- we had gone to the station that morning after telling dad what had happened and showing him the note and card from Jacob, to say he was upset was an understatement but, he was glad that I had decided to get a restraining order. Dad also said that he now had tangible proof to show Billy was would be making a trip to La Push to see him over the weekend, I wasn't sure about that but I wasn't going to push him on it, I had to trust that my dad knew what he was doing.

We left the station going straight for Port Angeles I had a lunch meeting with my bosses, I was so excited so see them again and couldn't wait for them to meet Edward. Marcus and Aro Vittore were brother's who had been friends of my dad's growing up. They lived in Port Angeles and ran a very lucrative publishing business, but more than anything they were like my uncles, both being "Co-godfathers" to me and my brother, I had grown up with them around me my whole life and loved them dearly, to me and Em they were family. When dad had told them about Jacob and they had already known my love of reading- having cultivated it themselves- they offered me a job working from home going over manuscripts for future authors. They were also encouraging me to write my own book.

We pulled into the parking tower beside their building and made our way into the marble floor and mahogany paneled reception area. The receptionist Ginanna knew me on sight and made a called back to see if my God fathers were available. I looked at Edward who had been quite this morning and I could tell from his features that he was nervous.

"They'll love you, don't worry about it" I said wrapping my arms around his waist. His worrying lines softened and I was thankful and humbled to be able to have that kind of effect on him. "They are going to love anything, that I love"

He laughed then "Ok, love, you've had a hard day so far I just didn't want to make this worse for you, if they don't like me"

I kissed him then and the rest of his tension and the tension that I had been caring with me sense this morning faded away and I lost my self in Edward, and his kisses. Until I heard my uncle Aro clear his throat behind me.

"Well, well, our little Bella is all grown up" he said smirking at me then looking at Edward, Marcus was wearing a bright smile and I ran hugged them both.

"Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, Edward these are my Uncles for a intents and purposes. Marcus and Aro" I said smiling at the two olive skinned men in front of me. They eyed Edward for a moment before I looked up at them with serious eyes. "Be nice, he's very, very important to me" I said in a stern whisper.

They moved forward then grabbing Edwards hands and introducing themselves.

"Ready for lunch Bells, we've got so much to discuss." Marcus said

We went to a little bistro not to far from the office where, I listened as my uncles told me how they wanted me in the office fulltime after graduation in August. They talked about more responsibilities, taking on client, and a salary that just blew my mind. They then turned to Edward and asked him what he did for a living and I was glad to see they approved that my boyfriend was a doctor I was also glad to hear that the hospital was only a a minute drive away from here so, it would be doable for me to have lunch we Edward during his day shifts. A fact that I was very happy to hear and from the look on Edwards face he was too. We ended lunch and I promised that I would sit down and seriously think about their offer and get back to them after our trip. They hugged me bye and patted Edward on the back.

It was getting late in the afternoon, and Edward had said that today was about me so we didn't go see his supervisors at the hospital although we did stop by there for him to get something, I didn't realize what until he came back to car twenty minutes later with a band aid in the crook of his arm.

"What did the do to you?" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"I had to have some blood test done to for drugs and stuff, but I also had them run a standard STD panel and HIV" he mumbled as I noticed that his he was looking down at the steering wheel.

"Why would you need an S… oh!" I said surprised but part of me could see what he was doing he knew and I knew that we were eventually going to take our physical relationship further, he was making sure that everything was safe for me. I started to cry at how much that meant to me.

"Bella.. shit.. I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would Bella, I don't think anything is wrong… I just want to make sure that everything is ok for you… I could never hurt you… and if I did that … god I couldn't live with myself."

"I know… that's why I'm crying … I've never… had… anyone to care… like that for me" I sniffled

"Love, come here" he said pulling me over the console and into his lap. It was a tight fit in his tiny car but I didn't care. He whispered words or love and apologies that I wouldn't be his first until I calmed down. We sat there a little longer until he finally broke the silence.

"Bella, since we're on the subject, you do want that with me right, I don't want to push you" he said softly looking me straight in the eyes so he could read my expressions better.

"I think about it all the time Edward, I dream about it, all I want is you in everyway don't doubt that… ever." I said in a whisper. I felt a small growl erupt from his chest but he rained it in.

"I need to ask you, about precautions for when you ready…"

I chuckled then and wiped my eyes. "I've been on the pill for years so, unless… you want.. other… precautions I see no need"

He kissed me then and it was soft and gently, reverent yet still, needy. When I moaned he pulled back and grinned at me "Let's go home love"

**

* * *

**

EDWARD

The rest of week went quickly but finally Thursday came and we headed out towards the springs earlier that morning. Bella, looked absolutely radiant in the morning light and I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I thought back on our second week together. It had been hell and heaven all rolled into one, between Lauren and Jacob shit had really just hit the fan, what was that saying? When it rains it pours? Well it felt like me and Bella were standing under a fucking waterfall and by the time Thursday morning showed up I was in need of some relaxation and time with my girl… alone.

We made the trek more quickly than we thought we would I guess the six of us were all in need of a respite from everything going on in Forks. I had heard from my supervisors at the hospital saying that they would see me next week for a formal introduction and a tour of where I would be working for at least the next three years.

I had enjoyed the visit with Bella's uncles and made a point to talk to her when we got back about taking the job in Port Angeles, but I wasn't sure my little push was going to be needed. I saw the way Bella's eyes lit up when they told her about her opportunities and getting to be more involved with the writing and business side of things, I knew she wasn't really worried about the money knowing that her grandmother had left both Emmett and Bella, enough money to pay for college and practically anything else they would need as long as they weren't wasteful.

My thoughts as we walked drug on and on and it seemed that Bella was in a thoughtful mood to but, she also talked with Alice and Rose talking about the sites and past hikes as we traveled through the forest. But she let me be and I was grateful. I needed this time to just think and just be.

Our talk in the car after my blood work had been a surprise, I had expected to talk to Bella about what she wanted for the physical part of our relationship but to here that she dreamed and about it thought about it, I was getting hard just thinking about it myself. I had gotten the tests to make sure I was safe for her, I thought I was but when it came to Bella there we no, maybe's or if's I had to make sure. When she had said that she was on the pill and had been for years I was happy, the thought of being inside Bella was humbling and I envisioned taking her slowly and gently our first time together, to be able to do that without any barriers was only making my hiking trip and the need to walk more difficult.

A couple hours later we reached a flat meadow with wild flowers growing all around and I heard Bella sigh.

"We're here she said flopping on a bench that I hadn't noticed yet. I looked closer at my surrounding and saw four cabins all nicely spaced in four different corners surrounding the meadow and just as I was about to ask which on was ours I heard Bella squeal

"Levi!" she yelled

"Bells, it so good to see you, you all made great time, what time did you leave?"

"five-ish this morning I think? Levi you remember my twin Emmett, this is his girl friend Rose, my best friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and this is my Edward" she said as I brilliant smile lit up he face as she claimed me as hers.

"It's nice to meet you all make yourselves at home, now your cabins are ready, yours Bells is the usual one and Maggie (his wife) put the stuff you requested in there for you, Just remember to be out by Sunday before ten ok?"

We all nodded and Bella thanked Levi and hugged him. He made a quick exit leaving his cell number just in case we needed anything.

"Well, the cabins are fully stocked for food and all have a nice kitchen, although mine and Edwards is the biggest, everyone ok to be on our own tonight and meet up in the morning at our cabin for breakfast" Bella said, it almost sounded like she was willing them to agree with her.

"Yeah Bells that's fine" Rose and Alice said, then I knew they were in on it! Whatever it was.

"Ok then, goodnight see you in the morning" Bella, then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the cabin farthest away from the others and mostly surrounded by trees. I chuckled as she pulled me through the door and we dropped our packs. But stopped when she pushed up against me and lip he leg to around my hip.

"You have been so quite all day, are you ok?" she said sweetly

"Yes, I'm fine. More than fine now, hmmm… what's going into you?"

"Hopefully you, she teased but, pushed up against me, my breath hitched and the thought and her movement made me instantly hard. I wanted her so bad but we had to wait, I expected to test to be back next week sometime but, right this moment I was really cursing myself for not going sooner.

"Bella…" I sighed, but pulled her closer to me, she leaned back then and looked me in my eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I was joking just then. But I know we need to wait a little longer, but I was wondering, if I promise not to push you to far would you take a bath with me…please"

The please did it, I could deign her nothing, but I wasn't sure if my control could hold out, but she promised not to push me, but my idea or pushing and Bella's were totally different.

She waited patiently for my answer and I couldn't take it any longer I needed to be closer to her, and this is what she needed and I would give her anything.

"I would be honored to take a bath with you Bella" She crashed her lips to mine and pushed me towards the bathroom as I noticed her leaving a trail of our clothes behind us.

* * *

**Ok so that is Chapter 7. Wooo.. we covered a lot! Did you find the hints? What do you make of them? Care to guess? **

**Small cliffie I know but don't shoot yet trust me it's sooooo…. Worth it!**

**We made it to the Springs! FINALLY! Lol. **

**I had already wrote Lauren, Jacob, Rachel, and the restraining order in but I was glad to see the reviews that told me they were expecting more and wanted answers so maybe I gave you a glimpse of what to expect.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me write faster and therefore I post sooner! It helps us all! **

**Next: well, the bath of course! Lol! And the rest of the Springs trip some steamy E&B time and some more triple couple time. May even throw in moving day.**

**Bella mentioned that she knew when and where she want her first time with Edward to be, can you guess, if you do so correctly the teaser for that chapter will be longer, and out first real lemon is so very close! **

**Speaking of teasers, if you reviewed for me and didn't get your teaser let me know because I will make it up to you this chapter. (Stupid site went crazy this past weekend)**

**Posting time looks like the usual but reviews makes my thoughts and writing easier so really it's up to you all.**

**Let me know! OH! If you have rec'd this story please let me know! The jump in visits and reviews have be awesome and I want to give credit where credit is due, Also if you have stories you would like me to rec just let me know!**

**Til Next Time-J **


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Always Call You Home

**ok, so I won't be too long winded, I know that you all want to know what is going on. Since it has taken me so very long to post, I do apologize for the delays, I would explain and make excuses but the list is long and detailed, needless to guess, it involves a new computer, a better fanfiction site (I hope that last), and a new internet connection. So anyway I'll Answer review questions at the bottom.**

**Oh and a surprise POV makes a visit (a suggestion from a reviewer, Thanks again!) I hope you like it! I thought we needed to break up some of the romance, and this helps add to the plot, just wait you'll see! Lol!**

* * *

oh! yeah, I should mention that if you're not old enough to be reading M material the just walk away now.

It's a multiple lemon chapter so please enjoy.

And before I forget NOT MINE!... Damn!

_**Makin' Plans  
Miranda Lambert**_

_If I ever left this town  
I'd never settle down  
I'd just be wanderin' around  
If I ever left this town_

If I wasn't by your side  
I'd never be satisfied  
Nothin' would feel just right  
If I wasn't by your side

'Cause I'm not easy to understand  
But you know me like the back of your hand  
I'm your girl and you're my man  
And we're makin' plans...

We can go on and on  
Won't ever feel too long  
I'll always call you home  
And we'll go on and on

'Cause I know you like the back of my hand  
Got a heart of gold and a piece of land  
I'm your girl and you're my man  
And we're makin' plans...

* * *

**Chapter 8: I'll Always Call You Home**

**BELLA**

"How about sage?" he whispered in my ear while running the sponge over my stomach.  
"I like all shades of green…. It has become my favorite color" I said in a whisper as the warm water trickled down my stomach, coating me with sudsy bubbles.

"Mmm… and the kitchen, what color?"

"Cream with red accents, our bedroom?"

I heard a rumble behind me and his arms squeezed me tight and turned me to face him. I was stunned with the action to begin with, but, understood completely once I saw his handsome face, which was filled with many emotions: love, adoration, lust, and … desire. He was driving me crazy and had been ever since we crossed the thresh hold. First, I couldn't attack him quick enough and after we had made our way to the bathroom, kissing each other senseless we undressed and got into the bath, it seemed to calm us down and rest our muscles from our all day hike but, I was immediately riled up again when he started talking about moving to the new house… what I was calling our house… at that… was driving him crazy.

"God, I can't get enough of that" he said, his hot breath, falling on my neck making goose bumps raise all over my skin, even in the warm water he had ways of making me melt.

"It's true, I want to share everything with you, everything is now "ours" and I love how easy it is to talk to you, to tell you anything… to share my life with you… I don't have to worry about you accepting me or pushing me, it's like you already know my thoughts… it's one of the many things I love about you." I said sincerely.

I had never knew that this deep of a connection was possible, it felt…. well it felt magical and I didn't want a day to go by that he didn't understand that, that I didn't show him just how much I love him. I kissed his chest and he inhaled deeply, I still couldn't get over the man that I got to hold in my arms, he was beautiful and handsome and strong and perfect… everywhere. It had surprised, scared, and thrilled me all at the same time when I undressed him earlier when we were getting into the tub. His abs had flexed when I had ran my hands down them. When I had looked into his eyes asking him permission to undo his shorts he understood and had a look of understanding and worry for me in his eyes. He had let me take my time undressing him, letting me slowly ogle him and there was so much to ogle. His arms and torso, which I had seen, still took my breath away, but when I unbutton his shorts and slid them down to the cold tile floor. I felt dizzy and disoriented. I knew more than anything that I wanted this man… I wanted him, mind, body, heart and soul and I knew I had him and he had me three of the four ways already, and I knew that we were waiting on me to be complete with each other, I also knew he would wait forever for me, no questions asked and that was an even bigger turn on for me. I knew I was ready, I knew it would happen this way that I would… Just know. And I did, but once I got a look at him, a real look at the man that I was sure would be my first, and I prayed to god my last. I knew three very important things: 1) my man was a god, in all sense of the word and I knew that he would worship me like I was his goddess. 2) I love him more than anything and wanted to be with him and give him everything… give him me. 3) I was scared that I wouldn't live up to the expectations he had, that I wouldn't please him because I didn't know what the hell I was doing. That made me sigh, but I tried to push down my worries for the time being a focus of this gorgeous man that was holding me in his arms. I failed… miserably.

"I feel the same way" he said in a whisper kissing my neck lightly. But I was still lost in my thoughts… in my worries, to really respond to he's sweet words.

"Come back to me, love." He whispered kissing my neck and sending a fire straight to my core.

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"about what?" he asked moving his lips to my shoulders while his hand with the sponge traveled up my thigh. I sucked in a breath, and then grabbed his hand. He stilled his movements. "I'm s…"

"Don't" I said taking a deep breath to try and find my courage. "I just can't think when you are distracting me and there are things I need to ask you… private things" I said the last in a whisper.

He moved me then his body brushing mine in the most intimate of ways and we both moan at the contact, he did not stop his movement, but instead he pulled me so we were not so close but still touching. He was trying to adhere to my wishes, something at this moment I was truly grateful for.

"Bella, you can't ask me anything you know that right?" I nodded and took another deep breath

"It's just… I'm not sure it's my business and …. I'm still trying to figure out if I really want to know the answers" I paused, but not wanting my fears to get the best of me I pushed on. "It's…. well… I don't know how to… and I know I won't be your first, not even your second, so I worry that I won't be… practiced enough" I said my voice trailing off into a whisper at the end.

Edward stood then, in all his glory the water shimmering down his Adonis body and I felt my whole body melt at the sight and draw my eyes up at the sight of him… all of him, long and hard… and I realized that I did that. Me.

"Did you know what you do to me" he said bending a hand to me as I stood and he grabbed a towel off the rack to wrap it around me. Grabbing his towel we both stepped from the tub, drying ourselves off as we went into bedroom.

"Bella, I love you, more than anything… I don't care that you haven't ever been with anyone, well… I guess… that's not true, really I'm happy, ecstatic even, it felt like you waited, for me, for us. I just feel … so guilty, that I let my hormones guide me. I hope you understand that you aren't upset that you're not my first. But Bella, I promise, you the most important to me in every way. I feel so drawn to you. I want you, dream about you, love you with all my heart and soul. So will we get through this… together, you can always ask me anything, ok?" He said with such love in his eyes, there was so much to say, so many more things I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't stop this burning desire I felt for this man, I wanted him desperately and I just didn't know what to say anymore, frankly I was tired of words, but I knew he needed to hear me, so I said the only thought that was in my mind at that moment. "I love you too… Touch me Edward… Show me"

Edwards's eyes lit up at my request and then darkened. "What do you want Bella, where?" He said slightly growling, God! I loved that sound, it made my body completely melt and all I felt like doing was fusing myself to him and never letting go.

"Everywhere" I said in a whisper.

His hands fell to my back pulling me towards him, crushing me to his body so that I could feel every part of him, his erection was hard and massive, I knew that from ogling him when he got in the tub not long ago, but now standing before me in nothing but our towels, I knew that if this was what I wanted this would be it, this beautiful cabin that we had not even had a chance to fully explore yet would be where I gave myself to the love of my life, I was truly ok with that but I knew we had to wait, but I wasn't ready to say anything yet, I wanted us both to finally find some release, I wanted to see him, really see him, touch him… taste him. I wanted to worship him just like he had to me. Just as this crossed my mind Edwards lips moved from mine to give me time to breathe only to move to my neck where I felt nibbles and sucks that made I eyes roll back in my head and moan his name over and over again. But that wasn't the end of it, he moved one of his hands from my back up my ribs moving slowly until he touched my breast over the towel, only to graze my nipple and bring his head up to look at me.

"Bella.." he asked his eyes asking permission.

"Yes, please Edward don't stop… touch me" I moan into his ear. "Love me"

"Always" he said moving back to my lips, as the hand that was grazing my now firmly erect nipples, grabbed the towel at the tucked in edge and pulled. I felt the cold air rush to my skin and the warm towel fall to the floor.

"Striking, absolutely beautiful… I love you Bella… so much" he said his words ringing true in my ears but it was his actions that were speaking so loud to me now. He laid me back gently on the bed his hands moving to run slowly, tortuously up my thighs, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips from the heat that was running through my body from his touch. I couldn't get enough.

His hands stopped on the top of my thighs and he kissed me softly… reverently on the my lips, then my chin, my neck, my collarbone, when he finally made his way to my breasts, my chest was heaving with anticipation, he didn't disappoint, he took my right breast in his mouth with a kiss as his hand came up to knead my left. He played like this for minutes simply caressing my breast and running light kisses and nibbles over the sensitive flesh, then deep sucks onto my breast with his mouth. He changed positions, giving my left breast the oral attention it needed. I was writhing against the bed sheets, moaning his name, and that seemed to only spur him on, something that pleased me to no end.

He stopped then to gaze up at me, only to smirk and began trailing kisses down the rest of my body leaving me aching for him, my breath caught when he finally made it to the apex between my thighs. He then laid the sweet kiss on my mound and stopped to turn his face to look at me with probing eyes, again asking for permission.

"Please… Edward" I moaned, my eyes rolling into my head as I felt his tongue dart out to lick my folds. I couldn't contain my moans or my body as I felt it heat more as he increased his speed. "So good… yes.. please"

He slipped his finger inside me then, and my back came completely off the bed. He began to pump me faster and I felt that familiar coil in my stomach began to tighten.

"you feel so good, love… so tight… come for me Bella" Edward purred. I was done for when I felt him lick up my slit, finally flicking his tongue against my clit only to take my swollen nub between his teeth and gently, but firmly bite down. I squeezed my eyes shut as stars appeared behind my eye lids and my body fell off a cliff and into complete ecstasy.

"Edward" I screamed as he didn't stopped licking and nibbling me until I had fully road out my climax. As my body finally began to settle down I felt Edward pull me into his arms and I couldn't help this feeling of complete and utter bliss as I felt my eyes grow heavy. "I love you, I'm sorry.. so tired" I whispered, feeling bad about my lack of control, I wanted so bad to show him how much I wanted him something I had not been able to do yet, but he whispered his love and understanding into my ears as I drifted off to sleep. Before my eyes fully closed I promised myself to make it up to him.

* * *

**EDWARD**

I couldn't help but chuckle as she drifted into slumber. "It's alright love, sleep, I love you too" I whispered into her ear. I knew she was exhausted from today's hike and the long week before, I was still amazed at everything that Bella had done to change my life in as little as a week. I couldn't wait to begin this new chapter with her and was looking forward to actually having a partner, best friend and a lover. Bella had become all of those things to me. Although, the last of that statement, wasn't completely true… yet, but it was something that we both desperately wanted. As I pondered that, I just couldn't stop my feelings, I had never felt so completely devoted to someone, had never had the desires I had to tell this girl everything, give her everything. I was never happier than sitting with Bella and talking about our future, "our future" anything that had the word "our" attached to it when it came to Bella and I only made me smile. I was glad to share everything with her. I was even pleased that her dad was coming to terms with us moving out and moving in together, I knew it wasn't the ideal he had for her, but even he couldn't argue with the fact that Bella was happy, bubbly even. She had her moments when she was frightened but I was always there to assure her, that nothing would happen to her. I couldn't dispute the fact that Jacob and his sister were still around Forks causing trouble and I knew that frightened Bella, but I had never been more proud of her for standing up and taking action, Emmett had said it was the threat Jacob had made on me that had been the last straw for Bella. I wasn't frightened for myself but I was scared that Jacob or Rachel would try to get closer to Bella, I was glad that we were up in the mountains away from it all for the weekend while, Charlie was to deliver the papers to Jacob at his father's house, I knew there was a chance that it might not work, I really wasn't sure if a restraining order was really going to hold someone that seemed to have become so sickly obsessed with my girl. But, I knew that I could handle it if the time came to step in, but I still made a mental note to talk to Em and Charlie about installing a security system in mine and Bella's house, also I wanted to see about making sure she didn't go out in Forks by herself. I would not allow anything to happen to my love, this protectiveness I felt for her was new, and something I had never felt for anyone before Bella, but the urge was strong and I knew that I would do whatever necessary to ensure that my reason for breathing was safe and protected.

As I thought about Charlie and everything I wanted to talk to him about, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to my own family. When I had checked my phone earlier I had seen a missed call from my parents and wondered what could have made them call. I looked down at Bella who was now sleeping soundly, and then to the clock on the bedside table. It was late in Chicago but I knew my parents would still be up. I slipped Bella quietly from my arms and covered her more fully with the comforter before grabbing my phone and slipping into the kitchen to call my parents. It only rang twice before I heard the voice I always knew would answer the phone.

"Hello" my mother said he voice telling me that I was right and that she was still wide awake.

"Hey mom" I couldn't help the smile on my face, talking to my mom always brought me peace and comfort and it made me long to wrap her up in a hug. Something I knew I would be able to do soon and I was even more excited that Bella would be able to go with me.

"Edward" she sighed "How are you?" she seeming happy to her my voice, but I also heard what sounded like relief in her tone.

"Great. We came up to the Springs for the weekend, Bella, Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper, we got here earlier and our staying in some really nice cabins that a friend of Bella's dad knows."

"That's sounds great, How is Bella? Any news about Jacob?" She asked. On the past several times I had talked to my mom I had kept her updated on the situation with Bella and what was going on with Jacob, but I had not had a chance to call her with the latest news and her reaction didn't surprise me.

"Well, I don't like the threat to you, but I'm glad that Bella filed the restraining order, was there a reason she didn't do it to begin with?" I had asked Bella about that when we went to the station to file the order with her dad, and although I didn't understand her reasons at the time I knew that fear had won out and in truth that's why she hadn't filed it.

"I think she was scared of retaliation from Jacob and not just on herself, to be honest mom, it still frightens her and although her nightmares are better they are still present, she's more worried about me and her family then she is herself, I swear I think she has no self preservation skills what so ever. I had to reassure her countless times on the way to the station that she was doing the right thing, I'm just glad she listened, now if he tries something we will be able to press charges. I'm just worried about her being at our house all alone, when I start at the hospital" I said in a rush.

"What do you mean "our house" I thought that you were staying with Bella and her dad?" Shit! Well, no time like the present. I remember very, well how my mother reacted to Lauren staying with me in our apartment on campus, that was one of the loudest and worst arguments I had ever had with my mother. We didn't speak for weeks afterwards. I prayed that she didn't over react to this news, because Bella was different, Bella was everything, I would throw away my whole life, give my life for Bella.

"well, we were going to tell you when we came to visit, to give us more time to settle in, but when we get back to Forks, Bella and I well be moving into the house that was endowed to her by her grandmother, after she passed away, Bella loves that house and is ready to live on her own, away from her father, but, she asked me to move in with her, I love her mom and couldn't stand the thought of being away from her, the house is really perfect, it even has a piano, and is only a short drive to Port Angeles, Bella will be working in P.A. as well, and most days we will be on the same schedule and will drive in together, our lives just mesh so well together, and she wants to share everything with me and I have finally found that person that I can share everything with… that I want to share everything with…" I took a huge breath, about to continue to persuade my mother before the yelling commenced but was shocked when I heard the tone of her voice as she took the opportunity to interrupt me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen" she said calmly, and then I heard her laugh, no not laugh giggle, my own mother was giggling at me. I was so shocked by this that I let her continue as she talked through her laughter.

"You think I would be upset with you, did you?"

"Yes, last time…"

"Last time was different, Lauren was not right for you" she said the laughter dying out of her voice "But we will get to Lauren in a minute, I want to tell you I am happy for you, she asked you?"

"yes, she was terrified that she was being to bold, I'm glad she has no filter on that mouth of hers, because if she hadn't who knows how long it would of taken for either one of us to come out and say what we really wanted" I said with a chuckle

"What did you mean about Lauren, has something happened? What has she done now?" I said through gritted teeth, thinking about the text messages I had received from her, after the first one I had refused to even open the others, but Lauren was being Lauren and she was persistent, but I was not budging, I had found my soul mate and now truly able to see what I was missing when I had dated Lauren or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, yes, she came by here the other day, saying that you were not answering her texts, she was quite upset, I told her that you had moved on, and that it was best for her to do the same. She got extremely mad, saying that she would find you, that she wanted to apologize to you for her behavior, she even apologized to me about everything she had said about our family, She said that she felt terrible and only wanted to talk to you, she asked for your address but I didn't give it. I even think she tried to call Tanya about your whereabouts, does Bella know about Lauren?" she asked rushing through her statement, my head was reeling, who the hell did she think she was checking in on me, bothering my family and friends with her obvious lies, if she truly wanted to apologize she would of said so in a text, but instead the text that I had read was only an attempt to get me to see her, let her come to me. I was over her and furious at the intrusion.

"Yes Bella knows, Bella knows everything" I said through gritted teeth.

"good, I haven't even meet her and I already like her Edward, I can hear the changes in you, she's good for you, when I talked to Tanya the other day she said the same thing, we can't wait to meet her, I just hope that Lauren doesn't show her face when you come home, I would hate her to start trouble between you and Bella, you know how she can be" her voice laced with concern, yes I knew exactly how Lauren could be, but I had a feeling that my Bella could handle herself when it came to a threat to me, but, I was going to do everything in my power to not let it get that far.

"Yes, I know, just try to keep our arrival next month under wraps, but if we have to, I'll handle it." I said, hearing the truth ring through my voice.

"Ok, your right, should I tell Tanya, or do you want to?"

"I'll text her when we get off the phone"

"Ok, So tell me about the house, what does it need" she said laughing again, both of us thankful for the change in topic.

"Well, we going to change some of the rooms around, update some of the colors, just some little things, shouldn't take more than a couple weeks to do" I said smiling again thinking about, helping Bella paint our house. "Maybe plant some flowers out in the back yard, just little things"

"Sounds wonderful, I'm so happy for you Edward"

"I'm finally happy for me too mom" I said in sincerity, I heard my mom sigh. It had been a really long time since she had been content about my life, she was always proud of me but I knew she was worried about me being alone or with the wrong person, I was glad that that worry was no longer an issue.

"So describe the house"

and so the conversation went late into the evening, I decided after getting off the phone with my mother that I would text Tanya in the morning, when I was finally climbing into bed next to a peaceful sleeping Bella I couldn't help the contentment and peace that seemed to envelope me as my eyes, closed and I dreamed of my sweet Bella and our new home.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sun shining in my eyes, the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I decided to text Tanya before getting into the shower, sending her a message asking if she had heard from Lauren and that I had talked to mom last night. I hoped that I would have an answer when I got out of the shower.

My shower was quick and as I neared the bedside table, only stopping to grab some clothes I notice two missed texts, I opened the first and was happy to see that it was from Tanya.

**Yes, bitch called here, I swear Edward, I didn't say anything, told her to go away, but if she tries something, when you're here next month, or to Bella, there will be hell to pay. Tell Bella I said hi, we love you and miss you.- T  
**  
I chuckled, Tanya was protective of me by nature, she had always been, but to see her that way about Bella, simply because I loved her made my heart happy and put a huge smile on my face.

**Thanks T, don't worry about L, I'll handle it when/if the time comes, just keep everything under wraps about arrival, see you in a few weeks, give my girls, my love. –E  
**  
I smiled tucking my phone into my pocket and walking towards the laughter and smell of bacon and eggs that was coming from the kitchen. When I reached the doorway into the kitchen the sight before me only made my smile widen. There at the counter were all my friends new and old, eating the breakfast that my love had cooked for us. I entered the room and everyone turned to greet me but, it was my Bella's face that made my morning only better, she was flushed from cooking but she looked happy. I couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap her up in my arms essentially puling her out off her stool on the bar and away from her breakfast.

"Good morning love"

"Good morning" she laughed "Put me down Edward and get you some breakfast, there's eggs, bacon, toast, and jam. Juice and milk is in the fridge, coffee is on the counter.

I sat her back down on her stool, with a chuckle and walked over to the counter to fill my plate.

"Good morning Ed" Em said grinning.

"Morning" I said smiling looking back at everyone I asked "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, we were discussing that" Rose said.

"yeah, we thought we would hike a little up to the falls today and then this evening after supper go to the hot springs" Alice gushed.

Everyone chuckled, Bella got up from beside me and began to clear the dishes, when she crossed by Alice she patted her head. "Ok, pixie is that ok with everyone else, it's about an hour hike to the falls, but the view is worth the uphill trek" she said smiling sweetly as the sun from the windows graced her mahogany hair causing her natural highlights to show in the sun, I would never get over how beautiful she looked, even in her sweat pants and old UW t-shirt that she had wore to bed the night before. I snapped myself out of my ogling to see everyone nodding.

"Ok, well I'm going to get a shower," she said smirking at me then coming back to stand at my side, only to lean over and kiss my cheek then lowering her lips to my ear. "Since someone, didn't wait for me. I owe you Mr. Cullen, I fully intend to pay you back for that display of skill, yesterday evening" she purred into my ear, and in that quick moment I was raging hard again, and then she took my ear lobe into her hot mouth, only to let it slide from her lips with a pop. "love you" she whispered kissing my lips once again.

"I l…love you" I stuttered and I smiled as she giggled and scampered off to our room to get ready.

When I looked up from my plate, I was surprised to see four pairs of eyes looking back at me.

"What the hell did you do to my sis" Em asked "She looked like she was going to maul you when you came through the doorway this morning and just now she looked like she was going to attack you and take you on this counter, company be damned" he said wide eyes, but I heard the amusement in his tone. Nothing truly bothered Emmett as long as you didn't mess with his family.

"I agree with Em," Alice said, narrowing her eyes towards the door and then snapping her head back to me, her eyes wider every time she repeated the pattern- which was about ten times.- Finally she jumped from her stool, startling the rest of us. She looked at me her eyes huge and a smile planted firmly on her face as her arms waved around wildly in the air and she bounced nervously "You did it!" she screamed looking at me narrowing her eyes, waiting for confirmation "You two did it!, didn't you?" she yelled.

I sat shocked for a moment, then I could see how if you were looking from the outside in that's what this morning and our sudden need to be alone last night would look like to everyone else, but I wasn't confirming anything, if and when Bella and I went any further it would be up to us whether we wanted to disclose our physical relationship and I knew that, that was likely not to be something either one of us wanted, seeing how we were both very private people.

When I looked around the room again I noticed Emmett looking at Alice with a confused look, but I saw it when the thoughts in his head and what Alice had said finally clicked, because he looked straight at me with a serious look on his face.

"No. Fucking. Way." he yelled, but just when I started to get worried a huge smile broke through on his face.

"Dude, I have never seen Bella, that relaxed, almost blessed out really" Jasper drawled "Good for you, for both of you" he smiled at me, coming over to slap my back.

"I knew you would find the one for you Edward, I can't wait to see the look on your mom's face when we go home, she's going to flip over seeing you so extremely happy, hell she might just throw a fucking party, and that's nothing to how Tanya will act" Rose said smiling in approval a looking a little smug. Tanya a Rose got along famously and I knew that they had been keeping in touch and Tanya had not only been asking questions about Bella to me but she was asking for stories from Rose as well, I knew that she was right and the look on Rose's face only helped to confirm for me that Bella, was finally my missing puzzle piece, what I've been waiting for all this time. I was continuing through this thought process when Alice's shrill voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Oh, my God, I have to talk to her, I'll be right back" Alice said running towards the bathroom and Bella. I knew I had to put an end to this, But I knew if Bella wanted to share she would, I wasn't going to confirm or deny anything personal, no details. But, Bella would be embarrassed and probably pissed at me if Alice went barging in asking gods knows what about our sex life.

"Now wait just a minute" I said in a growl. Alice halted at the door and turned towards me. "Not that it's your business- because it's not- but we didn't "do it" Alice." She looked at me for a long minute, they all did and whatever was in my eyes must have told them that I was telling the truth. Alice came back into the room slowly stopping in front of me, with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Edward, and your right, it's none of our business, if Bella wants to share with us she will. But, please understand, that we have never seen her this happy, we are just so happy for her, for both of you." I patted her head like Bella always did as I saw everyone else nodding in affirmation.

"It's ok pixie" I smiled down at her "Oh, that reminds me. I talked to mom last night and she said to tell you and Jasper to come with us when we go to Chicago, she said something about wanting to meet everyone at once."

"Really? That's sounds great! When is it again?" she asked looking at me then at Jasper who was nodding his ok.

"A little over a month, we're going for a week maybe two, Bella and I haven't decided, hopefully that will give us enough time to move in before we go."

"We want to help with that Edward, if you and Bella don't mind" Emmett said smiling.

"Why so long? What is there to do isn't it completely furnished and didn't she redo the kitchen and the guest room a couple of years ago" Rose asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, but we want to repaint in some places, maybe put in some new cabinets in the older bathroom and maybe new bedroom furniture, Bella wants to keep it to remember her grandmother but, also make it something at is ours" I said smiling at the thought have combining something that Bella loved so much with our things, something about that thought just felt… right.

"Do you think she'll mind if we help? Last time she didn't let anyone help her; I think it was a healing process for her, something she could do to cope with her grief. We weren't even aloud in till she got done with it" Alice said looking a little hurt by the memory.

"I don't know …"

"don't know what" Bella said coming from the hallway, wearing her favorite blue bathing suit and white tank top with little black shorts.

"well… they were just asking if we would like help with the house… painting, moving and stuff…" I said looking at Bella. She looked tense for a moment then I saw her looking at every face in the room, taking in their faces.

"Well, I guess we could use the help" she said finally.

"Really?" Em said. But it was Alice my eyes were trained on she was practically vibrating with joy and excitement. Bella must have caught it too because her next words were address to the pixie, who was bouncing on Jasper's lap.

"Not carried away Ali" Bella said sternly, although she looked relaxed and happy. "Are we ready to go or not"

"ok, ok. I promise, so colors?" Alice said as everyone began to grab the stuff we needed for our hike to the falls.

"yeah sage in our bathroom, Red and cream in the kitchen… I wanted help with our bedroom, a surprise for Edward I think" Bella said turning to smirk and then wink at me, before turning back around and steeping to Alice as we all followed the girls out the doorway and to the trail.

"Dude by the time we get up the mountain and back again today those three will make a two week project into a month's worth of hard work" Em said laughing as Rose joined the girls and they began squealing about patterns and future shopping trips. But when I looked at Bella, she looked happy and excited, wearing the most brilliant smile.

"If it makes her smile like that from now on then, we will redo every room in the house and then if needed start additions too" I said chuckling at myself. The guys laughed then and nodded, they would do the same for their girls. I realized very quickly that those three women in front of us were our worlds and they completely had us wrapped around their fingers.

* * *

**CHARLIE**

This was something that I hated doing, but was necessary. If it had been anyone else who had hurt my little girl I would have been all too happy making this call today, hell I probably wouldn't be making this call today because I would be in jail. But, I was going into my best friend's home- a friend that I hadn't talked to in months- to serve his only son a restraining order to stay away from my daughter. Talk about conflict of interest.

I knew that I could have sent one of my deputies down here to do this; it was probably the smarter thing to do. But today, I wasn't sure whether I was the sheriff or the father of Bella Swan. Today I was riding a fine line between the two, a line that with every mile was blurring.

I was glad that Emmett and Edward got Bella to see reason, I was just sorry that it took threatening Edward to get Bella to see reason. I liked Edward…a lot. I knew I wasn't a typical father, I was laid back in some places and to strict in others and I knew that I wasn't worded about Em and Rose… but Rose wasn't my daughter… well, not yet and not biologically. But, I always had my kids best interest at heart. To say I was shocked when Bella first meet Edward the way she did would be an understatement, my baby girl had been bruised and damaged and I was beginning to wonder if maybe the damage wasn't permanent, but, we Edward and Bella stumbled into each others lives I couldn't deny my happiness for my little girl, and because of that I let things slide that I wouldn't normally. But, when Bella said she an Edward were moving to her grandmothers place… her place… and Edward was joining her. Well, it had taken me a moment to see that this was what my daughter wanted… what she needed. That still didn't mean I hadn't had to suppress my protective fatherly urges. But, I had had several days to think it through and I had a feeling that Bella and Edward's relationship was not something that either of them were taking for granted. If I was being honest with my myself, I had a feeling that as fast and hard as those two had fallen for each other, I wouldn't be surprised if they were married by next summer, a thought that I wasn't really ready to have an opinion on yet.

That made me think about how much had truly changed. Both my children were deeply in love and happy. I had never seen Em so compassionate to anyone in my life as he was to Rose and I was happy that they had found each other, that they completed each other so well.

Bella, my little girl, had changed the most of my two children, she had been a wall flower all her life, but as I watched her grow I saw this amazing strong woman emerge even, through Renee's demands that she was to be…more. Bella never let that change who she was though, something I was happy to see. So when Jake came along Billy and I had been so thrilled. We had both pushed our children together. Jacob doted on Bella and was a good friend to her in the beginning and well when Billy and I started to see their relationship began to grown, we both encouraged them to take it further. I couldn't deny the fact that both Billy and I liked the idea of being a "real family" one day. That Jake and Bella would stay in Forks, get married and give us grandchildren, it was a conversation that was had often and usually in front of Bella and Jake. But I could see clearer now, I could see the huge mistake I was making in pushing my daughter. Something I truly regretted now that I had seen the full force of what Bella being truly happy and at peace looked like.

But although my regret hung over me, I knew this was the least I could do for my daughter; that giving her some blanket of protection now wouldn't take back my careless attempts in the past, but, I could find some penance in giving my daughter some sort of safety and peace.

That was the thought I had, as I once again found myself on the doorstep of my best friend. I took a deep breath praying that Jake was the only one home and I could say what I needed to say without the retribution of another angry father.

As I knocked on the door I looked around and only saw Jakes truck in the drive. Good maybe I would be right and Rachel would have taken Billy out to see friends somewhere on the reservation.

I heard noises coming from the inside the house and finally heard the door creak open.

"Charlie" Jake said, with a smug look on his face. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here about you and Bella & Jake, I'm here on police business, can I come in?" I said sternly as he open the door wider to allow me entrance I scanned the kitchen, then the living room finding Billy sitting in his chair watching ESPN. He turned to me looking at me.

"Hey Charlie, long time, Jake and I were just about to watch the game and get some pizza, what brings you all the way down here?" he said eyeing me. But before I could answer Jake answered for me.

"He said he's here about Bella and I" Jake said flopping on the couch like it was just a regular day. Jakes actions made me think that maybe Jake didn't really know it was over, that Bella was done with him. I wasn't really feeling sorry for him… not at all… he had hurt my little girl I had basically turned a blind eye to the abuse when Bella and Jake were dating before, because I had been to blinded with my notions of family to see the signs. But not anymore, but still, I wondered if Jake truly believed that Bella and him were still together, Bella had been more than clear on that matter that I just couldn't conceive how that could be possible, but than again Jake's actions spoke volumes.

"Oh Really?" Billy said drawing me from my thoughts "And how is Bells these days, I haven't seen her much, Jake says she's fine but I had gotten so use to her coming down here. I miss her" Billy droned on, giving me a pointed look at the end like it was ,u fault that Bella was coming down to see him more. I started to wonder if I was in a twilight zone because, they were all acting as if nothing was wrong, like nothing had happened.

"Well, I'm here as the Sheriff more than a friend Billy, I'm sorry about this but really, Jake has brought this on himself" I began pulling the papers from my jacket pocket and handing then to Jacob. "These are temporary restraining orders Jacob. The judge granted Bella, an order yesterday restraining you from her presence. You are not to go within 300 yards of her, my home, or Bella's grandmother's house, no communication, or letters, that includes sending flowers to the house. This order is because of the latest stunt you pulled the other day and the physical abuse that has now been documented in court. This order is temporary until the date on the papers, which is a little over two weeks from today, where a judge will hear both your sides and decides whether or not to make this order permanent, I also advise, that you steer clear of Emmett and Edward, if I hear that you have threatened Edward or Bella again I will take you to jail Jake. Please don't make that necessary, I don't like doing this but we both know that it's over between you two, Bella has made that very clear, many many times, your treatment of her was the last straw, she's happy Jake, maybe it's just time for you to move on" I finished my speech in serious tone.

When I finally took my eyes from a very pissed off Jake and focused on Billy. I realized that maybe Billy didn't have all the facts. His face was pale white; he was looking at Jake with a mix of pain, anger, and betrayal.

"That's BULLSHIT, Charlie and you know it!" Jake yelled standing up to pace around. "I didn't threaten anyone. I can't send flowers to my girlfriend? What the hell?"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Jake, she's moved on, I suggest you do the same" I said trying to stay calm, when i looked over to check how my best friend was doing I recognized the look on his face as pure shock and disgust, all pointed directly at his son.

"Oh yeah, I've had to watch her "move on" that girl is my life Charlie! I don't give a flying fuck about this piece of paper! Bella. Is. Mine! She's all I've ever known, all i asked for from her was a little more... contact and she refuses me time and time again. It's Bullshit! I have treated her better than that! But I bet you she's giving it all to Em's best friend _Edward_! I saw them at the beach, the grocery store, when she and him went to her grandmothers the other day, so she could play her piano, and again when they went back a couple of days later! And they stayed the NIGHT! Charlie! I was good to her, good for her, there for her when she needed me, I am suppose to marry that girl and give you two grandchildren, I can't believe she would treat me this way. She would just tease and then push me away, she would tell me "_No, not yet Jake", "I'm not ready" _But I bet she's "_ready"_ for the first asshole Emmett brings home and your backing this! Letting him stay in the room next to hers, hell he is probably sneaking into her room at night and you don't even know it, under your own roof! What kind of father is willing to watch his daughter turn into a whore..."

"ENOUGH JAKE!" Billy yelled, before I could jump on what Jake had said, and I knew that if Billy hadn't jumped in when he did Jake would have continued to spew his vile words about Bella and my parenting skills until I shut him up. My whole body was heated, my fist clenched tight, it was taking all my power not to snap Jacob in half. "Jake take a walk" Billy said.

"I'm fine right, here, thank you" Jake said

"I wasn't asking; go see your sister down at Sam and Emily's." Jake paused not, no moving an inch and looking between his father and me. I thought for a moment it looked like he was going to say something until I heard Billy spoke again, his tone menacing and demanding. "Go…. Now."

"Fine" Jake snapped "You'll see Charlie, Bella, will come back for me when she's done playing around with her new toy, and I'll take her back, because I'm just that nice and loving of a future husband" he said smugly and walked out the front door. I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

"I think I owe you an apology old friend" Billy said, making me snap my head to look at his sad eyes that were still looking at where Jacob had left out the door.

"I thought that when you came to see me, after Christmas, saying that Jake had hurt Bella, that it was a mistake- a lovers' quarrel- something that we needed to stay out of, I had no idea my son was capable of such hate- as a father you guard your children, you know?"

"That's all I'm trying to do Billy"

"I know that now, you have to believe me I've never seen the display of temper he just showed, if I had, please believe I would of done something about it. That day that you came to see me, I got so defensive." He said putting his head in his hands. "But after you left I asked Jake what happened, he told me it was just a romantic fight that Bella would see his point and come around. I stayed out of it, and when you never called and Jake always said he was going to see you two at your house so I didn't want to push, I figured when the kids calmed back down your would came around again, you both would. Charlie, did he really hurt her?" Billy whispered his last sentence, sadness falling over him as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Billy, the past months… they've been real bad, for Bella, she has just filed this order, but Jake hasn't let up since they broke up. He called her phone, Rachel would spy on her when she would go out. Jake spread nasty rumors about her, it got to where Bella wouldn't even go to the store, Alice Brandon would do all our shopping, Bella's finishing her last classes now over the internet, she graduates in a couple weeks. She works for friends of mine at home. Until her brother came home and brought Edward with him, no-one could touch her Billy, my little girl had become a shell of a person because of what happened to her. It was Em and Edward being threatened by Jake that made her file this order. Billy, I hate too say it but, I'm telling you he has to stay away from Bella, Rachel too. I can't be responsible for any fights that may happen if your two children continue to provoke my two children and their friends, I'm really sorry it has come to this Billy, I really am, but I won't hesitate to charge Jake and put him in jail if he crosses this restraining order"

Billy looked pained as I told him about Bella's sufferings.

"Two weeks, is all you could get her?"

"Yeah, if he gets help Billy then maybe that will help the judge, but for Bella, this order needs to stick"

Billy just nodded. We sat in silent for a long while till I got up from the couch.

"I need to get back"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah"

"I'll do everything, I can. I'll help fix our mistake, ok?"

I just nodded and let myself out. As I drove back I couldn't help this feeling of dread. Jake had obviously been around when Bella & Edward didn't know he was there. I would have to tell the boys have to tell the boys to be extra careful with Bella, being at her house by herself. Because, something was telling me no matter what happened Jake would not let Bella go and it seemed my visit only seemed to anger him more.

* * *

**BELLA**

"So I think it will take about a week or two to get it all finished if we all work together to get it done." Rose said.

"Yeah, when we get home, we will get the stuff to paint and get the boys started, then will go shopping" Alice gushed as she flipped over to the other side, so that the sun could tan her other side. They had been talking about the plans for the house for the past four hours. The guys had finally decide to explore some of the higher waterfalls and left us girls to plan and talk.

"I just want it done before Chicago," I said turning on my stomach. I bit my lip looking at the girls. Alice of course knew me to well.

"Ok, I've been quite enough! Spill!"

"Nothing to tell, really but I have a couple of…"

"questions" Rose finished for me. I felt my face heat up, I didn't know if I was capable of asking these questions or hearing the answers, but, I knew above all I could trust my best friends to help me.

"Yes… I was wondering… what it's like" I whispered.

Rose and Alice sat quietly for a long moment. But, it was Alice's words that finally put my overactive brain at ease.

"With the right person it is… amazing, world-altering" Alice said smiling at me with a look that told me she was remembering her first time, which she had saved for Jasper.

"It will hurt at first" Rose said softly, I could always count on Rose to give it to me straight. "But if you love him and your sure… then it's the greatest gift to give and to receive" we all chuckled at her double meaning. But, then her face turned serious. "Is that something your thinking about?" Rose asked, cocking her head towards me, her gaze soft and gently, but her eyes were intense as they felt stared into mine, like she was looking for the truth.

"yes, I can't get the thought out of my head, I want him… only him…I want Edward, but it's hard to explain… I want to…"

"Give yourself, fully to him, but have him give himself to you too" she said reverently, but, still with this look in her eye as if she was still recalling her past. When she finally looked at me she smiled and I nodded to her.

"yes, exactly" I whispered.

"He loves you" Rose stated, matter-factly.

"I love him too, so much… I don't question it anymore. I simply want him to have everything I have" I said softly.

The girls nodded.

"I think it's wonderful and I'm glad you've put a lot of thought behind the decision, many girls don't, I think it shows how much you care for him" Rose said. "Does he know this is what you want… what you are thinking?"

"yes, we have talked about it, he's test comes back soon and I haven't told him when yet, but, I want it to be the first night we move in to the house, our first night, really together" I said whispering my confidences to the two women I know would be able to help me.

"you want help" Alice stated, reading my mind. "That means shopping Bella" she said looking at me as if to make sure I understood what asking for help detailed and making sure that is what I really wanted. I nodded, that was shopping I was actually looking forward to. Shopping for things that would please Edward would make me happy in return.

"And you're sure?" Rose asked. But, both were studying my face for any apprehension.

"I always said I would know, when, where, and who, when the right time and person came along. I've never been more sure of Edward" I said, finding peace and confidence in the words. The girls must have seen it too and heard it in my voice because they both smiled at me and nodded.

"Then I think we need to re-think the master suite" Alice chimed in and Rose and I both chuckled.

"Whatever you say pixie, you know best" I smiled and got up to head towards the boys so we could start for home, I had special plans for Edward tonight and had talked the girls into waiting a couple hours before joining us at the hot springs, I hoped that would be enough time, enough privacy.

"Why are we going ahead of everyone?" Edward asked as we headed out of our cabin door.

"We've been with everyone all day, I would just like a couple of hours of just us" I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course… why didn't I think of that… Lead the way, love"

"so did you enjoy your time with the boys today" I asked as we traveled the thirty minute trail to the springs.

"Yes, but I missed you, did you and the girls decide to redo the whole house?" he teased, tickling my side.

"No, just the rooms we discussed. I can't wait to see how it will all turn out."

"me either"

We walked for a while in silence, Edward in thought and me trying to find my nerve. I had several things I wanted to ask Edward about, I decide that there was no time like the present and took a deep cleansing breath and just went for it.

"Edward"

"hmmm"

"Do you think your mom will really like me?"

He chuckled the "She already loves you Bella, just because of the changes she hears in me"

"But when she meets me"

"It will be fine and for the record, Tanya and mom are both planning a welcome home party for us, they can't wait to meet you. They'll love you…. They already do…And I can't wait to show you some of my favorite parts of Chicago."

I sighed hearing his happiness only made my worries ease. I was amazed how he could do this, make me feel so at peace and safe, with just his words, his touch.

"Edward"

"yes, love"

"Will you go with me in two weeks to hearing?"

"I would be nowhere else, I was already planning on going. I've been wanting to tell you how proud I am of you for standing up to Jacob for being brave enough to tell complete strangers things that are so… personal" he said, the pride ringing through his voice brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh, Love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he said stopping us just as we reached the springs and putting our towels down on some rocks by my favorite spring. He dried my tears with his thumbs as he cupped my face leaning into me to place a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

"You didn't make me cry" I whispered "It's just I forgot how it feels to have someone love you and be there for you, even when what you're doing sucks"

We both chuckled at that.

Edward grabbed my hand then and led me into a steaming pool, finding a rock ledge to that my just barley submerged under the water; he sat down pulling me into his lap.

"Edward"

"Hmmm" Edward chuckled, realizing this had become a routine for us today. But, I knew we were going to drive straight in, in a moment and I wasn't talking about the water, I had made to first couple of questions easy, things I wanted to know, but I was really just settling myself and raising my confidence for this next question, it was the one I really wanted an answer for, one that hadn't left my mind even before my talk with my girls, but now after… the thoughts simply consumed me and I found myself wishing we were home, our home. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for his answer.

"What do you think it will be like?" I said ghostly my lips over his neck before bringing them to me for a soft kiss.

"What do you mean love? What will what be like?" he questioned

"Our first time" I said in a whisper, pulling back so I could see his reaction.

He face for glorious, the smile that shone on it was marvelous and perfect. His eyes looked full of wonder, love, awe, and joy. He leaned his forehead against mine and whispered. "You want that… with me... You want me to be your first"

I nodded. Not able to fully find my voice, but I clear my throat and whisper "Yes, I'm sure. But not just my first Edward" I said pulling my face and his up so he could see the honesty in my eyes when I uttered the next words. "I want you to be my only."

As if it was possible, the smile on his face grew larger and his eyes, filled with unshed tears as he looked at me with so much love that I felt my heart would burst with it.

"I love you so much Bella… so much, I never thought, this life was possible for me… that I would be blessed enough to find such happiness. But to know that you want me in every way, just like I want you; our first time will be the greatest gift I'll ever receive, Bella" he honesty and love shining brightly in his eyes.

I nodded. This conversation going better than I thought, I had been worried earlier in the day and had let myself get distracted but, I was glad that we were finally getting everything out in the open and that we both find each other so easy to talk to; but, he still surprised me asking a question I wasn't sure he was going to like the answer to.

"And what do you want it to be like Bella?" he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck and placing a wet kiss just behind my ear. The sensation sent a shiver done my spine and Edward pulled me closer, allowing me to feel that this conversation wasn't just turning me on, but him as well. I scooted further into him, feeling his erection against me stomach through his swimming trunks. Edward's hands wrapped around my thigh and then the other around my back both tracing undefined patterns on my skin, which only added to heat I was feeling from the water, but this kind of heat felt different it was… more, and it was driving me not to wait till Edward and I got home, I needed a distraction and I realized that Edward was still waiting on me to answer.

"I know no matter what that we will find a way to make it special, I know that you'll be perfect, and that you're all I want" I said looking into his eyes so he knew I was telling the truth, it was so important to me that Edward knew I wasn't trying to rush things, that this is what I want, what I need. "But I worry…" I said my voice trailing off at the end.

"About what Love?" he asked looking concerned, I looked down not being able to look at him when I bared my fear to him.

"That I can't _please_ you, that I won't know what to do… what makes you feel… _good_." he lifted my head up to look at his face, expecting to find anything other than what I found… pure adoration and lust. My hands were in his hair by the time that he pulled me closer to him and into a blinding, mind blowing kiss. It started slow and sweet but built into something… more and completing taking my breath away. When he pulled away from me a little but, still keeping us touching as much as possible I felt a tiny loss, but was relieved again when his hands moved to rub up and down my sides, ever slightly coming in contact with the sides of my breast on the upstroke. He was driving me mad with passion and desire, I knew I didn't want to push us past our control… not yet, but I needed some sort of relief and from how very hard he was against my stomach I would say he needed some as well. I moved my hands from his hair, down his shoulders, to his chest, moving my face to his neck, I ran my nose up the side of the soft skin there, then returned to leave the same pattern with soft wet kisses, when I got to his ear I pulled his earlobe into my mouth grazing my teeth again the flesh, and earning a moan from him, which made me buck my hips against his, which cause us both to pull each other closer, craving more friction.

"What you're doing now feels so good, love, when the time is right, you'll be fine" he said against my neck, placing his own kisses up the side of my neck, mimicking my early attentions to his neck. I rolled my hips over him enjoying the sounds and friction coming from him; he moved his hands from my sides to bottom, squeezing it tightly, guiding me as I moved above him.

I ran hands up his chest and through his hair again, he pulled back so I could see his face as his eyes rolled into his head.

"Do you like that?" I asked, but already knowing the answer because I felt him grow impossibly harder against my stomach.

"yes" he moaned into my neck as he nibbled at the flesh there, I felt confident and loved, so I reached back to pull the ties that held my bikini top to me loose, allowing my top to fall forward, Edward caught it with one hand, tossing it to some rocks just on the other side of the warm pool. I moved my hips and groaned as his mouth found my newly exposed flesh, he licked and sucked bringing my nipples to painful points, but I never ceased the movements in my hips, the friction was delicious and driving me insane, I moved over him faster feeling the coil in my lower stomach tighten, this was a sensation I was really beginning to enjoy.

"Edward that feels" I panted above him

"I know love, me too"

Edward's hands tightened on my ass and I moaned against his lips when they found mine in another searing kiss, I couldn't get enough of him, he moved his hands from my back to my chest as one hand moved to chest and his thumb began to run soft circles on one of my nipples, I was so close, Edwards, hand that was still on my ass pulled me down hard onto him as his lips found my ear.

"Come for me Bella, … Come on me my love" he said, as his teeth grazed along my neck and then he bit down on my collarbone, I cried out, my organism hitting me hard, my coil snapping as I felt my body go limp with the rush I feeling, but Edward continue to move me lightly till my spasms calmed down. I pulled back to look at him, feeling light in my post coital bliss. Edward's hands were at my back again rubbing circles there to calm my down, it was soothing, his face was in my neck, turned just right so I could feel and hear the whispered devotions of love and wonder that he was whispering in my ear. We sat like that complete in awe of one another, for a long while, never really moving; it took me a moment to realize that something was missing, I pulled back quickly realizing what was wrong and feeling completely selfish. Edward's head snapped up.

"What wrong baby?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I feel so selfish, Edward, why didn't you say something? _Do_something?" I asked, he was looking at me like I had lost my mind, until I scooted back some and placed my hand firmly on his rock hard erection. Edward had pleasured me but had found no relief for himself. When I touched him, Edward moaned, his hips lifted slightly even with my weight on them. I stopped my ministrations so he could answer me, but didn't lift my hand from his throbbing length.

"Don't feel selfish love that was beautiful, I love watching you, I love that I can do that to you." I nodded but got off his lap, the smile that had shown on his face moments ago was now replaced with a frown at the loss of contact, I moved still further away to stand completely and then pointed at the ledge of the of the pool.

"Get on the ledge, baby, I want to try something" I whispered. He obliged me then, looking curious. I walked back to where Edward had been sitting and place my knees there, finding that I fit perfectly between Edward legs, with enough room to bend over and not cause a cramp in my neck. I moved my hands up his thighs, seeing his eyes turn dark. I tucked my thumps under the waistband of his trunks and tugged a little, looking at Edward, he smiled at me and bent down to place a soft kiss on my forehead then my lips, he sat back up quickly and lifted his hips allowing me to pull his trunks off and toss the over where my swimsuit top lay.

I took a moment to really look at him, he was a god in the flesh, from his strong jaw and shoulders to his chest that had a smattering of chest hair. My eyes roamed his stomach and abs, not being able to help myself as I lifted my hands to run my fingers downs the indentations, but I had to bite back a moan when I trail the hair from his belly button that stopped right at the point of the V that lead to him, I ran my fingers back and forth through the hair letting my movements calm me, I knew what I wanted to do, but I had never done anything before, I was a little nervous, and when I looked down at the sight of Edwards manhood, I suddenly grew worried… would he even fit when we were finally ready to make love? Would it hurt? Was I supposed to fit all of that in my mouth? I couldn't stifle to giggle that erupted at that thought.

Edward cleared his throat, I looked up at him, he looked… hurt. I frowned for a moment then quickly realized what I had done wrong; he thought I was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry; I was laughing at you…" I whispered, looking up to him and grabbing his face, placing soft kisses on his lips. "I was giggling at my thoughts they were impressed… but worried how I suppose to… fit" I whispered, feeling my face flush what I was sure a crimson red.

I felt Edward's fingers grab my chin and lift it to look at him, when his eyes met mine they were filled with nothing but love and a slight smug smirk on his face. "When you're ready we'll go slow ok?" I nodded, I felt Edward twitch under the hand that was hovering over his erection, I lowered my hand and gripped him, tightly, and he released the sweetest moan I had ever heard. I pulled my hand up and down his shaft. I looked down to see a pearl of liquid seeping from the tip I couldn't help the urge I had to find out how it taste, so I lowered my head to the tip snaking my tongue out to take the liquid onto my tongue, the taste was sweet and all Edward.

"Oh, Bella, God" Edward moaned, that spurred me on to take the tip of him into mouth and pull slightly causing suction. Edwards's hips bucked slight at the movement, but not enough to cause me to jump, his hands moved to back and the back of my neck. I couldn't help but smile against his skin. I pulled my lips from him but kept my hand moving against him.

"Help me love, show me what you like" I whispered looking up at him, he moaned and nodded as I lowered my head again, I began to lick and suck around his hard shaft but never taking him in my mouth, I thought for a moment that Edward wasn't going to guide me, but then I felt his hand that was on my back move to wrap around the one that was currently pumping him, I moan against him, I found it so incredibly sexy that he wanted to show me what he wanted, to… teach me how to please him. I kissed him them taking as much as I could in my mouth, the hand that was on the back of my neck started to very lightly direct my movements up and down. I was glad to find that when I took him in Edward moved our hands to pump the part at his base that wasn't in my mouth.

"Ughh.. Bella, Christ….. that feels" I don't know what made me do it but I moved my un-occupied hand to his balls and cupped them lightly at the same time pushing my mouth down fully around him taking him all the way in.

"Oh, fuck… Bella, love… I'm so close" I smiled against him and moaned. I felt him throb in my mouth and grow bigger, if that was possible, I took him all the way in again but this time on my way back up his shaft I let my teeth graze up his length, that was Edward's undoing.

"Oh, L..ove… I'm com….ing" he stuttered as I felt him moments release his sweet fluid into my mouth, taking him into me, I couldn't help but moan around him as the finally drop flowed to the back of my throat.

Edward sat there for a moment; once he was steady he got up getting his shorts and my top. Once his shorts were on he moved back to water, moving me so I could sit with him on the ledge, I leaned against his chest, we were quite for a long while.

"Edward"

"Yes love?"

"I know when" I said knowing that I didn't need to elaborate, that he knew exactly what I was talking about. He hummed in my ear "when is that love" he asked reverently.

"I want you to make love to me after we have moved into the house together, when we are completely by ourselves, no interruptions, no worries, just…us" I said turning around a little to see his expression which was filled with nothing but love.

"I would love nothing more my Bella, I love you I can't wait to get home, it was nice to get away but, I just so excited and ready to start all of what we have planned, I've never had… together…a partner.. I love that you want to do everything with me experience everything with me"

"I feel the same way; I love you to Edward so much"

We stayed that way till of friends came to join us, causing us to laugh and enjoy the simply things in life like great friends and just enjoying being together, When we feel asleep that night I couldn't help this feeling of utter peace and home, I realized that no matter what plans we made, or where we went in the future, no matter how much we traveled or saw of this world that Edward was my home. With this thought in my mind I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Ok that is Chapter 8, you got a surprise… Charlie's POV, you won't see POV's outside of E&B very often in this story but, it was necessary for the story line for you to here why and how Charlie, Billy and Jake acted. Jake is scary right? **

**I hope you noticed the length, although I was late (again so sorry!) it was extra long this time!**

**I need ideas on what you think Lauren is up to, you will get a real glimpse of her coming soon.**

**And Bella and Edward calm some fears and are finally ready to breach that last barrier for their physical relationship. I promise you that the next chapter is what you all are waiting for. **

**Time speeds forward after the Springs, so be aware and pay attention when I post chapter 9! Great surprises and some angst for our couple is in store. So I ask you to just hang in with me. **

**I really need some song lyrics for a club scene that will be coming when they hit Chicago and give me some love and inspiration of things you want our couple to do or things you want the group to see. **

**So now, I turn it over to you, tell me about, Esme, Tanya, or Lauren, what do you think she is up to? Yell, scream, please give ideas! I love them and for those of you who have done so in the past, (especially where this chapter is concerned) I hope you like what I have done with them. **

**The more review and suggestion and ideas the faster I post, I'm almost done with Chapter 9, and it is HOT! So show me some love and I hope to have it to you soon.**

**Till then- J**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1: Don't Come Back For M

**Ok, I know how terrible I have been lately, but RL has kicked my ass this past month, my home state of Alabama has been effected by the storms, work is crazy and power and internet service is still bad in some areas, so I'm so very sorry. **

**With that said Chapter 9 will come in parts, I want to get you something, rather than nothing. So this is part 1 and I think it's going to be a three parter! This Chapter is HUGE! both in size and information, we will finally see there lives coming together, getting better and watch out for the foreshadowing it's all over the place! **

**This song is so important! It will be carried over to the other parts with different part having different titles. I know FF is having review issues but please! please try to review for me. I have noticed an influx in readers and story alerts! That tells me someone has rec'd me out in FF land! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! I love new readers and new ideas! you all have been giving me great ideas keep them coming!**

**I know y'all are dying to get to this so here it is! Enjoy and Review.**

**WARNING: This will get messy, by the time all three parts of this chapter are done, so hang in there. For this chapter we toggle back and forth in the beginning so you all can get a feel of what happened between the present and when they got back from the springs.**

**As usual not mine! **

_**Chapter 9: Don't Come Back For Me**_

**By: Christina Perry**

**"Jar Of Hearts"**

_I know, I can't take one more step towards you__  
__'Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
__You lost the love I loved the most___

_I learned to live, half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?___

_I hear you're asking all around__  
__If I am anywhere to be found__  
__But I have grown too strong__  
__To ever fall back in your arms___

_I've learned to live, half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time___

_Who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?___

_It took so long just to feel alright__  
__Remember how to put back the light in my eyes__  
__I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed__  
__'Cause you broke all your promises__  
__And now you're back__  
__You don't get to get me back___

_Who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all___

_Who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__Don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all___

_Who do you think you are?__  
__Who do you think you are?__  
__Who do you think you are?_

**Chapter 9: Part 1: Don't Come Back For Me**

**EDWARD**

The last three weeks had been a whirl wind of action, excitement, chaos, and strong emotions. When we got home from our trip to the Springs it felt like all hell broke loose.

"_Dad were home!" Bella yelled from the door way._

"_In the Kitchen" Charlie bellowed, Bella's eyes widened as she raced towards the kitchen, I heard Emmett mumbled._

"_Oh Hell, this can't be good" Emmett followed behind his twin, and the rest of us followed until we were all stopped in the doorway with Bella looking at her dad, she was shaking her head laughing._

_We walked into the kitchen and Charlie was sitting at the table with every menu on the table from every restaurant in decent driving distance in and around Forks._

"_Oh Thank God!" Alice yelled, "We thought you were cooking!"_

_That statement started another round of laughter from Bella and which made the rest of us laugh. Charlie simply rolled his eyes and fanned his hand over the table._

"_I'm not that bad" he grumbled "Someone help me pick, there's no reason for you to have to cook Bells, I was just sitting here trying to decide when you came in, how was the springs?"_

"_They were great Charlie" Alice said walking over to the table and picking up a menu from the local Chinese place in town. "You guys order and me, Bella, and Rose will go get it ok?" Alice said, I was grateful to her, she didn't know that I wanted to talk to Charlie about Bella's court date and find out what happened at the Blacks when he delivered the papers, but I think she could tell and was making an excuse to get Bella out of the house for a little while, I really didn't want her anymore stressed out._

"_Sounds like a deal to me and I'll pay!" Charlie said, so we order enough for an army and the girls went to go and get it saying that they were also going to stop by the movie store while they were waiting on our food. Once Bella was out the door Charlie rounded on me before I got a chance to ask a single question._

"_sit down boys, we need to discuss some things" Charlie grunted looking at the three of us, we sat down at the table and Charlie shook his head back and forth as he told us everything that had happened at the Black's. When he was done, it was taking everything in my power to keep my temper in control. But it was Emmett who lost it._

"_He's a fucking nut job! What the hell did she see in his crazy ass anyway?" Em growled. "Does he really think they are still together? So then he thinks Bella is cheating on him with Edward? Boy he's a class A idiot!"_

"_I agree son, but I think that is exactly what Jacob thinks, he even has noticed that Edward and Bella are getting physically closer, he made a comment saying he knew that you all spent the night alone together at grandma Swan's the other night Edward" Charlie said looking at me as he told us the bad news. I knew what he was saying, that Jacob Black is watching our every move, waiting and that he is so blinding by his infatuation with Bella that he has become obsessed and I was beginning to think a danger to us._

"_I won't have him scaring her Charlie! I'll kill him, if he comes near her!" I growled and Emmett and Jasper both nodded their heads in agreement, I knew they both would do anything for Bella, they we like family to each other, even being here in the short amount of time that I have I was beginning to feel like the six of us made up a family, we are close and share almost everything, caring about each other, I knew that Emmett and Jasper felt protective over Bella and wanted nothing to happen to her, I could honestly say that if the roles were reversed I could say the same in concern to Rose or Alice. _

"_She's not going to like the extra attention and protectiveness" Jasper said and Charlie and Em nodded fervently._

"_I'll talk to her, that girl is my whole life! I won't have some crazy psycho coming after her just because he doesn't understand what the word NO means!" I said looking around the room. "That reminds me, I want an alarm system installed here and at the house I'll pay for it Charlie I just want to make sure they are all ok, when I start in P.A. I won't always be there when she is; I want her to be protected at all times._

_Charlie nodded, "I think your right Edward, although I'm hoping that won't be necessary, Billy said he was going to try and handle Jake, I hope he can get a handle on him and talk some since into him before the court date. When are you guys moving into the house?" Charlie said smiling, I was really pleased that he was coming to terms with me and that we could agree that this was what was best for Bella, that he was supporting my decisions on Bella's protection, Charlie reminded me a lot of my dad in these moments, protective, blunt, and to the point, caring more about their children and what they needed that what it would look like from the outside looking in._

"_I hope he can too Charlie, Jacob really needs some help, but I won't take the chance with Bella… I just can't she means everything to me"_

"_I understand, we have two weeks before we have to really worry about it, I want Bella to have a lawyer present, I don't think she will really need it but just in case, some one that deals with these kinds of cases and will know how to handle the judge" Charlie said looking from me the Em then to Jasper._

"_I think that is good thinking, let me help Charlie, please" I said looking at him, he looked hesitant but nodded._

"_ok then it's settled the girls either all go out together, or one of us is with them at all times, not one of them is to be at the house by themselves" Jasper said looking at all of us as we each nodded._

"_yes, exactly, now I just have to tell Bella"_

"_Tell Bella what" said my brown eyed beauty coming through the door, carrying the bags of food to counter and depositing them on the counter top._

"_we need to talk about some… security measures for you and the girls, when it comes to the house and going out" I said waiting for her eyebrow to raise, but it never did she looked at me with a bright smile then to her father and twin brother all the men at the table had worried expressions on their faces, waiting for the blow up that we were all sure was going to happen when we told Bella about the restrictions and additions to the house. But she surprised us all, all the girls did really, they didn't fight or question us. They agreed to everything we had said, from security systems at our place, her dads and Jasper had insisted that Alice get one as well –something I could easily agree too- they even said that as long as one of us was willing to follow them around shopping that we were welcome, they gave in fully, something that both shocked and slightly pleased me._

_When we were lying in bed that evening my curiosity got the best of me._

"_Not that I'm complaining love, but I expected a little more… resistance when it came to your protection, is there a reason you didn't fight me on it?" I asked quietly whispering into her ear and I kissed her neck before she turned over to face me, her face lit up in a wary but bright smile._

"_I guess, I am just beginning to realize that if something were to happen to you that it would devastate me, I guess I just thought that you felt the same and therefore, my protection would be to the up most importance to you, Jake also is really scaring me Edward, I've never seen him like this. It's frightening and after what you and dad told me about this past weekend and everything else Jake has done, I'm just not sure Billy can control him anymore, and that frightens me, I don't want to you lose you. I can't fight the logic Edward, if the roles were reversed and someone was hurting you then I couldn't just stand by and watch or do nothing, so no I won't fight your "security measures" because I know that it's just one more way that you are showing that you love me" she said, the worry evaporating from her brow and as she shrugged and then yawned deeply._

"_You read me so well love, and I know you feel the same way about me and I love you for it,as for being scared Bella, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you feel safe love, I promise" I said kissing her forehead as I saw her eyes close, we lay there in silence her breathing turning light as she gave herself over to her dreams, Moments later I felt my own eyelids close as I myself succumbed to the night and the sight of the beautiful woman in my arms._

The two weeks before the hearing was a complete whirl wind, it felt like the girls went shopping almost every day, but they kept to their word, we went with them and tried our best not to complain about the long lines or the crowds of people and they did their best to get what they needed and not drag us on for forever, it was teamwork at its finest. The updates to the my and Bella's house were going great but the same couldn't be said for the moving in part, Bella seemed to be butting heads with me about wanting to help financially at every turn and about a week before the hearing I had finally had enough.

She was refusing to let me help with the any of the redecoration costs, or any of the monthly bills, she would simply ask what I wanted then proceed to get it but, when I would ask about helping with my part of the bills, Bella would simply shrug and say she would handle it. It was driving me crazy and I knew I had to say something. So finally, I saw her cell phone bill laying on the counter one morning I picked it up and was about to pull my card out to pay for it, just to prove a point when Bella walked into the kitchen. She looked at the bill and the card in my hand and then back at me her eyes narrowing as she realized what I was about to do.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked her tone tense but strong._

"_I told you I want to help, I'm proving a point"_

_Bella walked over to me grabbing to bill from my hand and sitting it back on the counter. "Why won't you just let me give you something… you are giving me everything, keeping me safe and you make me so happy, I have money Edward, why won't you just let me take care of you like you are doing to me?" she asked tears brimming in her eyes, I felt like a complete idiot, that's what this was about repayment for loving her?_

"_So you're trying to repay me, for loving you by depleting your trust from you grandmother to pay for everything for our house?"_

_She stopped to look at me, focusing on my eyes, "Is that what it looks like to you?"_

_I nodded "That's what it sounds like too." I said but I knew I was in trouble when she narrowed her eyes at me._

"_Edward, I just want… hell, why can't you just let this go?"_

"_Why can't you compromise, this is about us right? Moving forward, living together, being together, and taking the next step?" I asked my voice tense my anger rising. Did she not realize that I would give her anything and that I knew she would do the same for me! Why couldn't she see that if we didn't find a way to work these types of things out, talk about them, then it was going to be very hard on our relationship, it was a stress we didn't need, something that could be so easily solved, I knew she was just stressing over the house, it was suppose to be done the day after the hearing and the anticipation and frustration between us was building and we desperately needed relief._

"_We have to learn to communicate love, and compromise, let me help, I don't have to do it all, although I gladly would, don't you see that you have given me everything too and I simply want to help, to provide for you. Please let me do that for you, with you" I said, letting my anger dissipate, realizing if I unleashed it on her it move only move us further apart, that was something I would not tolerate._

_I looked up at her then and I could see it in her eyes that she understood where I was coming from, the fight had left her and I began to see the tears began to fall, I knew what this was even before she told me._

"_I'm sorry Edward, your right, we have to learn to share, I'm just so use to taking care of myself and my parents that I… I guess I just lose myself in the shuffle and forget that you want to do things for me too, that we have to share our burdens" Bella's eyes filled and overflowed with tears and I couldn't stop myself from going to her, taking my thumbs to dry them away, and then crushing her to my chest._

"_We'll split everything in half ok? Equals and we confide in each other no holding back, alright?" I said taking her chin in my hands and pulling it up to look at me. She sniffled and nodded, then lowered her head back to my chest and breathed in my scent, we stayed like that for, I don't know how long, not speaking until finally she broke the silence her words breaking my heart._

"_I'm just so frightened that this hearing won't go well, Edward I want to fight, I really do and I can be strong I just I feel lost until I know what we are dealing with, I can take the threats to me… They don't bother me I know you and my brother and dad, even Jasper will do everything you can to keep me safe, but it's the threat to you I can't get out of my head, the thought that he could go after the people I love" she whispered, her tears falling again, soaking my t-shirt._

_I pulled her back to look into her eyes, making sure she would catch every work I was about to utter, "You Bella, are what is important, you're right we will do everything we have to, to keep you safe, but Em and you Dad and Jasper are looking after me too, so don't worry love it will be fine, do you remember what you lawyer told you the other day?"_

"_Yes, she called it 'an open and shut case'" I nodded at her when she smiled just a little, we have given many statements and evidence over, from the notes to the card on the flowers, to notes that Jacob had written Bella before I arrived, to even the official police documents and photo's of Bella's abuse at the hands of Jacob. I remember seeing those for the first and hopefully last time and vowed that if the judge did not see to it that Jacob stayed away from Bella, the next time I saw a court room it would be for my own trail for murdering Jacob Black with my bare hands._

"_Everything will be fine love, I promise no matter what I'll take care of it"_

After our fight Bella was better, brighter, I was glad she understood and knew that I would do anything for her, just like she would me. The week before the hearing was full of anxiety and excitement, not to mention sexual frustration on mine and Bella's part. We were both glad to hear back from my test that everything was clear, although I was almost sure everything was fine, I had only been with Victoria and Lauren, I had been tested since Victoria and knew I had nothing to worry about there, but Lauren, I had been worried about, we had a bad past and fought often in our relationship, it wasn't beyond Lauren to do something as veil as to cheat on me just so she could get the attention, I was amazed that I had ever seen anything good in her, now that I had Bella all I could see was the what I had been blind to while in my relationship with Lauren. Bella, was innocent, pure, hot-tempered, and strong, she knew what she stood for and fought for it, but was also so gentle and kind. So I wanted to make sure for Bella's sake I was ok because there was no way in hell I was putting my girl in danger. But, it seemed like once I had told her that and the more the expected move in date loomed over our heads the more we couldn't keep our hands off each other, after returning from the springs and exploring our boundaries, especially at night but, we both wanted so badly to wait for the moment when we were completely by ourselves and in our own space. So we would tease ourselves until one of us was begging for release but, the release we were getting was beginning to be not good enough, we wanted more, to be complete with one another, to be completely whole.

"Where did you go love?" Bella whispered as she grabbed the next box from her room, we had been packing for the past week and was finally ready to start moving.

"Just thinking love" I said climbing onto her bed where she had just picked up the last box. She set in down by the door and came back to stand between my legs.

"About" she said smirking.

"You love, only you" I said smile and pulling her into a quick kiss.

"You ready for this afternoon, Cullen?" she asked me smiling brightly as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have everything for the house love?" Alice, Rose and Bella all wanted to go to the mall for some reason, the hearing was tomorrow, then the day after we were officially moving into the house, I was excited and nervous, not just about the hearing either.

"Yes, I have everything we need for the house, and it is done, I wanted to shop for myself today" she said with a funny look on her face.

"Oh, ok, well when are we supposed to meet and where, love?" Feeling bad for making a fuss.

"Um…" she said looking at her watch on her wrist "Well, by the time we put the stuff in the car and take in to the house, we will be in perfect time to make it to Alice's to pick her and Rose up" She said smiling and her face pinky a little. I was truly curious as to what she could be thinking that would make that type of reaction. But I didn't ask, letting her have her moment. I got off the bed and went to the door picking up the box she had laid beside it and turned around to face her smiling slightly.

"Well come on love, let's make the day all about you" I said laughing at her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Be careful what you wish for Cullen, I'll have Alice give me the works" she said laughing at me as I scrunched my nose in the thought of letting Alice have free rein in the mall, we would be stuck there hours on end.

"Besides, Edward, this trip will be fun for both of us, just you watch" I heard her whisper, not really sure if I was suppose the hear that or not.

**BELLA**

"So where to first" Alice asked, her eyes glazing over, she knew I had wanted to shop for the move, but this time in wasn't furniture or home décor we were shopping for, this was for the 'move in night', a night I honestly couldn't wait to get here.

I was beginning to think I might have put too much pressure on me and Edward and our first night together in our own space. But, I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted this 'event' to be special and I knew it was worth the wait. We were not only waiting for alone time, in all honesty the house was good to move in right now, or even right after the return from the springs. No, I knew we were really waiting for the hearing to be behind us, to know what would be necessary for my safety as far as keeping me safe from my crazy, obviously obsessed, ex.

If you had asked me years ago if I ever thought Jacob capable of such behavior I would have laughed, he was sweet and honest, not to mention doting and loving sometimes to the point of insanity! I guess if I look at it now I would have to say there was signs, I never really bought into the whole "marry your best friend" thing, but I did what made my dad and Billy happy and just went with what was easy. Boy if I knew then what I know now, I would have waited and never given Jake the hope of a forever with me.

In the early stages of our romance I was blinded by the knowledge that I was pleasing my dad. Family gatherings with the Blacks always consisted of slumping Jake and I together, along with Rachel and Emmett. Em grew out of his Black phase quickly, Rachel had cheated on him with a family friend on the reservation in our 11th grade year in high school. Em had been furious, but after some choice words and Rachel egging Em's car to get revenge for the fight they had had, it was over and done with both hadn't spoken to each other since- well until the other day at the beach- maybe that should have tipped me off that all the Blacks were crazy.

I hadn't been that lucky, Dad and Billy had really laid it on thick once Jake and I got together in high school, they were so happy and being with Jake was like breathing, it was easy, so I just went with it because it was making everyone so happy. I didn't have bad times in those days, not till Jake started shoving on the pressure for me to make physical concessions to our relationship but that didn't really happen until college. I had blamed myself the first few months of abuse, thinking it was my fault, that I deserved it, because I had led him on for so long. It took awhile and talking to Edward had helped, Edward had reminded me that I didn't do anything wrong that the abuse was all on Jake and that I should place my anger there and let go of my fear, because he would always be here to protect me. A fact was loved and knew was the God's honest truth. But still with the hearing tomorrow I still had my fears but between my lawyer- Jane McGovern, a hot shot civil attorney from Seattle, who said that our case was open and close- and Edward who I knew would be there, never leaving my side, plus all my family I knew tomorrow wasn't going to be easy but I had plenty of people to help me through it.

"Bella… Earth to Bella" Alice whined "Where did you go girl?" Alice smirked as I leaned into Edward as he chuckled at me.

"Looks like I not the only one lost in their thoughts today" he purred in my ear, before raising his lips to my temple and kissing it gently.

"Sorry, just thinking about everything, What did you say Alice?" I asking smiling as they all rolled their eyes at me. Rose came to my other side, squeezing in where Alice had been, she smirked at me then laugh as I wrinkled my nose at her.

"She was asking where to first?"

"Hmmm" I said looking at the stores and spotting the main reason we were her. It took me a second to decide whether I wanted Edward riled up for the entire trip but decided that with the frustration he had been leaving me in lately it was time for some pay back.

I smiled to Alice and nodded, as she giggled clapping her hands together. I looked to Rose, trying my hardest, and failing to control my smirk. "I think we should just start where we know we need to shop and then we can look around" She laughed at me then but wrapped her arm around me, before looking up to Edward who was wearing a curious look on his face. She patted him on the back with a laugh, "All in good time, Edward" she said to him making him look at me. "Alright lets go" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward all the pink, and lace of Victoria Secrets.

When we made it across the food court and a few feet in front of the doors I heard Edward's deep gasp of breath, I had to smile to myself.

"I told you I was shopping today" I said laughing as I saw his eyes darkening a little, how his bright green eyes could go from the original color to almost dark green or black was beyond me, but I found it endearing and sexy because it only happened when he was mad or extremely turned on, and as of late they had been darkening a lot recently.

"You did love, I just thought it was for the house" He said in whisper. I heard the girls giggle.

"Well, you guessed wrong… I'm going to give you a choice… you can stay out here and be completely surprised or you can come in and help me pick out a few that you want to see, but not everything" I said pressing a kiss to his cheek, I had never been so blunt in my life but the fact of knowing that I was the one causing his breathing to increase, his eyes to darken, and I could just feel his bulge in his pants as I hugged him, I had suddenly found on confidence in the fact that it was obvious that Edward was me and that I could do this to him.

I looked up to him smirking as his eyes were trying to read if I meant everything I had just said, he must of found what he was looking for because he grabbed my hand firmly and began to lead me into the store.

"How many do I get to pick love?" he said whispering in my ear as we passed a tall, lean and very blonde store clerk who was basically eye fucking my man, but if he noticed he didn't care, his eyes were only for me, that was until he saw a all black lace set with garters.

Alice and Rose had been watching this whole exchange with bright eyes and whispered giggles. But when Edward saw that lace set Alice went into shopping mode, seeing what really turned Edward on her and Rose left us, but I saw her picking up may different thing in lace and black, I even saw a deep blue corset that looked similar to what I had worn to the bar a couple weeks prior, the difference was you would seen my skin through the sheer lace.

"Three" I said looking back and smiling sweetly to Edward, who immediately picked up the black lacy bar, panties, and garters. He stopped to look around then, looking thoroughly at all the materials and colors. I thought for sure that Edward would pick the sets with the least amount of material so he surprised me when he stopped in the nightwear section at blue and black slip gown, it was short but modest in a way and it had a matching robe, I loved it.

He handed them to me and smirked at something on the other side of the store, he looked back down at me before I could follow his gaze.

"I think the last one will be a surprise from me to you, it that ok love?" I laughed and nodded, it seemed we were both getting into the game of teasing each other into a frenzy.

"Fine, you pick out whatever and I wear it when it's time, I'll just go try these on" I said winking at him and heading to the dressing room where I saw the girls waiting me with an arm full of new bras and panties and very very sexy lingerie, I noticed most of it was lace with a little satin and all of it was dark colors except for a few white sets and pieces. I raised my eyebrows to the girls and they laughed.

"We don't have to get it all, you're not buying it all anyway, let us spoil you, this is important and we have ideas!" Alice whisper yelled at me, her eyes holding amusement and love in them.

"Where is Edward, he doesn't need to see everything" Rose said with a giggle.

"Oh, don't worry, I cut him a deal he couldn't refuse, I need to try these on first and let's make sure they fit, these are things he picked out" I said smirking at the girls as they feel into the dressing room chairs with a giggle. "He is also picking one I don't know about and once I try these on one of you can take them to him to buy, then shoe him out the door to wait on us so he doesn't see anything else.

"I can do that" Rose said nodding.

"Your finally letting him spoil you some?" Alice asked. "Jasper said you to had a big fight about money and who pays for what the other day" The serious look on her face told me that she thought I was wrong but would hear both sides of the story first before saying so.

I sighed and realized that boys are bigger gossips than girls.

"Yeah, we did, and I was being unfair, we talked it through and worked out a schedule on who is paying what and when. It's hard letting go of the control but, he loves me so much and I am just learning that I finally don't have to do everything by myself, that I have someone I can lean on."

"It's a hard lesson to learn, sometimes, but as long as you two talk it through you'll be fine, just don't shut it each other out." Rose said looking at me, cocking her eyebrow after she was finished.

"I know, Edward said something like that too, he's just done so much for me, brought me back to life, I feel like I had only been living half a life till he showed up and changed everything…. Changed me." I said whispering the last part. The girls glares, turned soft and they nodded.

"I know, we see it, but that doesn't mean he wants anything in return, just love him that's enough, he just gives you things, wants to do things for you to make you feel special, how is that any different than letting him pick out sexy lingerie for you to wear for him? Or redoing your house so that he feels more comfortable? Just spoil each other equally and quit worrying about it!" Alice said with her all knowing look. I smiled and hugged both my best friends because they and Edward were right.

"Alright where to begin" I said smiling, this kind of shopping was actually fun and a little addictive.

"Start with these" Alice and Rose both said, shoving a arm full of white at me.

"For your first night, in the house" Alice said.

Looking through the arm full I had I couldn't help the smile that creep on my face, this was going to drive Edward wild and I was excited to see his reaction. I couldn't wait for the hearing to be over and the last of the boxes to be in the house, so I could finally have some alone time with the man I love.

**EDWARD**

"Why do you think he brought a doctor with him?" my love asked, her eyes wide as Jacob and his family, along with a man in a white lab coat came down the center aisle of the courtroom.

"I don't know love, but we will figure it all out ok?" she sighed and nodded but never moved her eyes from the people walking down the aisle. I was worried how this day would effect her, how everything would come to play today, it looked like Billy had done this best for his son, but I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was not going to be the best for Bella, as Jacob's lawyer – a short brunette, with big brown eyes- whispered into Jacob's ear as they sat down, no doubt coaching him on what to and not to do. I was relieved that he had not tried to look at Bella when he had made his entrance and yet I couldn't help the feeling that he was trying to hide his true nature, something I was now scared about because it was imperative that the judge see the true side of Jacob and that he could be a danger, is a danger to my Bella.

"All Rise"

The courtroom was completely square in shape with dark woods and leather furniture, it was more what I expected from an upper crust city courtroom than the small town of Forks, Washington. On the left side of the Judges bench was a door that swung open to unveil a portly man that I had seen in town several times. He looked like a prideful individual and wore a small smile as his blue eyes looked around the courtroom.  
"Be seated, the honorable Judge Joshua Bishop, presiding, all oaths have been delivered, sealed, and binding" the bailiff said looking towards the judge than the lawyers on both sides who nodded.

"I will hear the plaintiff first, is Ms. Swan's testimony ready to be heard?" Judge Bishop said looking to Jane –Bella's lawyer for the answer- who whispered in Bella's ear.

"It's just a hearing for cause, there won't be any cross examination so just tell your story from start to finish, remember to add how you felt in your statement, whether you felt frightened or not, how you felt about the threats, don't leave anything out." Bella nodded and I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek as she made it by me.

"Yes your Honor, Ms. Swan's statement is ready" Jane said smiling sweetly to the judge as Bella made her way up to the bench.

"Good morning Ms. Swan will you please tell the court about your dealings with Jacob Black and why did led to an emergency restraining order" Judge Bishop said sternly to Bella.

"Yes, sir. Jacob and I dated for many years, I thought at one time that I loved him, and maybe I did." she looked down at her hands and paused for a moment, almost as if she was in thought. When she looked up again her eyes were bright as she looked at the judge than to me. "But, I can assure you that I have now felt real love and the feeling I once had for Jacob doesn't hold a candle to how I feel now, I just wish that I had felt this kind of… devotion and strength sooner." She said those words looking straight at me and then she faced Jacob, a scowl crossing her beautiful features.

"Jacob Black tried to steal something away from me that I wasn't ready to give. He badgered me about being physical with him until I would get upset and once I was angry he would hit me and bet me until I would leave or give in a little. Once I finally had enough and my friend and dad walked in on the fight I broke up with Jacob and moved home from college basically holing myself in my house until my brother came home bringing the now love of my life with him. It wasn't planned but it just happened that way. Now that Jacob has seen me happy he and his sister Rachel refuse to leave me and Edward alone, driving by at all hours of the night. Leaving threatening messages, text and voicemails, also I found out recently that he has been stalking me and Edward following us everywhere we go. I spent the first months of our brake up scared and alone in my father's home frightened by touch and male company, even in the beginning days it was hard to be around my dad. I have finally gotten to where I feel whole again and I refuse to live in fear again." Bella said looking straight at Jacob – who was sneering at her and looking every once and awhile over to me- Bella looked at the Judge at the end of here statement and smiled.

"I'm asking the courts today to help me not be in fear anymore, to not be scared of my own neighborhood, my own life, I'm asking that you use your power to keep this monster away from me and the ones I love" The judges face was unreadable but when his eyes feel on Jacob's table he frowned a little, I thought.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, please step down. I will hear the defense now. I would like to hear from Mr. Black first than I will hear from the expert witness."

Jacob stood, crossing slowly so as to give Bella room. Something I was sure that his lawyer had told him to do. When Bella came back to my side and sat down, Jacob finally crossed the room to the bench and sat down. I looked over to my love, my eyes trying to tell her what I couldn't say. That I was so very proud of her and that no matter what happened today, no matter what that judge had to say that she would always be safe. She must of known what I was trying to say because she grabbed my hands in both of hers and looked at me and smiled "Thank you" she whispered, and laid her head on my shoulder for a moment but looking up to the bench where Jacob now sat and taking a long, deep breath.

"Whenever, you're ready Mr. Black, please tell the court about your relationship with Ms. Swan" The judge drawled. Jacob took a deep, cleansing breath and looked straight at my girl, Bella squirmed in her chair a little, until I rested on entwined hands on her thigh, and she sighed. When I looked up a Jacob again I noticed a scowl crossed his face, he had seen her reaction to him and enjoyed the power he thought he had over her. But he had also seen my ability to soothe her, to make her bad memories and frightened features go away. He sneered at me before he began his statement, his eyes closed and when he opened them they had a evil look in them, I hoped that he would not take his vengeance out on Bella, but it didn't look like he was done trying to hurt her.

"I've known Bella Swan my whole life, I've always known that she would be the woman I fell in love with, that would be my life, that would be my… everything. Even our parents said so growing up, always putting the two of us together. It started as best friends and moved into something more. I never meant to make Bella feel like I was pushing her into something more physical, I simply wanted to take things to the next level, to be more… with her. But, Bella has that Swan temper about her and so she misjudged my actions and took things to far, her temper is the reason that she was hurt, but I never physically hurt her myself, any harm caused was of her own doing to get back at me. When her dad and friend Alice came in one day Bella was about to fall down the stairs and so I grabbed her arms to stop her. We had been arguing right before they came in, so I would suppose that it sounding very bad and when they walked it I'm sure the sight before them looked worse than was the actual case. No one thought to stop and ask my side of the situation, everyone assumed I hit Bella and she never said anything to the contrary, her dad wanted to file a report for abuse, but Bella didn't press charges, I always thought that was because she knew I didn't really do anything wrong. But, I always thought she would come around and I would always forgive her, because well I love her, I always have… I always will." Jacob finally took a deep breath.

Bella had tensed beside me, tears falling quietly down her face. I rubbed her back, glaring at the absolute idiot on the bench that felt like he could not only pressure one of the purest, sweetest, girls in the world, to do something that she didn't want to do… with him. But, he also felt like he had the authority to scar her, hurt her, digging at her and embarrassing her in public, when all she was doing was being strong for herself and her family. It was official, I was going to lose it if this asshole continue to make the love of my life cry. I sat up looking at Jane and she met my eyes with a hard but apologetic glance.

"Stay calm Edward, he's almost done, then we have to hear the specialist, he's saying these things for a reason" She whispered at me, I felt Bella grip my hand tighter, when I looked into her eyes, they were pleading with me to stay calm. I squeezed her tiny hand, letting her know that I was here for her and that everything was fine.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that Bella finding someone else didn't hurt, I never thought she really meant what she had said in the heat of anger, I never thought that we were actually broke up. So in the beginning I did call the house, drive by, follow them a little, I guess, I was just trying to find our where I stood with Bella, but when I realized that she had moved on I let her go. Letting my Bella go was the hardest thing I've ever done, I've had to seek help to process everything we had been through. I simply want her to be happy, I still think that it could be with me, but its clear that, that is not what she wants. I'm sorry, truly sorry; if I have frightened her I simply wanted to show her what she was missing, what she is still missing, but I miss her too, I simply miss her company, her wisdom, my looking for her was never meant to scar her or hurt her." Jacob said sighing at the end of his statement. The judge thanked him and asked to hear the expert witness.

"Dr. Baron, will you please tell the court what you have found out during your sessions with Mr. Black, and give your opinion on the situation"

"I believe Jacob Black to be suffering from a mental condition called, delusional disorder, which is a type of schizophrenia, his condition is complex and he believes that Ms. Swan his making up his actions towards her, which would be called a Persecutory condition, which simply means he believes Ms. Swan to be creating her own violence to get back at him for some unknown reason. But, Jacob is also inhabited a Jealous condition as part of his schizophrenia. This makes him violent and dangerous to Ms. Swan and her loved ones. This is what we called a mixed condition and can be very dangerous to the targeted individuals. Therefore, I do believe that in time I could find where Jacob mental break occur and help him live a normal and healthy life. But in the mean time my suggestion to the court is to let him be around his family, but only with visit to a mental facility I think it in Jacob's best interest and also that of Ms. Swan, if Jacob went away from Forks while his makes his recovery."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. The Black's own therapist, shrink rather had come through, and that was when I realized that Billy had really listened to Charlie and that he was helping us look after Bella, I had never felt more grateful.

"Thank Dr. Baron, you may step down, normally I would take a day or two to think my verdict through and make a judgment, in this case that is not necessary so if it will please both sides I am ready to give my verdict now"

"Yes your honor" both lawyers said at the same time.

"Very well, I find it disturbing to find a case such as this, but in the safety of both parties I find necessary to grant the protection order to Ms. Swan, it is also in the best interest of Mr. Black and everyone involved tat he continue to seek mental help with Dr. Baron's guidance at the facility of the doctors choice. I don't usually grant such request in protection cases but I feel that it is necessary for the protection for everyone involved."

Bella squeezed my side and I looked down at her, she was smiling up at me knowing that everything was going to be ok, she was still crying and when I raised my eyebrow at her she kissed my cheek whispering, "there happy tears, I'm finally free" she sighed the last words and I couldn't be more grateful, more pleased with how this day turned out. I looked back up to the bench as the Judge Bishop stood looking at me and Bella and then to Jacob, his face stern.

"Mr. Black, if you violate this order of protection, if you go against it and travel within five hundred yards of Bella Swan's home, her father's home, her work or her person, I will fine you and put you in jail. My suggestion son is to stay away from her and everyone associated with her, that means if you see her in the grocery store years from now you are to stop what you are doing and turn the other way. Is that understood, Mr. Black?"

"Yes sir" Jacob said looking at the judge and then to Bella and I, his eyes on fire with fury.

I ignored him and if Bella noticed his glare she didn't show it, it was then that I realized that we were free, free from Jacob and his poison, free to live our lives. Bella was finally free to work where she wanted, go where she wanted, and live the way she wanted. I was so happy to be able to share all these things with her, and suddenly I couldn't get out of that courtroom fast enough. I wanted to get her fathers home, get the last of the boxes and spend time with our friends because, tomorrow was the first full day of a life for us free of looking over our shoulders, and I knew just how I wanted to spend it. Moving in with the love of my life, getting to spend our first night alone, together in our home… our home, at that moment I don't know what happen to make me so blessed and lucky to have such an amazing and strong woman in my life, but right here in this court room I vowed not to every let me take it for granted or to hurt her the way she had in the past, from now on Bella Swan was going to be loved, and cherish and soon, very soon I was going to get to show her that love and devotion I felt for her.

**Ok… so don't throw anything at me… yet! We are getting to the first night in the house, the reveal of the secret lingerie set that Edward picked out, the reveal of the master bedroom, and we are so very close to Chicago! which will be in chapter 9 I SWEAR! **

**But it was so very important to lay some ground work and put Jacob behind us, as best as we could, looks like he will be out of the picture for now. I wonder how long he will stay that way? he was really focused in on Bella and causing her pain! Edward was going to kill him in the court room it was so bad! lol! God I love a protect Edward! So hot. **

**Speaking of HOT! Part two! I'll give you a hint the title is: All you Promises. **

**Hmmm. I wonder what that could mean? Edward and Bella alone is next! I hope to have it up soon but they are still working on power lines near my home so we will have to see, I'm posting this at work like a bad girl! **

**Let me hear it, what are the vibes you're getting? what do you think is coming? Any ideas on how to make it better? I write for you remember! **

**Till Next time - J**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2: Let it All Go

**I Missed You Guys So Much! Did you Miss Me? Have I told you how sorry I am this had taken so long to get out!**

**So let me address some issues:**

**1) I have heard about my spelling and grammar issues and I have to tell you all I am so very sorry! I do re-read my work before I send it out to you but as you know sometimes things fall through the cracks. I'm looking for a pre-reader, and or a beta for my stories, I have others I have been working on so if you all have a suggestion or are up for the task PM me!**

**2) I love you guys concern for Jacob- or lack there of- lol! We will get back to him, but he is going to fade into the back ground for a while, he is in rehab and his family is committed to seeing that through.**

**I know I said that the chapter here would be named _All Your Promises_ but, when I sat down to write the end it just didn't work out that way and I have something in mind that really sets the tone for that title and i work really hard to make my chapter titles make since. But it will happen in the next chapter, so no worries the muse just didn't like where it was going! Sorry for any confusion!**

**With that said, know that our couple is not perfect that they have fights like everyone else and they have to learn to get over their fears and just be happy together! It will happen but I don't believe that the road is always so smooth, just keep that in mind for Part Two & three! (especially part three)**

**Because of the change just one song this time, and it's for our lovely couple and the LEMON! And speaks to the love and bond that they share. **

* * *

_**I'm Gonna Love You with All my Heart**_

_**By Sara Evans **_

_I can feel you watchin  
I can feel your eyes on me  
I can hear you whisper  
And I just get so weak  
But I'm a little bit scared  
It's been a long time  
Since I let my guard down and let someone inside  
You don't need to wonder  
Cause tonight you'll get it all_

And when the night closes in  
I'm gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight  
Gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want  
You can take me right here  
Cause I knew from the start  
I was gonna love you with all my heart

Take my hand now  
And I'm ready to begin  
Though it makes me crazy  
When your fingers touch my skin  
And I know what you want  
And you know what I need  
There's no reason to pretend that we don't know what this means

Cause when the night closes in  
I'm gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight  
Gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want  
You can take me right here  
Cause I knew from the start  
I was gonna love you with all my heart

I'm gonna rock you baby  
And take away your maybe  
And you can rest here in these open arms

Cause when the night closes in  
I'm gonna pull you so close  
Gonna hold you so tight  
Gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want  
You can take me right here  
Cause I knew from the start  
I was gonna love you with all my heart  
I was gonna love you with all my heart  
I was gonna love you with all my heart

I can feel you watchin  
I can feel your eyes on me

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Part Two: Let it All Go**_

"So have you an Em found a place yet? It can't be easy sleeping right next to dad!" I said with a chuckle. Putting the last of the books on the shelves in the master bedroom; we had added a window seat under the big bay window that looked out into the forest and under the seat was the cutest set of book shelves.

"Yeah, I think so, we found something in Seattle, and it's a little farther than we would like but the city has everything. Of course Em could work in town for his dad but really I think he wants a bigger city and there are plenty of garages I could work at, I've applied to a couple and have interviews when we get back." She said smiling while she put up the last of mine and Edwards clothes in the closet.

"You think he will like what we've done? " I said biting my lip and looking around the room before looking at both my girls. Alice was strangely quite as she sat on my new king size bed and looked around the room slowly, taking everything in to make sure everything was exactly as it should be.

"I think he will love it!" Rose said wrapping me in a tight hug, when she pulled back, her eyes were bright but her brow was furrowed.

"Are you ready? Are you sure this is what you want?" Rose asked, I knew she wasn't asking about moving in to my own house, she also wasn't asking to detour my plans for this evening, she was asking as my friend and soon to be sister in law. Another thing that was a new development after the last twenty four hours; Edward and I had went back to my dad's to celebrate with the rest of my family. My dad and Alice had gone to hearing. But, had sat in the back as a quite reminder that they were there for me, I had told them it was better that way I just didn't know if I could sit there with all my family right beside me and have to face a verdict that was the exact opposite of the one we received, I just didn't know that I could handle my feelings and their sad faces.

I was so thankful that this was over, for now. Jacob's doctor had told us that he would be released to Billy's care after six months of treatment. The judge had made it necessary that we be notified when he was released. When we got home yesterday evening Rose had cooked a fantastic meal, but it was when Alice started screaming and pointing to Rose's left hand that I realized Rose had acquired new jewelry; five carat diamond and platinum jewelry.

_"When?" I said wrapping my brother in the biggest and tightest hug I could._

"This afternoon, it was time and I had been planning it for a while. I just figured that if things didn't go good today, that we would all need something happy to celebrate, and I've been waiting to ask her for forever I just couldn't wait anymore" he smirked at me and I looked to Rose who was grinning ear to ear.

"You don't mind? That he did this thinking of other people?" I asked, I always knew my brother had a giving heart and when things were bad his way to make it better had always been to try and lighten the mood, I just wanted to make sure Rose was ok with this because most women would be pissed if they had to share the thought of their proposal with the possibility of bad news. But it looked like neither Rose nor I were those types of women because she beamed at me and hugged me tightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bells! You mean the world to Em and to me too. If it had turned out differently today I hope that our news would have been able to cheer you up but now it seems we just have more to celebrate!"

"Here! Here!" Jasper and Dad bellowed, while Jasper grabbed a bottle of wine and the glasses, dad hugged Em and Rose speaking quietly to them. I noticed when dad pulled away that they all had tears in their eyes.

"You know that will be us one day right?" Edward purred in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist.

_I couldn't help but turn around and lick my lips, smiling at him. His eyes showed pure joy and freedom, something I didn't realized had been missing until the threat of Jacob had faded into the background._

"You want that with me? A life?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"I have a life with you Bella" He said whispering in my ear, he squeezed me tight as he said his next words I felt my heart rate increase and my mind couldn't help think about a life with him, me in a white dress, him in a tux walking down a long aisle, me round with his child as he plays for us in our living room, those and a thousand other images crossed my mind. But his words were like he could tell exactly what I was thinking. "I want a home with you, a marriage with you, kids with you, all of that I want only with you. I didn't think that was anything I was ever going to want, much less have and then… well I'm just happy we can finally move forward with what's important… us"

I sighed, "Me too, I want all that too Edward, but you're forgetting something" I said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"And what's that love" He chuckled, kissing my neck.

"As of tomorrow you have a home with me, Edward, I only hope that I can make you happy" I said as I felt me turn me around to fully face him, his eyes bright and happy as they locked in a gaze with my own eyes.

"You already do baby, you make me so very happy, Bella, just being here with you makes me happy" I sighed and curled into him, enjoying the rest of the evening celebrating our new freedom and the addition to our family.

* * *

"I've never wanted anything more… than this" I sighed looking at my best friends.

"Is everything ready for tonight? I want this perfect" I said walking about the room staring at all our hard work.

The master bedroom had needed a little work but, when Alice and Rose had gotten involved they really went all out, we added bookshelves, the window bench, new color on the walls, new furniture, and a completely different color scheme. The old look had been very feminine with flowers and girly patterns, I knew Edward didn't really care about that kind of thing but I wanted this house to be all about us, an equal mixture of the two of us, as I looked around to room again I was pleased with the outcome.

The room now gave off a mixture of female and male tones, the walls were a dark blue, - Edwards's favorite color on me- while the drapes and comforter set was white with small blue flowers that pulled in the color of the walls. But what really stood out was the furniture, it was a deep mahogany wood sleigh bed and matching bedside tables with an armoire to match and to make the set complete was a carved mahogany chair with the fabric on the seat sharing the pattern of the comforter set. The room was stunning and simplistic, which matched Edward's and my personality completely. I was really happy with how everything had turned out; I hoped Edward loved our space as much as I did, because I was not planning on leaving this bedroom for quite some time.

"Everything is ready, Bells" Alice said, smirking at me as she stood up and turned the covers on the bed down for me, I felt my face flush. "The boys will be back soon and then the four of us are going to dinner while you and Edward enjoy your night alone. So do you have any more questions for us?" She said laughing, but raising her eyebrows up and down.

"No, I guess not. I mean, I want Edward in every way and he feels the same, somehow this just feels right you know?" They were already nodding at me before I even finished my sentence.

"But you are staying to help me get the room and me ready right?" my nerves beginning to show. I wasn't really nervous about making love to Edward, I truly wanted to give him everything and I wasn't lying to Rose or Alice when I told them that this next step just felt right, I had never been so at peace with such a big decision. I knew that it was important to Edward and I that this moment is special for us, something that was just ours.

"Yes of course silly, speaking of that!" Alice squealed and running into my closet to get clothes and coming back out with an all white lace bra and panty set. "Go get your shower and when you get out put this own, Rose will start dinner for you and I will have a outfit ready on the bed for you when you get out" Alice gushed, as she told me and Rose what to do, Rose left out the door humming towards the kitchen to start the chicken I had picked out at the market the other day. I didn't argue with Alice as she pushed me towards the shower.

Instead I breathed a sigh and shut the door behind me placing the lacy under garments on the counter, undressing as I went until I stepped into the hot shower letting the hot water run over my body, taking the stress and releasing my nerves, letting it all float down the drain.

As I turned off the shower, I heard the sound of people laughing downstairs, I dried off and put on the lace set and then stepped into the bed room looking at the dress Alice had laid out for me. It was simple, a cobalt blue wrap dress that fell flowing to my knees along with a pair of beaded sandals. After dressing I went back to the bathroom where I put on light makeup, remembering what the girls had told me.

"_you know your first time will hurt a little, right" Alice said while putting mascara on my lashes. We had decided to do a sort of test run for my makeup and then narrow down the dress and sleepwear I was going to wear. In the beginning the girls had both thought I was nuts, until I explained that I needed this control over the situation. I knew things would change and that Edward would take care of me in whatever way I needed if that happened. But I wanted to make sure that I looked my best for him, that I was prepared for him. So my best friends had conceded to a "dress rehearsal" of sorts and it turned out to be just as much fun for them as it was calming for me. _

"_Yes, I hear it's a pinch and that I will more than likely bleed, but that those feeling should go away quickly" I said while pulling my hair up so that I could began to make loose curls in the bottom section of my hair. It had been a unanimous decision to put my hair in loose waves and leave it down, while leaving my makeup light with only lip gloss, mascara, and eye liner. _

"_Yeah, it was that way for me too, it's so worth the pain" Rose said and Alice nodded but we were all giggling" _

"_He'll take care of you, you know that right, this is so important to him, he has walked around the house the last couple of days in a daze around you" Rose said smiling at me through the mirror. _

"_Yeah, Jazz said that him and Em, took Edward out to the bar the other night, and when Em had slipped off to the bathroom, Jazz said Edward just opened up to him, he's worried he is going to hurt you, that it want be… good for you. Or that you are making this choice to soon. He loves you so much, it's like a sickness, Bells! He just wants to make sure that you really want this and that you enjoy…"_

"_I can't imagine giving myself to anyone else, it has all happened so fast but I wouldn't change this for anything, we're both just following our hearts and I've never been more sure of anything, than I'm sure of Edward." I said with a sigh as the girls finished up with my makeup and I put the last touches on my hair. I realized that this was really going to happen, I was really going to get to keep this god like creature that had basically fallen from the sky and into my arms and that by some miracle he wanted me as much as I wanted him._

"Don't go up there she's not ready yet!" Alice yelled and effectively pulled me out of my trance. As I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as I turned around to see my twin standing in the door way looking at me with a crazy amount of brotherly love and compassion in his eyes.

"You're knight is down there pacing the kitchen, I think the pixie is going to give him some Zanex if you don't get down there soon, he is worried about you." Emmett sighed as he crossed to room to pick me up in his arms and squeeze me into a tight hug. I knew what he had to say was needed and he wasn't going to let it go,

Edward and I had not hid our intentions from Em but, we tried very hard not to flaunt our soon to be physical relationship in front of him either, we had both agreed that it would be hard to hear if we had siblings and on some level Em tried to tone it down in front of me; although I always thought that was because he felt sorry for me for not having that type of relationship, and therefore, didn't want to flaunt it in front of me.

"If he hurts you Belly, I'll kill him! I don't care if he is my best friend" he said seriously and then his face broke into a huge smile as he put me down and pushed me back to look me over, he raised his left arm which was linked with my right and signaled for me to turn around. I did so, and earned as low whistle.

"You're going to leave him speechless baby girl" he said with a tight smile. His eyes narrowing as he looked me in the eyes.

"You're positive this is what you want, this is a little fast but, if your sure…"

"Em, I'm sure, I've told everyone that has asked I'm more than sure, no one is pressuring me, Edward is all I want ok" I said raising my eyebrow at him. I was getting really frustrated with constantly answering this question, it was to the point that I couldn't tell whether they we happy for me or just being damn nosy, but I held my frustration in so as not to snap on my brother.

"ok, ok" Em said raising his hand in surrender. Then his face broke into a teasing smile. "But are you done acting like girl Belly? Cause I wasn't kidding, he is down there pacing in the kitchen waiting and worried about you"

"Alright Em, I'm on way down, let's go." I said linking my arm into his and descending the stairs.

"Bells" Rose and Alice sang at the same time as they entered from the kitchen, but it was Jasper's arms that lifted me and swung me around my living room.

"Hey baby girl, that man of yours is wired for sound tonight, I hope you plan on a little… stress relief…" he chuckled into my ear, which in turn made me laugh as I nodded my answer to him, making to whole room crack up in laughter.

As he sat me down I scanned the room for the one person I had yet to see and who I desperately needed. "He's in the kitchen still" Jasper whispered.

"Is everything ready?" I asked looking at my girls.

"Yes dinner is on the stove and ready to serve. I put a bottle of wine and two glasses on the counter" Rose said looking back towards the kitchen with a smirk and shook her head. "He's loves you almost too much Bells, your one of the lucky ones" she said the last to me as I crossed the living room heading towards the kitchen.

"I know, but I love him just as fiercely" I said stopping in front of my two best friends and giving them both long, tight hugs with whispered thanks.

"Anything for you, have fun tonight" Alice said with a giggle and effectively lightening the mood in the room. She looked around at everyone else and then to me before she said. "Alright we have reservations tonight and I want to stop by the apartment and change, so everyone out! We'll see you sometime tomorrow Bells to go over the Chicago itinerary, just call us when you're ready for us to come over 'kay?"

"Okay, have a good night; we'll call you in the morning, thanks again for all your help." I said as the door shut behind them. I waited to here the cars starting down the driveway before I continued my earlier path into the kitchen.

When I made my way to my destination, I stopped in the doorway so that I could stare at the sight before me. There standing in our kitchen was, Edward in dark jeans that hung low on his hips, a white button down shirt that was opened at the collar and his hair was in delicious disarray, from where he was had been, (and was currently) running his hands through his hair. He hadn't noticed my presence yet. He had stopped pacing and was quietly looking out the window, usually his calm nature would reassure me, but I could sense his worry from across the room and I refused to let him stew for much longer. When he reached up to tug his hair again I decided to intercede.

"You know if you continue to tug on your hair like that you'll be bald soon" I said with a small giggle. He's whole body snapped around to mine and his hands fell to his sides. I heard a sigh of relief and love and well as my name cross those beautiful lips. He looked up to me and crossed the room in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it he had me wrapped tightly around him and I couldn't help but feel comforted by his need to see me… touch me, it was a need that mirrored my own.

"Missed you today, do you get everything moved in?" he said as he peppered my neck and cheeks with kisses.

"Yes, everything is in, the girls and I just finished placing the rest of our things in our room a couple of hours ago." I said pulling out of his embrace and walking slowly to the counter where Rose had placed two plates, I grabbed one for myself and began to fix my dinner. I looked up when I had finished seeing Edwards's eyes piercing me with a worried stare, his eyes looked wary and full of love.

"Bella… are you sure…"

"Edward, I am really tired of that question? So let me ask you are you sure?" I snapped, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Yes, love of course I am… I didn't mean to doubt you.. I only know that this is a huge step for you, something you can never take back… a precious gift" he whispered the last past as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

I sighed and let my head drop back to his chest.

"I will only say this once more" I said as I placed my plate on the counter and turned in his arms so he could see my face. "I am sure of you, always of you. I know that you are my life, you told me just the other day you want a life with me, a home with me… you are my home Edward. I can give you a place to stay, but you make me whole, you healed me when no one else could, you have protected me and been here no matter what. What I give to you is just that, it's what _I_ give you, because I want to, because I love you, you're the only person I could ever see me giving anything so important too, this is just the next step for us _love, _I have given you my heart, my soul, our house, now I want to give you what is left, which is my body. I only do this because I want to, you're all I need." I finished with a deep breath, but before I could completely fill my lungs with air warm soft lips crashed into mine, this kiss was passionate and powerful, he was giving me all his worry, he was letting me take it for him and I gladly received it. We stayed wrapped around each other for a long period of time until my stomach decided to intervene with a loud growl. Edward released me then, only to turn me around and hand me the plate I had fixed earlier.

"Let's eat, then we can pick up where we left off ok" he said he eyes bright again and his demeanor much calmer, I was glad I could invoke those feelings in him. I nodded and headed to the counter stools at the end of the island and sat while I watched Edward fix he plate.

Supper was amazing, everything was perfect and Edward finally relaxed leaving us to laugh and talk about work, his family back in Chicago and what to expect when we fly out in a couple days, he also told me about his trip into Port Angeles and the hospital telling me about the ER and the doctors there. I was really glad to see him so happy and in his element I just hoped that everything worked out the way he wanted.

As the subject turned to his parents and Tanya over dessert I began to feel as if he was leaving something out.

"Mom and Tanya have got this big party planned for us all when we get back, but at least they are giving us a day to settle in" he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Who are will be there?" I asked wondering how big the crowd was, because although my phobia seemed to have gotten much better since Edward and I felt safe and secure in his arms and with Jake in a facility, I was never keen on large parties, especially if I was to be the center of attention.

"Oh just friends of the family and of dads from the hospital. It should be fine I asked them to keep it small, I know how you don't like crowds and attention" he said smiling at me as he placed sweet kisses to my knuckles. "I just hope it stays on the guest list" he mumbled so low I didn't think I was suppose to hear it.

"Why wouldn't it stay on the guest list?" I asked confused, I had noticed the last couple of times he had gotten off the phone with Tanya and his mom he looked distressed, but I figured they were just pressuring him about information or something. To be honest I had been too scared to ask, fearing that it was his best friend and mother really asking him what the hell he was doing with a girl like me, when a doctor should be carrying better company, so I never asked what those conversations consisted of, now as I looked at his worried face I wished I had.

"It's nothing, mom and Tanya say they have it handled, but it turns out that Lauren has been poking around and she overheard mom talking to a friend in the market the other day, they're worried she will try and show up and cause trouble."

"Oh!" I said shocked because I hadn't given Lauren much thought after his talked to me after the text message incident. It was simple really she wanted him and he was mine. He had given me everything and made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore and that I had nothing to worry about. As far as I was concerned she was a non issue something we would handle if the need arose, together.

"Hey, well handle it ok. But if they say they got it then they can handle it ok? Let's just focus on us tonight ok? I'm sorry I brought it up Edward." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"No, I shouldn't have mentioned her, not on a night like tonight, on the real first night in our house together." He said getting up and coming to stand on front of me. He took my hands in his, and looked on me with the most delicious look of love, adoration and awe. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but deepened the kiss, he moaned into my mouth as my tongue meet his in a languid harmony, we stayed locked like this for a moment before I pulled him to me. He lifted me up, instead of placing my feet on the floor I wrapped them around his waist feeling his erection press against my stomach, I rotated my hips to place pressure on him and he groaned, letting go of my mouth.

"Take me up stairs Edward" I whispered in his ear as I ran my tongue around the shell of his ear.

When we reached the top of the stairs he stopped and I released his ear, crawling down his body but not letting him go. He turned me in his arms, kissing me soundly again before taking my hand and pulling me to the master bedroom. When we got to the door he looked at me again. "I have some making up to you to Bella, I don't think I have told you how beautiful you are tonight and how much I love you, with my whole heart love" he said grabbing me and kissing me as her turned to door knob. When he walked us into the room he stopped to look around and was left speechless.

I continued into our bedroom tugging his arm behind me to make him move, his eyes snapped to mine.

"Love, this is amazing, a perfect mixture" he said closing the gap between us and suckling my neck as he ran his hands down my arms and over my thighs. "Bella" he moaned as I pressed my body flush to his.

I turned in his arms then with a smirk and ran my own hands over his chest and shoulders and into his hair at the back of his neck. I leaned in to kiss him gently. "I'll be right back, I have one more surprise for you, why don't you change out of those jeans… your lounge pants are in the chest of drawers, third draw from the bottom" I said leaning in once more to kiss him quickly, he nodded but hesitated pulling away from me, his eyes wear locked with mine and showed nothing but love, lust and adoration. "I'll be right back" I said placing one last kiss on his cheek and heading towards to the bathroom.

I was extremely glad that Alice and I had talked this through before she left and that she had laid the white lace set in the bathroom so that I could change into it without Edward seeing. I slipped off my bra and picked up the matching white lace teddy, pulling it over my head and straightened it as it hugged my curves and showed my belly as well as exposing my thighs. Then I grabbed the white satin robe to cover up my surprise for Edward. Taking a deep breath after looking in the mirror I opened to the door of the bathroom and walked into bedroom. I stopped cold in my tracks at the sight before me. There on our new bed was my love, my heart, my soul, calling to me as he lay on top of the turned down sheets, bear from the waist up and only in a pair of low hung thin cotton lounge pants. My throat began to dry up and I swallowed and licked my lips as he looked up to see me standing there in front of him. I could tell I was having the same effect on him that he was having on me.

"Oh God love, please come here" Edward said breathless as he held his arms out to me, before I could even think clearly I was at his side and he was pulling me into his lap. "Your stunning, absolutely breathtaking, I can't believe that your mine Bella" he said with watery eyes, the emotion swimming there brought down tears of my own.

"I love you too Edward, I feel the same way." I said in a whisper as he blew his breath across my face dazzling me and making my heart race. He pulled me to him then and laid me on my side so we could face one another.

"I want to make you so happy Bella" he said against my ear as he nibbled on the lobe, his hands began to wander as they found there way to my waist and the tie of my robe. He stopped and looked at me silently asking for permission. When I nodded he slowly undid the tie around my waist and slid his hands up cupping my breast quickly before running them over my shoulders and under the silky fabric until the robe billowed down onto the bed leaving me in only my soaked lace panties. I could feel his hard length under me and all I could feel was love and excitement.

"You already do"

I began to undress him then just letting the moment sweep around us and take us. Once we were both rid of our garments he rolled us over and laid me down reverently. With a soft moan he traced his hand from my knee to the cradle between my thighs, then taking his fingers he ran them gently through my folds and we both moaned.

"Baby you're so wet for me"

"Ugh, only for you Edward" I said as he ran a finger across my clit making me arch my back off the bed. He pushed a finger into me and then another allowing me to adjust to his ministrations. "So good Edward, faster" I said breathlessly.

He head lifted off my chest after placing two more biting kissing to me breasts. "I want to taste you, my Bella" he said looking at me for permission, I simply nodding because my body wouldn't allow me to speak. He shifted and trailed down my body with his mouth alternating between licking, biting, and sucking kisses until he reached my core. He stopped and looked up at me when he lovingly kissed my mound before dipping his head down to take my clit into his mouth and sucking.

"Oh God!" I screamed my eyes rolling back into my head as he added his finger to what he was doing to me. After a moment of me writhing against the bed sheets I felt my stomach began to tighten and my inner walls began to flutter around his finger.

"That's it Bella, let go love" and I did. Shattering into a million pieces I felt my eyes close and I came and came hard. Edward kept up his movement until I settled back down and then moved up to cup my face as he rained kisses down on my face and neck.

"You are so beautiful love, I love you so much" He said taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking lightly.

I ran my hands down his chest and stomach stopping to run my fingers along the V in hips, then continued until I ran a lone finger down a smattering of hair that lead to the place that I couldn't wait to touch and kiss. Edward moaned at my movements "Bella, God!"

My hand finally found purchase when I wrapped it around his velvet steel shaft. I had never felt a man before and I wasn't sure that I was moving my hand correctly until Edwards hips thrust into my hand and another moan let loose from his lips. "Harder, Love" he said through gritted teeth and I gripped him tighter. I moved my hand up and down his shaft gripping and feeling all while moving my thumb over the tip to increase the pressure and spread the leaking moisture I found there. Edwards's movements were becoming erratic and his moans louder until he wrapped his hand around my wrist making me halt my progress.

"Wait love, I want to be in you when I come the first time." he said moving from the bed to above me and between my legs. His face was gentle but concerned and full of love. "Are you sure Love, we can't take this back once it done and I don't want you to have any regrets"

I smiled knowing that this was not necessary but that he needed to make sure I was taken care of and this was important to him so I indulged him. "Yes Edward I'm sure I could never have any regrets that concern you or our love. Please baby make love to me."

He smiled as he gripped himself and ran his hard member up and down my folds before kissing me and whispering his love in my ear. I felt him push into me slowly giving me time to adjust, Edward was big and I was a little concerned how he was going to fit without ripping me open but I slowly adjusted to him with little pain. When Edward finally reached my barrier he lifted his head from my ears to look into my eyes asking for silent permission the feelings we were both having evident in our eyes told us everything we needed to know. That I was his and he was mine and that this next push would seal us together I had no doubt that Edward and I belonged to together but I could still see his concern for my pain in his eyes so I lifted my head towards him taking his lips in a passionate kiss, when I pulled away I smiled and said the one thing I knew he needed to hear. "I love you Edward, only you, make me yours love" His eyes softened and his fear receded and I saw nothing but pure love and lust awaiting me in them.

"I'm yours too. My Bella" he said as he pulled back slightly and pushed back in breaking my virgin head and making me his forever. He stilled once he was fully sheathed inside me placing tiny kissing on my face and whispering his love as waited for my body to adjust. After a moment I began to move and he took that as an ok to do the same. We sat a slow loving pace that eventually sped into a thrumming that had my toes curling in pleasure. I felt my stomach tighten again, as Edward's movement began to feel erratic I knew he was close, but it felt like he was holding out of me.

"Come with me Bella" he moaned as snaked his hand between us and pressed my swollen bundle of nerves. I shattered and screamed his name, as my name feel from his lips and I felt him heat me up from the inside. After we had calmed Edward pulled out of me and laid beside me pulling the covers up over us and pulling me into his side.

"Thank you" Edward whispered as he rain his fingers up and down on my arm.

"For what?" I said looking into his eyes.

"For you, for loving me" he said reverently placing a sweet kiss to my temple.

"mmm… Then thank you, I love you my Edward" I said as I let my eyes close the bliss drawing me into a lull, I heard him began to hum my lullaby and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep with me in the arms of my beloved.

* * *

"So who is picking us up when we land?" I asked as Edward pulled the arm rest between us up and pulled me towards him. It had been a couple of days since we had first made love and neither of us could seem to keep our hands off one another. The added connection only seemed to make us closer and I was never more grateful.

That didn't mean that I wasn't frightened to death about being on my way to Chicago to meet his family and friends. The six of us had left early this morning out of Sea-Tac for O'Hare and we had been in the air for most of the morning we would be landing in about ten minutes and I couldn't seem to help my thoughts from wandering to whether Edward's family and friends were really going to like me or not.

Edward, Emmett, and Rose had all assured me that everything would be fine but I couldn't help but feel that this trip would be a test for mine and Edward's relationship. We had been through a lot for the me but we had never really had to face Edward's demons I was slightly frightened that he wouldn't want to share with me or let me in but, I knew that no matter what that we would learn something from this trip I could feel it and I refused to let my insecurities and fear determine my love for Edward or my actions.

"My mom and dad are bringing there cars to transport us back to the house, but Tanya should be there when we arrive. They have planned a family dinner tonight and then tomorrow is a party that they have thrown together. Honestly when you put my mother and Tanya together there is no telling what will happen I can only imagine what trouble can be caused with by adding the three of you into the mix." He teased as the seat belt light came on and the Captain came over the speakers saying that they would descend into O'Hare.

"I hope they like me Edward, I know they mean so much to you" I said putting a brave smile on my face as I felt the tire hit the runway.

"They are going to love you" He said kissing my head as the plane finally came to a halt, moments passed as we began to disembark the plane and head to pick up our luggage. When we got to the baggage area I felt Edward squeeze my hand as he pulled me towards two people. When we were standing in front a thin woman with caramel colored hair and the same bright green eyes as Edward and a tall lean man with blinding blonde hair and a easy smile I knew this had to be his mother and father.

"Hello, mom, dad, this is Bella my girlfriend" Edward smiled down at me as I watched bright smiles cross both his parents faces, what I didn't expect was the overwhelming feeling of love coming off of them for both Edward and myself.

"Hello, Bella dear my name is Esme this is my husband Carisle we are so happy you came with Edward I am so excited to finally put a name with a face!" she said as she hugged me Edwards father nodded his hello with a bright smile and I soon realized we were not alone everyone else had finally deplaned and was standing behind us looking on with smiles on there faces as well. I turned and looked at all of us as I heard Edward making introductions of us all to his parents, Esme and Carisle greeted everyone with friendly and excited smiles. Now that all the introductions were done and we had claimed our luggage, stowing in the back our Carisle's Mercedes we made our way to the cars so that we could head to Edwards parents home.

The drive was full of small talk and getting to know you questions as Esme peppered me with questions as Carisle asked Edward about the hospital back in Port Angeles and what the fellow doctors were like. Conversations we easy all around and I didn't even realize we had stopped until Edward began to open our car door and let me out.

I gasped as I took in this magnificent home before me a two story white home with a balcony and blue shutters stood before me. The red door calling to me as the boys got our luggage. Alice and Rose stepped up to me as we made our way into the house following Esme.

We made our way into the kitchen as I heard Carisle tell the Edward to show the guys to the guest rooms. I figured we would be staying in his room and I could not be more excited to see it. But, then that thought made me stop and think, what would Edward parents think about there son shacking up with his girlfriend under there roof. What would they think of me?

Stood there mulling over the possibilities when two arms wrapped around my waist and kisses were pressed to my temple and neck, I stiffened knowing it was Edward but also knowing that we were standing in front of his parents. I really did not want these people to think I was some gold digging hussy!

Edward noticed my posture and we both knew I had never reacted that way to his touch he pulled off me completely and walked in front of me with sad eyes. I looked around the room to see if anyone had seen our exchange and notice both his parents staring at us, with puzzled looks on there faces. I felt bad that just my actions were causing pain to him but I really wanted his parents to like me and accept me something that Billy never did when Jake and I were fighting. The thought sent a shiver down my spine and I felt Edward take a step back and look at the cautiously.

"Bella? you ok love?" Edward asked warily, I saw Emmett look at me to gauge my reaction he had never seen me fall apart a mans touch or seen one of my panic attacks but I knew that dad had told him and Edward everything and they were acting as if I would break which is what I felt at the moment it had been months since I had a panic attack and this one, with just one simple thought, had taken me by surprise. My thoughts whirled as I tried to gain footing on my mind and think that Edward loved me and said that his parents would too, I tried to reason with myself that I would be fine that everything was ok and my world would not fall if Edward's parents did not accept would he still love me?

I heard someone come through the door just then a strawberry blonde beauty with two little girls at her side and I knew this had to be Tanya, she had been accepted into this family but I never would, I didn't fit. I didn't have the type of money they had, the status, I was just some little girl who was scared of her own shadow and had been broken beyond belief by someone she thought she could trust. Edward had never said that he didn't love Tanya, right the opposite actually, but he always said they were just friends, but what if she and her husband didn't work out. Would Edward want Tanya? Would Tanya want Edward, he was already the girls god father would she want him as their father? I realized that I was being crazy but, that was the way my attacks worked my mind would spin out of control over the smallest most silly little action or thought. I realized as I thought this that I was hearing someone call my name very loudly but I couldn't make myself snap out of it. My mind felt like it was about to shut down about the time felt Edward's arms around my as my knees gave out and I gave into the darkness finally finding a moment of peace and praying that once I came to Edward would forgive me.

* * *

**Okay so yeah Bella is being a little crazy and I have to admit it was a little difficult to write this but I think this was necessary. She's in a new place, she is with the love of her life, they just moved in together, she just gave herself to him fully only a couple of days before, she just put her abuser behind padded walls, her family has supported her through so much, and that means everything to her, family is so important to Bella so for her to freak out about what Edwards parents think of her, well give the girl a break she's been through a lot! **

**Don't kill me! I have MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! I want give excuses but I SWEAR TO YOU! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! **

**I don't have a time line and I am thinking about not making the chapters so long so I can update faster. I want input I finally finished this chapter after months because I had some new request and reviews! I'm not an author who hoards a chapter until I get a certain number of reviews that's just not me. But I need Advice on where you see this going, and my lemon, my very first! **

**I was serious about a pre-reader and or a beta, if your interested let me know! I answer back all reviews and no that I will tease you with the answer to how Edward reacts to Bella's collapse as an award to you reviewing my work. **

**What do you want them to do in Chicago? What do you see happening? Is E&B relationship suppose to be smooth? Mmmm and E&B in the same city as Edwards old flame which is a crazy ex, what will happen? Suggestions please please talk to me people! **

**Glad to be back I missed you all! And welcome my new readers! OH! if you rec'd me please tell me so I can give you praise and thanks! **

**Give me inspiration so I can get you the next chapter quickly! See you soon! **

**Sorry for such a long AN! **

**Love ya- J**


	11. Leaving Scars With All Your Promises

**I told you all I missed you and so I am posting a week later with the last part of chapter 9. It's a bumpy ride. Hold on see you at the end.**

**Ok, because I love you all I will tell you that there is a huge cliffy at the end of this, so fair warning. I think it may not be as huge a surprise to some of you, as I think you might have seen this coming! I tried to give you hints so as not to completely throw you for a loop at the end of this.**

**This song pertains more towards the end and the cliffy, just know that, it is still really important and our chapter title is still taken from it. **

_By: Christina Perry  
"Jar Of Hearts"_

I know, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  


**Chapter 9 Part 3: Leaving Scars with All Your Promises**

**EDWARD **

The couple of months of my life have been absolute heaven, not one compliant. I moved from a place I didn't really care for, I found the love of my life and a new family. I still loved my family back in Chicago but I had a new family and a new life in Forks and I couldn't be happier. Bella in my arms a couple nights before had been bliss, making love to her for the first time I had been frightened that I would hurt her but I didn't; it was perfect and everything we both wanted.

So I couldn't have been more surprised when she tensed in front on my family at my touch. In the car on the way to my parent's home and in the plane ride to Chicago she was fine. What was the reason for the sudden change? She was fine when I had left her to go up stairs to drop our stuff off in my room grateful that my parents weren't up tight about Bella and I staying in the same room. They use to make Lauren stay in the guest house, not even in the same house as me! But when I had talked to my mother earlier this week she had suggested that we stay together at their house when I had said something about getting a hotel room or staying at Tanya's. Because there was no way I was going to allow my Bella to sleep alone, and truthfully I don't either one of us could handle it.

I could tell that my parents loved her almost as much as I did and they barely got a chance to know her yet. I couldn't wait until they see my Bella really shine.

What had changed from the moment I went upstairs to now? Mom and Dad were looking at us silently asking if everything was alright and with one look to Emmett we both knew right away that it wasn't. To say I was frightened when Bella's head almost hit the floor would be an understatement. I caught her right before she hit the marble floor. Charlie had warned us both about her panic attacks, how they could hit her at any minute and over the smallest things. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking but I could tell she was spinning out of control before she fainted.

"Oh my God is she ok?" I heard Tanya say.

"Dear heavens Edward what did you do to her?" I heard my mother screech

"Nothing, it's a panic attack he didn't do anything, take her upstairs Edward she will come around" Emmett said as I was already scooping Bella into my arms as I headed for the stairs.

When I got to my room I laid her on the bed and started to curl up behind her when I thought about her reaction to me earlier. Maybe she didn't want to be close to me maybe I did do something to start her attack. I sat there for a while, close but not touching, thinking about everything and working myself in a frenzy when I finally felt her stir.

"Edward?"

"Yes love I'm here" I said scooting a little closer to her. The movement made her look up and see how far I was away from her. Her brow furrowed before she finally spoke.

"Why are you so far from me? Come here" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as I spooned her into my side. I knew that no matter what we would be fine. That was until the next words came out of her mouth.

"Would you leave me for Tanya?"

I couldn't help it I started laughing uncontrollably, which was the funniest thing I had ever heard. Tanya and me? Ugh, no way!

"You know it's not nice to laugh at your girl friend." she said with a stern look on her face. Oh I was in trouble now!

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry…. it's just that is so funny love, you can't be serious, I love you and only you my Bella. What would make you think otherwise?"

"My attack" she said quietly "Before… well what caused it… I thought about our sleeping arrangements and that made me think about what your family would think of me staying in the same room with you. That they would think I'm some gold digging trash, I knew your family was comfortable Edward… but this…" she said looking around "This is not comfortable Edward this is… rich. I can't fit in here, I don't belong here, I already don't look right by your side but I can't compete here" she said as she began to sob. I had to end this thinking that Tanya could replace her? That she didn't fit in here? Hell, I didn't fit in here that's why I left! It took Lauren and her crazy ass for me to figure out how much I really didn't fit and how much I didn't care.

"Love, your all I want and you do fit, you fit with me and that's all that matters, and Bella there is no competition here, you are it for me" I said fingering her chin so she would look me in my eyes, I wanted her to see the truth in my words. "I was so worried about you, know that my parents love you, when we get down stairs they are going to be all over you, Tanya came in about the time you collapsed and she was so scared for you, once we get downstairs and her and the girls meet you they will love you too. Tanya has always been a friend and only a friend ever since we were young, you are my everything Bella, even if these people downstairs didn't care for you it wouldn't matter I would turn my back on them all just to be with you, you are my life, my world, I can't breath without and I don't want to, So what do you say for going downstairs and meeting everyone because I know they all want to get to know the woman I love more than life itself and then after everyone goes to bed I'm going to bring you up to my childhood room and show you just how I love you." I saw her countenance clear and a bright smile dawn on her face.

"Ok, I'm so sorry I scared you and everyone else, sometimes my mind just goes crazy and I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. You're my world too and I would do anything for you. Family means everything to me Edward but, I feel the same way if my dad had been upset with us moving in together I still would have done it because you are everything me I just want you to know that"

I sighed she was back to being rational and I knew her fears weren't truly founded but a product of the abuse at the hands of Jacob, but I meant what I had said to her I would do anything for her.

"I love you"

"As I love you, now let's go face the music"

"How bad is it?"

"Well, lets just say that my mom thought that I had done something to upset you and she was not happy with me, it took your brother telling everyone what was going on before she would truly let me touch you" I said seriously thinking about how much my mother had stood up for Bella.

"Oh god! I bet he has told everyone"

"Probably love I'm sorry but they already knew some of it"

She sighed and got up heading towards my bedroom door. I got up followed behind her and headed downstairs.

**BELLA**

"So he was standing there looking all Edward and Bella I swear to you when I told him he was taking me to that dance you could see the confusion in his eyes and that he didn't want to go. But I did so I just went right up to him and told him he was taking me regardless of whether or not he wanted to and he just shrugged and said ok. I've never seen anyone so miserable to go out with a girl in all my life!" Tanya said laughing.

I couldn't quit laughing myself the boys had retired after dinner and kid friendly movie to the game room down stairs. Tanya's husband Will had shown up and after they had put Haley and Nichole to bed in one of Esme's unoccupied guest rooms the girls and the guys split up, which left the girls upstairs in the kitchen laughing on glasses of wine while the boys could be heard down stairs arguing over so sports game.

We had been up here for hours laughing after Edward and I had come back downstairs and everyone finally quit fawning over me. I was obvious I had been correct that the mood would change when they heard my story and it did to a degree but where I thought I would see pity I didn't I saw pride and love from Edwards closest family and friends and I was truly grateful to be here.

Esme was beginning to start another Edward baby story when I heard Edwards phone signal an incoming text message as it lit up in front of me. Edward had left me his phone to call Charlie a little while ago since mine was of course dead after playing hours of Angry Birds on it to settle my nerves from the flight. So I didn't really feel bad about looking down at the screen to check the message until I saw who it was from. I felt my back straighten and heard the conversion around me cease as everyone took in my now, what I was sure looked like purple, face and clinched fists as I read the screen one more time.

**I had a really good dream about you last night, I miss you and am so glad you are in town, I'll see you soon, can't wait to reconnect with you lover- L**

"Bells" Alice said her and Rose coming over and leaning over my shoulders to get a look at the phone. Esme and Tanya were directly beside me and had looked over to look at the message to and from the sounds I was hearing in my rage filled haze it sounded like I wasn't the only one flipping my shit.

"My God will it never stop, It wasn't enough for her to try to take us away from him, isolate him from us but then when she got bored she would cheat on him and lie to him and she thinks he wants her back that it's okay to come crawling back after you have made yourself look like a complete whore!" I heard Esme yell.

"It sounds like she doesn't look like a whore Esme it reads like she is one" Rose said dryly. I had to snort at that because Rose had a knack for putting this in perspective in very few words.

"I swear that woman needs to learn the meaning to the word no." Tanya sneered.

"So whatcha going to do about it B? You can't let this slide any longer" Alice said looking as angry as I felt and I knew she was leading me in the right direction Edward and I had talked about this and he had just made it abundantly clear that he wanted no other woman than me. I would lying if I said I wasn't territorial and pissed off that this woman thought she could come in here and wreck everything Edward and I had put together I wouldn't let her do this to us but I knew I needed dirt before I hauled off and gave this bitch what for. I had a feeling whether I liked it or not I would be seeing her face to face really soon. I didn't like it and I hoped Edward wouldn't be here when she showed up because I wasn't scared he would be tempted, not in the least I didn't want Edward here when I told this bitch off because I knew he had never seen me like this. Hell, I had never seen me like this. But this wasn't Jake I was fighting over I knew Jake had cheated on me and he had also hurt me in almost every was imaginable but I had learned over the last months that I had to be strong for me and that Edward would always back me up and recently I realized that Edward loved me for me and it didn't matter if the world thought I looked right for him or not Edward wanted me beside him no matter what and I was just going to have to show this bitch who Edward really belonged to, because I was damn she it was never her.

"What am I dealing with here?" I said looking to Esme and Tanya for the answers I would need.

Tanya and Esme both sighed and then Tanya smiled evilly. "You're going to fight for him aren't you?" Tanya questioned.

"There's no fight, he is mine" I said matter of factly.

"He is and I have never seen him like this before, I don't know what Lauren thinks she's trying to pull. But, Bella that girl in vindictive and a royal pain in the ass" Esme said hugging me to her.

"What do you need to know B?" Tanya asked

"I think Esme answered it. I just need to know how bad this could get before I commit to anything. I won't do anything without running things by Edward first. But I have a plan, I think" Smiling to myself I know that what I had planned would probably happen anyway but if I could control more of this situation I thought it would turn out better than if I just let my emotional completely run the show.

All the girls nodded satisfied for now that I was going to do something about this crazy ex. They just didn't know how involved I was going to make them and for that I felt a little bad about, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I told myself as our little chat fest broke up and we went to claim our men.

"Take that!" Emmett bellowed as I watch him kill some digital man on the screen and I heard Jasper cuss.

"Damn it that was my last life, fucker!"

"Language" Esme chided softly.

"Sorry" they mumbled as I spotted Edward silently laughing.

I went over to his chair running my finger gently over his shoulders and I what him shiver. I leaned down to his ear taking him earlobe into my mouth before sucking gentle and releasing to whisper in his ear. "You think that's funny love?" I heard him gulp and his heart rate increase. I smiled knowing I had him right where I wanted him. "mmm love, I ready for bed, feel free to stay here. But know that I brought all my latest purchases with me and I was thinking that I was feeling something blue tonight" I said sucking his earlobe one more time before righting myself and telling everyone goodnight.

"I'm exhausted, goodnight" I heard Edward practically yell as he jumped up from his seat to follow me up stairs. I heard everyone laughing at mine and his boldness but, no-one ever said as word. When I reached the top of the stairs I felt Edward behind as he quickly scooped me up and placed me quickly on his bed in his room. I giggle as he wasted no time in taking off both our clothes and settling in between my legs.

Just the thought and sight of Edward bare before me had me soaking and ready for him.

"God Bella always so wet and ready for me. Do I make you like this love?" He ask sultry in my ear has he rain his hands from my neck to my breast, pinching and squeezing until the peaks of my nipples could cut glass. I could help the thrust of my hips or the guttural groan as I felt Edward slide ever so slightly into me.

"Yes, Edward you make me like this only you. Please baby…please" I begged as he pushed back my hair from my face and placed sweet kisses to my face.

"Oh Love you never have to beg" he groaned as he pushed himself in to the hilt. We sighed at the connection which was even more intense then the last time we had made love. I was beginning to think that it would always be like this that our love and passion for each other would grow over time instead of wane.

Edward began to move inside me setting a strong steady pace. "Baby you fell so good, I love your strong hard cock in side me, make me cum Edward please"

"Holy Fuck" Edward screamed as he began to go faster and I felt him grow bigger inside me. I smile knowing I was the only woman who could insight him like this. I was the last woman to ever get to have him like this. He was mine, mind body and soul. At that point our current position wasn't enough for me and I placed my hands on Edward face so he would looked at me when I told him what I wanted. It was official Edward Cullen was a sex god and I was going to do everything in my power to embrace my inner goddess.

"Edward roll over baby, I want to ride you" I heard him moan as he put his face into my neck and without pulling from me rolled us so that I was over him. Edward must have seen the quick look of hesitance in my eyes because he gentle grabbed my hips and back to move me, allowing me to set the pace but showing me the motion he liked best.

"Oh Fuck love, you feel so tight like this… some on baby ride me harder Bella, ugh yes like that… oh fuck, just like that" Edward stuttered as he helped us both work towards our releases. I had to agree with him this position was wonderful, Edward could kiss my breast and when he sat up I could place my hands on his shoulder for leverage and bounce on him and as he kissed and kneaded my breast. It was sensory overload for both of us and before long we were screaming each others names in release.

After we had come down from our highs and Edward had lovingly wrapped us in a sheet as we were curled into one another on his bed.

"I really like this bed and your room." I said lazily.

"mmm, yeah I like it more now than I ever did" he said making us both laugh.

Edward pulled my tighter to him, I knew what I had told him about Lauren message had upset him but we had agreed that my plan was the best, I didn't really like the changes he had made to it but it would mean that it would be over more quickly and I had to agree that, I also wanted to enjoy our vacation before we went back to Forks and jobs and everyday life. If his changes would end this tomorrow then I was all for it, I was just hoping to do it without involving him but he was right when he argued that it was his ex and that he needed to put his foot down. I loved that Edward was so strong and wanted to fight for us too. So although I didn't like the idea I would go shopping with the girls in the morning as planned and Edward would stay home, waiting on a reaction to the text message we had sent together earlier.

"you're sure everything will be ok" I asked for the tenth time.

"Yes love, nothing will happen that we haven't discussed, I would do anything for you love, you know that and I think you are right Lauren needs to learn boundaries." He said soothing my frayed nerves. " Come on love, it's going to be a crazy day tomorrow, lets get some sleep" he whispered into my ear as he began my lullaby I felt my eyes droop and close into a peaceful rest.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!" Tanya screeched as we pulled back into the Cullen's home after hours upon hours of shopping.

I won't deny that it was fun and that the girls talked me into to things I was sure Edward was going to love. But, I would be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't nervous and anxious to get back to the Cullen house to see if my plan had worked and sure enough there was a red convertible in the driveway when we pulled in.

"What" the girls asked altogether.

"Lauren is here" I said before Esme or Tanya could answer and that earned me head whips all around.

"You knew she would be here and you left him defenseless?" Tanya asked

"No, not at all, he is well prepared for this and him being here was his idea I was going to stay home and be here when she showed up but, when we talked about it last night before we sent that message to her baiting her here. But, please we'll explain after can we please get in there"

They all just nodded as I opened the front door. I heard the most nasally high pitched sickly sweet voice.

"Come on Edward on more time for us, I promise to make it worth your while" Lauren said as I slipped around the door to see this crazy looking blonde Barbie all pressed up against my Edward.

"Lauren I've told you I love Bella, and only Bella. You're here because she sent that text to you, why can't you just leave us alone. I'm happy and I love her so please just go on with your life and forget about me."

"I realize the mistakes I made Edward I want you back, I'll move, I'll do whatever it takes but, you could have only known her for a couple of months Edward you have known me longer and I know you loved me, we were good together and we fit. You can't tell me that someone from Washington State and a small town will fit in with your high society life, you're a doctor and need a woman on your arm that belongs" she said seductively all the while pressing herself further into him.

I knew that if I didn't stop this soon it could turn bad, the girls had warned me that she was evil and obviously desperate.

"Bella looks just fine on my arm Lauren and you know I don't care about that shit I never have" he said through gritted teeth and I could hear him loosing his patience, I needed to step in now, I was just trying to figure out my best move here.

She had him cornered like a trapped animal, his eyes were wild and he must have felt my presence or heard the door because my cover was blown when I saw his head snapped towards mine and he relaxed knowing that I had heard everything but it was to late. Lauren took advantage of his lowered security and pressed him further into the wall pressing her chest and then her lips to his.

This was not supposed to happen! I felt my blood run hot as I watched in what was like slow motion as this bitch kissed my boyfriend trying to push her tongue into his mouth. I saw Edward open his mouth and I felt my pain in my chest as I realized my heart was breaking.

**A/N:**

**Umm.. Don't Shoot?**

**I warned you. I want to hear what you think and I'm not going to lead you let me hear you and it will make me writing this next chapter easier. What do you think should happen?**

**Like? Don't like? See this coming? **

**-See you soon, hopefully. **

**Love - J**


	12. Chapter 10: Your Love Was Worth the Wait

_**AN: Okay so let's talk for just second. **_

_**I still need pre-reader and a beta so if your interested PM me.**_

_**I need to thank my wonderful reviewers! You know who you are! Thank you for putting in your advice many of you were on the same page and I can't go against demand so I hope you are all happy with the results! Keep the advice on the direction you want this to go coming! **_

* * *

_**The Song for this week: Heavy in Your Arms by Florence & the Machine**_

**"Heavy****In****Your****Arms"**

_I __was __a __heavy __heart __to __carry  
My __beloved __was __weighed __down  
My __arms __around __his __neck  
My __fingers __laced __to __crown._

I _was __a __heavy __heart __to __carry  
My __feet __dragged __across __ground  
And __he __took __me __to __the __river  
Where __he __slowly __let __me __drown_

My _love __has __concrete __feet  
My __love's __an __iron __ball  
Wrapped __around __your __ankles__  
Over __the __water fall_

I'm _so __heavy, __heavy  
Heavy __in __your __arms  
I'm __so __heavy, __heavy  
Heavy __in __your __arms_

And _is __it __worth __the __wait__  
All __this __killing __time?  
Are __you __strong __enough __to __stand  
Protecting __both __your __heart __and __mine?_

Who _is __the __betrayer?  
Who's __the __killer __in __the __crowd?  
The __one __who __creeps __in __corridors  
And __doesn't __make __a __sound_

My _love __has __concrete __feet  
My __love's __an __iron __ball  
Wrapped __around __your __ankles__  
Over __the __waterfall_

My _love __has __concrete __feet  
My __love's __an __iron __ball  
Wrapped __around __your __ankles__  
Over __the __waterfall_

I'm _so __heavy, __heavy  
Heavy __in __your __arms  
I'm __so __heavy, __heavy  
So __heavy __in __your __arms_

This _will __be __my __last __confession  
I __love __you __never __felt __like __any __blessing__  
(Ohhhh)  
Whispering __like __it's __a __secret__  
Only __to __condemn __the __one __who __hears __it  
With __a __heavy __heart_

Heavy _heavy __i'm __so __heavy __in __your __arms_

* * *

_**From Chapter 9:**_

_She had him cornered like a trapped animal, his eyes were wild and he must have felt my presence or heard the door because my cover was blown when I saw his head snapped towards mine and he relaxed knowing that I had heard everything but it was to late. Lauren took advantage of his lowered security and pressed him further into the wall pressing her chest and then her lips to his. _

_This was not supposed to happen! I felt my blood run hot as I watched in what was like slow motion as this bitch kissed my boyfriend trying to push her tongue into his mouth. I saw Edward open his mouth and I felt my pain in my chest as I realized my heart was breaking._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Your Love Was Worth the Wait**

**BELLA**

I hit my knees in pain at the same time I heard a blood curdling scream pierce the air in the living room where we all of stood watching as Edwards's brilliant plan went to shit. I looked up from my own pain to find wide worried eyes staring back at me.

"Love talk to me" Edward said taking my face in his hands.

"You kissed her back" I said through gritted teeth my rage climbing to an all time high. She had been told to step off to walk away that she wasn't wanted by him but she wouldn't listen so now it was time that I _taught_ her how to listen.

Before he could answer I heard the sickly sweet voice of Lauren screeching in my ears. But why was she screaming she had just got what she wanted didn't she?

"He fucking bit me" she snarled causing my head to snap in her direction to see everyone around us trying to hold back their laughter as I looked at Lauren to see her dabbing a cloth to her lip and tongue it looked as if when Edward opened his mouth it was not to kiss her back but to retaliate for her forwardness. "Did you lose your ability to kiss while you been slumming it Edward? Because I remember you as a better lover than that." She said regaining her steam as her lip quit bleeding and there for a moment I felt truly sorry that it wouldn't stay that way once I got finished with her.

I got to my feet then and shook out of Edwards embrace as I stopped to kiss him on the cheek silently telling him everything was ok before I resumed my path towards the bitch who had started all this bullshit but, what Lauren didn't comprehend was that I was going to shut her up once and for all.

When I stood in front of her, smile was bright until she took in my presence. I couldn't imagine what my face looked like at that moment all I was feeling was absolute and sure rage that she thought she was capable of taking my Edward from me, taking my world from me, like hell I was going to stand her and just let her walk out the door with what was mine. I saw her face turn smug as she opened her mouth to spew more vitriol words my way but, I didn't allow her to saw another word and my fist swung back and connected quickly with her jaw splitting her lip wide open and at that moment I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Holy Shit!" I heard Emmett say as strong arms wrapped around me as I pulled my stinging hand back to hit her again. The rage in me was strong and it felt like just one hit just wouldn't do the situation justice.

"Bella she's not worth it" Tanya said looking at me with wide eyes

"Come on love" Edward said walking out the front door and into the yard so I could calm myself.

"You'll pay for that bitch" Lauren slurred her words with her swollen lip.

"Lauren, I would shut up if I were you unless you want Edward to let her go" Tanya chuckled "You know what never mind keep going, I'm not sure she got it out of her system a couple more swings couldn't hurt"

"Yeah no shit her right hook is wicked" Rose said

"Thank you, she learned from the best brother ever!" Emmett laughed. That was the last I heard as I walked out into the front yard with Edward leading me. But not before seeing Esme flying into Lauren's face, although I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Let me see your hand love" he said turning in front of me. He lightly touched it. Nothing felt broken just sore it had been awhile since I hit the gym with Emmett to practice my swings but I remembered my form and technique that he taught me so I wouldn't hurt me hand. Edward looked it over a few more minutes in silence before announcing that it seemed fine but that he would get me some aspirin to kill any possible pain when we went back inside.

We looked at each other for several minutes before I broke the silence. "Your planning skills suck" I said.

"Yeah I noticed" he sighed and pulled his fingers roughly through his hair. "Love I'm sorry that she kissed me.. it meant nothing I swear but to see you clutching your chest like that in pain over me god! I don't think I've ever been so scared I was hurting because you were you know?" he gushed.

"I know Edward, I love you and its fine, it looks like we both got our say in the matter" I said chuckling.

He laughed and then grinned at me "Ready to go back inside slugger?"

"Yes my want to be vampire lets go see what is going on" I said linking my arm through his and walking back in the house.

"I want to press charges! That bitch hit me" I heard Lauren screech as Edward opened the door. I heard him growl and saw him flinch as he made his way to the doorway but stopped in the entrance suddenly making me knock into him.

"You should learn to listen then and maybe Bells wouldn't have to teach you manners" Tanya sneered.

"A hell of a lesson too" I heard my brother chuckle.

"I still want to press charges on her" Lauren screeched again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lauren" Edward said walking again. He strode into the room and went to stand right in front of her. "I think you've caused enough trouble with your mouth for one day. I've had all I can take of your bullshit, so let me tell you what you are going to do since you obviously don't know how to listen or take directions." Edward gritted his teeth and took a deep cleansing breath as he reached his arm out towards me beckoning me to come to him. I complied and found his arms wrapped around me the moment I stepped into his embrace. "Lauren, you have hurt me in ways that are very hard for me to communicate but I can tell you that I don't want you, that I never thought you capable of such behavior and I will not stand for you utter disregard for mine and Bella's relationship I love her and I think it is best that you go and do so quietly. I'm sure there's not a person here who saw what you will say you saw and I'm sure it will not go over well when the police hear that you acted Bella." He said spinning the truth just so. But I knew from the looks around the room that everyone there would support everything Edward was saying.

"I did no such thing, she attacked me!"

"That's not what I saw" Esme said looking at me and Edward with a wink.

"Me either" Carisle said.

"Lauren attacked Bella and she was simply defending herself and it is obvious that Lauren is here uninvited" Tanya said smirking.

"I was lured here" Lauren yelled with wide eyes not believing that people she had spent time around would turn their backs on her, I wondered if something happened to Edward and I if they would be treating me the same way but, something told me that, that was true.

"Whose going to believe you though?" Rose asked smugly, breaking into my thoughts.

"I thought you all cared for me I've been here longer than this… tramp" Lauren looked at me as she said the last word. I flinched at the word although I knew her words were false they still stung.

Everything happened very quickly Tanya and Edward both moved form my sides as I saw Tanya push Lauren towards the door but then pressed her into the wall beside the front door, Edward moved over Tanya shoulder leering down at her and getting into her face.

"Let me tell you Lauren that unlike you Bella is the purest and loving person I have ever known." Edward said in a quite tone leaning in to Lauren only enough to make her pull back allowing the room to hear his words to her. "I have had enough of this treatment from you towards me and Bella, it is time you let this go Lauren I don't love you, I have never have, I was in love with the idea of you but now that I know what true love is I will never want you or anyone else ever again. So do yourself a favor and walk out that door but I show you out!" Edward screamed at her. Lauren actually looked frightened and I was more than a little turned on out how much Edward loved and respected our relationship I knew that neither of us would ever do anything to hurt what we had found. I had to learn to stand up for myself and I did that by standing up to Jacob and to Lauren. Now Edward was standing up for our relationship to an ex-girlfriend who felt jilted and just couldn't get a clue, I had never been more proud of him then I had at this moment.

Tanya didn't give Lauren time to say anything else before she tossed her out the front door. When she returned with Edward on her heels I smiled at my love and his best friend, but it was my brother who surprised me by picking me up and whirling me around the room.

"It looks like I taught you something after all" Emmett exclaimed, finally placing me back on the ground. Edward wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss to me neck then my cheek.

"Ok well that was fun but we have a lot to do before people get here." Esme said.

"ok let get to work people" Alice said giving directions to everyone for what stilled needed to be done.

* * *

EDWARD

"I would like to introduce Bella to some friends of our tonight Edward" my mother said as I finished up the last of the piece I was playing for her. I pushed back from the piano and looked over at her with a smile.

"She would like that, I knew you would love her" I said not able to keep my face from lighting up with blissful joy.

"We do love her and Tanya seems to enjoy her company" mom agreed

I nodded. It was true the love of my life and my best friend seemed to be inseparable ever since Bella and I had the show down with Lauren it seemed Tanya's appreciation for my girlfriend had only grown.

"Yes they seem to be quite fond of each other, I know that Bella was timid to Tanya at first but I think the latest outburst helped to cure any qualms she might have had."

"hmmm.. yes I can see how that might happen Tanya is a very strong individual but, so is Bella she is just a shy to began with yes?"

"Yeah, I think it stems from her issues with her mother, she's not very… welcoming of Bella or her wishes" I said thinking of a conversion with Bella about her mother months ago. I knew with the steps I wanted to take for mine and Bella's future together we would have to face Renee again but I just couldn't focus on that right know. It just seemed like once we got one problem from our past solved another popped up. Would we ever get time just to be a normal in love couple without all this drama?

"So you asked me to meet you in the library mother what can I do for you?" I asked looking up from my thoughts as my mother walked over to the safe.

"I don't know what your plans are for the future Edward but I know true love and devotion when I see it so I pray that you won't think me to forward because I can tell you that you love that girl and she returns that love" I looked at her as a tear fell from her cheek. I had never seen my mother act this way. I was an only child and I had no experience to go off of but before I could ask her what was wrong she unlocked to safe and reached in to grab a black velvet box. I felt my mouth drop open as my brain processed what the box was. I had seen it before and I knew what it contained. Inside held my great great grandmothers engagement ring it was an heirloom that had been passed from one generation to the other through the men in the Cullen line. My father had given my mother this ring to wear and she only took it off once she had me because I would be the one to pass this ring on to my future wife. This ring held countless memories and as I processed what my mother was silently telling me… blessing me with I knew that she was saying that she knew my intentions were to one day make Bella mine but that was something I had never told my mother out loud.

"How did you know…" I choked out

"A mother knows" she said simply placing the smooth box into my hand "This ring belongs on her finger Edward when and how are up to you" she said kissing my cheek and walking towards the door.

"Thank you" was all I could manage. There were no words to tell her how much I truly felt for Bella or how glad I was that my mother finally approved on the woman I loved more than my own life. My mother looked up to me and nodded a smile as she walked out into the gathering of people that were awaiting us. I put the ring into my pocket and made my way to me room. There standing in the floor length mirror was my Bella in a navy floor length dress. She was me in the reflection and turned around.

"You like?"

I made my way to her never tearing my eyes from her. "hmmm more than you know" I said kissing her neck as I left her to get my things to change. I made my way to my closet and open my drawers looking behind me before taking the box out of my pocket and putting in to the drawer under some of my clothes. I then dressed quickly making my way out to where my love was waiting for me.

"Ready to impress love?" I said teasing.

"No" she pouted then smirked, she was teasing me "But I am ready to dance with you"

"Hmmmm…. I think that can be arranged" I said kissing her soundly before leading her down the stairs to meet people that I never thought I wanted to see again and all I could think about was not the people waiting but we woman in my arms how much I couldn't wait to show her off to everyone.

* * *

_Well this one is shorter but I wanted to get everything in where Lauren was concerned. I dropped some hints for several things coming your way. Let me know what you think._

_I have started teasing on fictionators on their teaser Monday so thank you to them but if you review I will send you a teaser that you won't see there!_

_I would like to take a moment and rec a couple of fics I'm reading:_

_I am reading **Words with Friends and Words with Strangers** by Nolebucgirl Its about a famous Edward and a college Bella and how they meet on Words with friends and completely fall in love! Lemons are in the near future and it just a awesome story! It up dates weekly! Please tell her I sent you and review! _

_Also **Speaking in Code** by mamabean: This story has a very strong Bella and an Edward who you want to strangle one minute and love the next! Check it out the story is written and post every Wednesday like clockwork! Review and tell her how you found her please! _

_You'll be really happy if you check them out and I hope to see you soon. A little stuck on where to take you next so let your opinions be heard! _

_Okay I'll shut up now! Let me know what you think! _

_Love - J_


	13. Chapter 11: Beauty in the calm

_Ok my loves: A little house keeping!_

_I absolutely love your reviews and some of your requests are represented here. I know I haven't teased you lately but there will a teaser coming on both fictionators and to those of you who review. You haven't been forgotten I just thought you would prefer a chapter instead. This is kind of filler but, I think our couple and their friends needs some chill time._

_I love your hate for both Lauren and Jacob and there are some interesting theories out and about, floating in those pretty little heads! I will not confirm or deny but some of you are very very close. You drive me to be better and I love that! _

_Ok so enough of that here we go:_

Chapter 11: Beauty in the calm

BELLA

"And that is Dr. & Ms. Cardwell, she has been cheating on her husband since last summer with some man from the charity she runs that helps hungry orphans" Tanya whispered in my ear. "And that little girl right there has been pregnant by four different men…"

I stifled a giggle as she turned her head towards the door and I followed seeing Esme and Carlisle greet a beautiful young blond on the arm of a very much older looking man.

"Oh… now that is a story better told by Esme or Rose but that is Aro and Jane Voltra and yes she is married to him and yes she is legal. Well… maybe I'm not sure about her visa papers but she does make a cute little Russian puppet" Tanya giggled. I lost it, I couldn't help it.

She had been on a rant for about forty minutes and I couldn't keep myself from laughing. I had been introduced already to all these people either by Carlisle, Esme, or Edward. They had all been extremely welcoming but it seemed that I was preferring the insight that Tanya was giving me in our little corner table that was well enough hid so that Tanya and I could point and laugh at the people that she had grown up with or that had participated socially somehow in her life. I was finding in all rather amusing.

Edward had been called to greet someone with his father and had left me in the trusting arms of his best friend who happened to be completely toasted. So we had stayed in this little corner enjoying ourselves while Tanya and I let her husband and my boyfriend mingle. My eye caught William to my right in the same group as Edward talking to two other couples. They seemed to be enjoying the conversation but I would catch both William and Edward turn to catch glimpses of Tanya or myself when they would hear us laughing. I had found myself in the position of egging Tanya on so it was a surprise to me when Edward turned toward the door and I heard Tanya gasped. I saw Esme look towards me and beckon me to her. I followed but felt two other people behind me. Tanya and Edward.

"What is going on" I hissed at Tanya as I noticed the scowl on her face.

"Unexpected guests" Edward muttered.

"Unexpected my ass, the she-bitch ran back and told mommy and daddy and there are here to save their darling precious baby girls reputation. Mommy and Daddy to save the day!" I heard Tanya gush to Edward who leaned back and looked at Tanya for a moment and then to me looking deeply in my eyes like he was trying to figure something out. When he looked back to Tanya he shook his head and pulled his arm threw hers as he hissed at her.

"You are completely toasted Tanya! So don't make this worse than necessary, her family has always been nice to me and mine not to mention you by extension I know why you don't like them but now is not the time! So please keep your opinions to yourself." By the time he was finished speaking, our group was standing beside Esme and Carlisle and I had become very nervous I knew now who was heading our way, it was Lauren's parents but from what Edward and Tanya were saying I didn't know whether to be upset or scared.

Esme wrapped her arms around me then and I melted into her mother's embrace. Other than Edward she felt like home to me and an overwhelming calm sunk around me as she whispered in my ears that everything was fine and that nothing was wrong, how much she loved me and was happy that I was part of her family. I felt the tears roll down my check as I saw Edward look up at me.

"Mom! What did you do" he said snatching me away from Esme and I heard a trilling voice drone from behind Edward as he wrapped me in his arms after quickly drying my tears.

Esme had no time to answer as the voice got closer and I heard "Edward, how are you?" trill from a blonde slim female that looked like an older version on Lauren. The exception was her eyes although the same color they looked softer, more gentle.

"Kate, I'm well. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella this is Kate and Garrett Mallory, Lauren's parents" he said smiling politely but, squeezing me closer so as to calm me down. Garrett was dashing but not overly done and he looked gentle and wise. It did not go unnoticed by me that Lauren's parents were a stark contrast to the bitch herself, I began to wonder how in the hell did people like this raise such a living nightmare.

"It's nice to meet you both" I said smiling politely and they smiled back.

"Edward, Bella can we speak with you for a moment… privately" Garrett asked with a polite smile. Edward and I nodded our heads wondering what they would want to speak to me and Edward about. Surely Lauren wouldn't have gone home and told them what a complete spectacle she made of herself but, I imagine that the bruise on her nose would be hard to miss. I hoped they wouldn't press charges or worse think that Edward would do that! Oh God, that had to be it, they had to think that he was awful and would hit a woman and this was all my fault, all because I couldn't keep my temper from exploding on that bitch.

"Edward Bella, Kate and I would like to apologize on the behalf of our family and Lauren for her behavior this afternoon" Garrett spoke calming looking at each of us to gage our reaction.

"It's fine Garrett, no hard feelings I hope" Edward said smoothly

"None at all Edward. None at all, but could I ask who happen to give my daughter the shiner she came home sporting?" Garrett said with a slight smirk on his face.

"That would be me sir… I'm so…"

"Non-sense, don't apologize child, I've been telling that girl forever that she would meet her match one day and it looks like my words have finally struck truth. Lauren really needed to learn that lesson and I'm glad someone as obviously classy as yourself could show her that you can stand up for someone and still be a lady!" Kate said smiling but with force in her words. I was really starting to like the two of them. I really did wonder if Lauren was really switched at birth or something.

"Thank you, Mr. & Mrs. Mallory, we handled it as best as would could this afternoon but, we hope that you could assist us in making sure that Lauren does not come in contact with us again during our stay" Edward said smoothly.

"Yes of course, please let us know if we can do anything further we feel dreadful about everything and hope that this won't hurt any relationship our families have." Kate said smiling at me.

"No of course not"

"Good, well don't let us keep you any longer, we will just say hello to your parents and be on our way. Again Bella it was a pleasure to meet you and we wish you both the most happiness." Garret said as Kate wrapped her arm in his and walked out the door towards the room full of guest. I took a seat on the sofa after they left. I couldn't get over what had just happened. I was glad that it happened the way it did but I just couldn't believe it. There must be some explanation for the scene I had just went through.

I huffed a laugh and felt Edward beside me.

"Bella?"

"Bella, love talk to me please"

"so that's it?" I said looking up into gorgeous green eyes.

"What's _it_ baby?"

"They apologize for her, make everything better, treat me and you like were kings and queens, and there's no catch?"I said fully looking at his confused expression which must of mirrored my own.

Edward smiled then and hugged me to him tightly.

"No Bella there's no catch, Garrett and Kate like my family very much they have been friends my parents long before Lauren and I were born. But it is no secret that they have always wanted Lauren to marry well, just never a Cullen." He said raising an eyebrow, "which is why they were so gracious to you" he grimaced while shaking his head. They like me fine and want to see me happy they just never wanted the families to tie together between Lauren and I. Kate made a statement one time that it was obvious that we didn't truly fit and that if we were to marry the divorce would split the families, something they don't want. They have always been highly logical and extremely nice to me. But they saw something that I refused to see while I was with Lauren and that was the truth, you are all I need Bella. You fit me, the Mallory's saw that and even through their daughter refuses to see it they are happy that I have found someone to spend my life with."

I gasped he had really said that he wanted me forever, I mean I knew that we were going here and that I wanted it as well but we had just never put it to words. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed it felt like home and comfort. I was where I truly belonged and I couldn't ask for more. In that moment all I wanted was to be done with people and ex-girlfriends and parties.

"Edward"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you think we could… I don't know slip off, maybe make a party of our own" I said shyly praying he saw where I was taking this. His eyes darkened and he pulled me flush to him.

"I want nothing more Bella, come on lets go say our goodbyes and head upstairs I have plans for you this evening" He eyes burned with a passion that I could feel radiating down my spine. I was ready to be done with all of this, so ready to have Edward all to myself and back to our lives of normalcy and growth. I was ready to start my life with Edward and I knew in that moment that I would want nothing more than him.

~oOo~

_Hey lovelies, I have missed you so! I have good news You'll see teasers as promised soon and I would love to know who is still with me. I know I've been so bad and I promise I am back. You can thank my new bouncing baby boy for my hiatus, but we are here and back. Well I'm here Caden is napping as he should. Chapters will probably be shorter than before I hope to post better. I'm looking forward from hearing from you again and see I have some new additions on FF. I will also be posting over on TWCS soon, so feel free to find me there. Love you all bunches and I need things you want them to do while in Chicago! Want a lemon? Let me know? What do you think about the pace of the relationship? What about Laurens parents? Were you expecting that? Isn't Tanya a trip! Lol! See you soon loves! Hope you all have seen BD2! I really enjoyed it. _

_Love your reviews and want to hear from you! I will post you a teaser if you do! It will be different from the fictionators teaser posting Monday. _

_Until next time! Always - J _


End file.
